Mosquitoes
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: AU Turtles. Two brothers lived peacefully with their father, until trouble arrived and took him away. Progressing
1. One: Red

Chapter One: -Red-

------------

Howdy, I recon you folks ain't from around these parts, eh?

Well, my name is Red, I live with my brother and Pa down at here swamps.

Ya might think that with my age, I ought to be in school with all them other kids, studying for some brainy scholarship, or looking for a cool desk job that rains money on my head, without having to do the tiresome effort of earning it, or maybe even dating hot gals with steamy bodies at fancy someplace at some time, right? Well, yer wrong, cause I ain't.

Of course, you ain't a walking, talking, five foot turtle, so you ain't got no clue what I'm talking about, ya get that?

Well, I don't know how it all happened or where it began, my young memory from them days old events is all foggy. I really don't remember what my life was like before now, probably because I was just too much a little boy to even remember it right.

Anyway, I think I'll tell yous folks how my current mishap started.

Ya see, about late afternoon, yesterday, Pappy was home fixing an old broken toaster; he's good at fixing stuff, while I were about to go out hunting, or more like checking the traps I laid earlier for any catch.

We're something like hunters, just aint as mean or deadly. We're just peacefully living around here swamps and make a living here among the swamps and wild critters, as long as we don't dwell too far away from home, or too close to the surrounding tourist spots, we're safe.

We'd just be asking for trouble if we did wonder too far off, though.

Last time I did wonder close to them humans out of curiosity, they all started running around and screaming, figuring I was some sort of swamp monster out to take them in for lunch, assuming they were the said lunch. Pa was so mad when I got back home, telling him with my big yap how I went against his orders and trekked closer to the humans.

Man, me and my big, fat mouth. I couldn't sit on my tail for a week!

My dad's a crocodile, by the way, he lived here with us for a long time. Sometimes he's like a big brother or an uncle, but most of the time he's like a father, and we love him dearly, cause he's the only family we've got. He said he used to live at one of them city sewers alone, until he found us and took us along with him when he left, saying some human wanted to turn _us_ into lunch!

We've been living up here in these here swamps for a very long time; for like- what? Twelve years now? I can't remember how long it was all that well, but we were really young when we first moved in to this here swamp.

As far as I remember, human tourists don't usually come around this area, because too many dangers are lurking about; ya know what I'm saying? Poisonous water snakes and savage, merciless crocodiles unlike my dad, and never forget the giant bugs.

Now none of them nasty critters are gonna leave you alone, especially if they get a sample or a taste of yer blood or a chomp of flesh offa ya; like an arm or a leg. Nope, nu uh, no seiree. You can bet your measly hide on it. You step into these wastelands and you're kissing your hide goodbye. No way can you walk out of it alive, not if _they_ have anything to say about it.

Especially, and I repeat, if they manage to snag yer leg or an arm, your chopsue, permanently, ain't no way out of it.

Human flesh is a rare treat to the beasts lurking here, so you're out of her mind if ya think this is a place to wonder around uninvited.

Unless ya have a death wish, of course.

Now, seeing I'm a turtle and not some puny human, my family and I have rough skin, scales or shells to protect us. Aside the fact that Pa is a croc, he can talk to them crocs around the area and communicate, in something he called 'forgotten mother language' of sorts, ya know? He promised them a share of our food and finds, as long as they don't harm us, my little bro Dee and I, and they agreed.

It's been a truce for a very long time, we don't need to worry about them eating us.

Now, about my family; we're only three, so you don't have to worry about falling asleep during the introduction, ya understand?

Firstly, my father; pappy is a seven foot tall crocodile with a temper, you ain't gonna be sucking air when he's mad. Of course, Dee and I know how to tiptoe our way around his fits and tantrums, that's how we lived this long. Besides, ever since young, we knew better than to push our luck with pappy when he's mad, because when he's mad, he'd hand us our behinds, hot and sore.

One thing for sure, we don't get to sit around often when that happens.

I ought to know, I'm the one who gets the worse side of the punishment, usually cause I'm the cause of it.

Then, there is my younger twin brother, Dee. He's mighty fancy when it comes to them techy human stuff, ane just like Pa he likes tinkering with them human thingamagjis, things Pa got from the city.

Dee fixed up some pretty fancy stuff, toasters, television, radios, all from all the trash those humans toss out. Pa used to say that when he used to live in the city, humans had all sorts of contraptions like these, he used to salvage them and fix them, but now that we're living so far off, it ain't safe for us to go there, not without drawing some sort of attention.

Besides, it takes Pa about a whole day to get to the nearest city and back, just to fetch us marketed food.

When younger, we used to live in the city sewers with him, he said; but we don't remember it too well. He said that it's probably because we were younglings back then, our memories couldn't take in all the information and most of it slipped out while growing up.

He'd leave us at home with a warning and lecture to stay put, and go through dumpsters to get us anything worth eating. Unfortunately, with his size it's hard to walk around unnoticed, and that's not even by mentioning the tail, that's why he didn't want to take the risk of being found. He took us to these here swamps, when things started getting too risky in the sewers, and we've been living here ever since.

"Hey, Pa! Ah'm gonna go check them traps down the riverside, okay?" I called out as I made my way through the front door.

"Sure, just be careful round them snares, Dee said he was testin' somethin'." Pappy warned, and then stepped out of the kitchen with a screwdriver in hand. Bet he was fixing that damned, rickety ole toaster again, "And don't stay out too long, it's almost sunset and ah don't want one of them critters takin' a bite out of you." He gave a negative shake, "Ah ger-on-tee it ain't safe for anyone to be dwelling in thar swamp during this time of year, not even us."

"Ah will," I nodded once with a grin, paused just as I took a step out the front door, and then looked around the house before I glanced at father, "by the way, where **is** Dee?"

"Oh, he's probably up at the waterfall again. Call him home on yer way back, okay son?" pappy smiled.

"Will do, Pa. see ya." I waved a hand, and at his smile I turned to leave.

Now, trekking my way through the muddy floor, I smile at the feeling of cool mud between my two toes. Being a turtle has its cons and pros I guess, and winter ain't usually all too bad, not in our humble little shack.

Pa and Dee pretty much fixed everything with a heating system and a fire place, for a more comfortable living. And me? Well, I'm more the hunter who provides them the food, to be honest. Pa and I protect Dee with our muscles, because he aint that muscular. He's pretty bony, actually. I don't know why, but no matter what food he eats, he's still all frail and skinny.

I don't like killing animals for food, but it's not like we have a choice.

I mean, it's not like we can just go into town, march into a convenient store and simply buy whatever food we want or need.

I don't remember the city very well, Pa doesn't like the idea of us dwelling too close, says humans would call us monsters, freaks, then they'd call people who'd search this swamp inch by inch till they find us, and when they do, we're dead ducks.

Speaking of ducks, I spied one of my snares and spotted that one of my traps caught a duck. It was still alive, but snared by the neck. I guess the critter was smart enough not to strangle itself while trying to escape, eh.

With a grin I walked up closer to it, and then gave the wild bird a visual once over. It was female and a wild duck at that. Dark grey feathers with that pretty green collar around its neck, and its orange-yellow beak.

Strange thing, though; it didn't fight against my hold when I grabbed it to remove the snare's cord, it allowed me pin it down.

I brushed the confusion aside, I decided to take it home alive. We have a small chicken house out at the back of our cabin, we've got a few chickens and a few ducks, they lay eggs and sometimes, those eggs are all we need to stay alive in these here swamps. Keeping the mongoose and fox out are troublesome, but hey, with Dee's traps, those critters know better than to risk themselves by dwelling into our territory.

Pulling a strap from my pocket, seeing I'm wearing an overall, I pulled out the strap and used it to seal the duck's beak shut, before tying up it's feet and grabbed it by the neck. I carefully pulled it up and then held it in the crook of my arm, as to make sure it wont be harmed, and still not let it escape. It settled quietly in my grasp, almost as if it was used on this type of treatment.

Strange, I wonder if it really is a wild bird.

Well, anyway, if the ducks at the barn house didn't accept the new comer, we'll just have to eat her, I guess.

Heading over to the riverside, over the small brook and creak, the ever spreading and multiple shades of green vegetation coloring the landscape, I headed to where I knew I'd find my brother.

During that, I checked my other traps and annoyingly, saw one of them was out of place, some with blood and feathers splattered about, yet there was no prey. Damn, probably them darn foxes, one of them snatched my catch.

A little bit annoyed, I glanced at the duck in my arms and knew we'd be eating her after all. I muttered some more at the damn fox that won't leave my traps alone, reset the trap, and then made my way over to the riverside.

After I sunk my way through the trees, I made my way up and out of the forest swamp.

Over the hillside was a high and mighty Cliffside, but with a lovely pasture spread across it. Almost like a knoll where a shepherd would herd his sheep to eat, except that it looked like someone chopped the picture in two, ya know? A part of the land looks like it's missing, gone. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out how that could even be.

At any case, I dwelled out of the trees and smiled broadly when I laid eyes on my twin brother, Dee. He sat there in his jeans overall, laid back in the grass and sucking on a reed. I grinned a little wider, made my way over to him and when he sensed my approach, he lazily craned his neck a bit, acknowledged my arrival with a mellow smile, but didn't get up.

Instead, he looked up at the darkening sky, and continued star gazing.

With the sun slowly setting, the starts were popping in and adorning the sky. It's really pretty.

Across the many miles that separated us from the nearest city, I could see a few faint twinkling lights up in the horizon. After all, Pa says he used to live in the sewers of a city called New York, but he had to run and he took us along for our safety. Now, we're living in Orlando, Florida, in some Wildlife refuge, that's why not many humans besides the tourists come here.

"Red," Dee spoke in that soft, mellow voice of his, "ever wonder what it's like in the city?"

"Ah dunno, Dee." I shrugged a shoulder, still hugging the duck close, and oddly I found myself stroking her head, but she weren't putting up a fight, "Ah really don't like messin' with them humans, we've only met them few poachers who come here huntin', or out lookin' for the swamp monster, Ah already don't like them." I wrinkled my snout in discomfort.

He sighed, "We're party protecting these lands, true." He said at first, and then paused for a second before he continued, "But we're also feeding off the few surviving critters here, Red." He argued, shifted the reed to the corner of his mouth, before pushed off the floor to sit upright. He hugged his knees, stared at the duck for another moment, before his attention turned between the far city in the horizon and where it merged with the sky.

We stayed quiet for a while, and watched the sky slowly grow darker as the stars multiplied, "Ah wanna go to the city. Ah wanna see them humans in reality. Ah wanna know where they get their technology and how," he said wistfully, hugged his knees closer, and then gazed up at the sky above our heads, "Ah wanna see the world like the others see it."

"Yeah, and you probably want Pa to hand you your behind, eh?" I smirked, teasing.

He eyed me with a flat annoyed stare, but the corner of his mouth quirked in a bemused smile, "Look, ah just wanna see more of the world out there, ya know? Ah'm sick and tired of hidin' like this."

"Well ah ain't too peachy about hidin' either, Dee." I argued casually and tried to keep my temper in check, cause as sure as hell, Pa ain't the only hothead in the family.

"Ah wanna go out and see the world, too. But bein' who and what we are, they'll start screamin' at the sight of us, ya know?" I explained. I found myself hugging the duck a bit tighter than intended, and remembered my first experience with the tourists when I was younger. The screams and shouts and cries of fear and panic, it wasn't pretty.

"You know what Pa said," I said more gently and reminded him of the lectures our dad would repeat every now and then, "we're not accepted cause we're too special, humans don't like critters like us who're more special than them. If the humans get us, we'll get trapped in some lab-a-ma-bob and end up gettin' ourselves stuffed someplace small and nasty."

"Ah know." He sighed in defeat, and then hugged his knees a little tighter, before he set his chin on his knees, "Ah just- ah wish if there was more for us out there, ya know?" he eyed me sadly.

"Ah know." I nodded, and then put a comforting hand on his shoulder, then squeezed a bit, "Anyway, we'd better head home, Pa is probably gettin' worried now." I urged him with a smile.

"Yeah, yer right." He sighed again and then pushed off the grass, brushed the dirt off his clothes and tail, then smiled at me, "We'd better start movin', cause ah don't want one of us stuck in of mah traps." He added.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that, now would we." I chuckled.

Dee gave the duck a glance after we started walking back home, but didn't say anything.

I could already tell he didn't like the idea of having duck for dinner. Unlike Pa, we're not all that interested in meat, we'd rather have fruits or veggies for food, cause meat just isn't one of our best meals. Of course knowing Pa, he insists on us having to consume some sort of protein in our body, that's why we have to have at least one egg a day, seeing we don't fancy meat like he does.

So we're vegetarians by nature, we can't help it.

Dee and I made our way from the hillside, past a brook and then the following small waterfall then back through the forest. We don't usually talk much, not while trekking through them woods, it just attracts attention when there are poachers around, or maybe even lost tourists and stuff. We've crossed paths with a whole bunch a loonies who come sneaking around them parts, looking for some swamp monster or another.

Pa suspects that they're probably looking for us, all because of my stunt a few years back, -it makes me feel bad every time they mention it, too;- but seeing our home is in the heart of the swamp, they can't find us unless they knew how to navigate through the maze of natural vegetation.

Or so we thought.

A short distance away from home, Dee and I froze as a sound echoed in the air, there were no words said.

In the darkening sunset-colored sky, you can hear some funny roaring sound as it drew closer and closer, and then a shadow swooped by. I couldn't recognize what the hell the thing was, I've not seen anything like it before.

'_Damn! That must be one huge bird!_' I mumbled out loud at first.

Dee argued, he piped out and said it sounded more like a chopper than a bird, and when I asked him what the heck a chopper was, he said it's one of them human gadgets, it flies around and stuff. We suspected it was the chief, the one who protects these lands from no-gooders, but seeing the black contraption with the funky red symbol did not calm our hearts, it didn't look anything like the chiefs rescue chopper.

With our hearts beating in our hides, we shared a frightened glance, before we both had a bad feeling about it and dashed home.

Our shack was demolished. Smoke and debris were scattered about the surroundings area, with trees torn down, burnt and emitting strands of foggy white wisps of smoke. The surrounding trees had cough some flames, but then they flickered and died a moment before our arrival. The barn house was torn down, feathers and dead chickens lay across the muddy floor, and there was blood everywhere.

We only spared each other another terrified glance, before we dashed off to what was left of our home.

After a quick search throughout the shambles of the cottage, peeking into every room and flipping every large slot of fallen roof, our hearts pummeled into or guts when we finally had to admit Pa was gone.

The furniture was burned. the television set that Dee and Pa spent days fixing was flattened to the floor, the inside was poking outside and the screen was shattered to millions of tiny crystal like pieces. Dee's humble and precious little bookcase was burned to ashes, almost all his books were gone with the flames. There were now additional holes in the bookcase, ceiling and floor, too.

But most importantly, Pa was gone, we couldn't see him anywhere.

The sound of the chopper came back, louder and closer than before, accompanied by a clearly felt gust of dust and wind, chocked with the hot air, and the smell of burned wood and blood.

We looked up, quickly ducked into the shadows of what was left of our home. The chopper lingered over the house for a heart-stopping while, and there was a bright light shining down through one of the holes, searching across the remains for a minute or two. Before the lights were turned off, I hoped to make a decoy of sorts to distract them, and placed the duck on the nearest piece of furniture.

I took off the straps and let it free, but the bird didn't fly off, it just stood there nesting on the floor, stupidly looking around as if it was waiting to be told to do something. I hissed and made some sounds, to scare it or urge it to move when the spot light fixed on it, but then the lights simply went off and the chopper thing flew away.

Only once sure the chopper was gone, the duck flew away.

Aggravated and a bit puzzled at the duck's odd behavior, I sighed heavily and ducked my head, and that's when I spied Pa's journal on the floor near my feet, staring back at me with it's black leather and hard covers.

I snatched it just for the hell of it, and stuffed it in my front overall pocket. I took my hunting rifle, thankful it survived whatever blast that blew up our home, and Dee picked up his grappling hook.

We dashed off and after the chopper and followed its noisy sound. We stuck to the shadows, not wanting to be seen by the lights that flicked and searched the swamps as it flew over a distance within sight, but only managed to follow it for a short distance, before we lost track of it. The sound of the propellers as Dee called it was still loud, but it echoed and it became harder for us to follow.

Later on, we kept searching in hope of finding where our father was taken, but there was no sign of him or the chopper anywhere. Exhausted and breathless, we stopped at a clearing to gather ourselves. Dee was close to tears when he finally sat down, he never did like it when things happen too fast, it scares him to think someone would get hurt if we weren't fast enough to prevent whatever harm from happening.

Ever since little, Dee and I have always gone to the same places together, I protect him with my muscles and he protects me with his brain. Only when things start getting worse for me or the situation turns ugly too fast, would he surrender to his fear and break into tears.

"Red, do you think Pappy's okay?" he sniffed as he hugged himself, and peered at me with those scared, wet eyes.

I smiled sadly and knelt before him, I hugged him closer and he latched on to me as if his life depended on it, "We'll find 'em, Dee. Don't worry; we'll find 'em." I assured and petted his shelled back.

I let him cry a little on my shoulder and held him tighter, half worried about Pa staying in one piece, long enough for us to get there and help him, half wondering if he was even alive, by the time those humans got him. For all I know, no human alive can stand against Pa. His fist alone can bash a man's skull wide open. There is no way they could've gotten him without a bloody fight.

Dee's sobs slowly died down and after composing himself, slightly pushed off me to stare down at my pocket with a puzzled yet wet frown, "Where'd you get that?" he looked at me, big brown eyes still glassy and wet, then picked the item from my pocket, "It's Pappy's journal."

"Ah know." I smiled a bit, happy for the much needed distraction, "Ah saw it and figured Ah'd take it along."

He looked at me strangely, "Think it would help?" he sounded doubtful, but a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes.

I shrugged a shoulder, "Maybe. Go ahead and read, who knows, Pa might have mentioned somethin' useful."

He extended it back with a nervous furrow, "You got it, so you read it." he reasoned timidly.

I rolled my eyes and gently pushed it back towards him, " Dee, you know I can't read." I argued and tried not to sound insulted, and then set my fists on my legs where I sat buckled in front of him, "After Pa, you're the second best in readin', I'm too slow." I felt the tingle on my cheeks spread warmth across my face, cause I always did have problems reading, "Besides, I stutter too much; I ain't that good at readin'." I added.

He looked a little doubtful, but complied. He pushed off the grassy ground and onto a more comfortable position, sat crossed legged Indian style, and then opened the cover to skin through the pages.

He stared and glared at the page for a moment, before he glanced at me with a sheepish smile, "Um, we need to move elsewhere, it's really gettin' dark and ah don't think ah'd be readin' anythin' like this." He told and looked around us, probably for any patch of light, "Lets head up to the clearin' around the waterfall, the moonlight ought to be enough."

"Right. So let's go, brother." I cheered good naturally and flashed him an assuring grin, in which he timidly returned.

After we move off from the shadowed area, I got thinking.

Dee and I are practically the only ones of our kind; as far as Pa knows.

He said he found us in the city sewers when we were babies, just little toddlers, I think. He didn't know where we came from or how we even got there, but didn't care, cause he was being chased off at the time, by humans I recon, but that's another long story. After he took us in, he would sometimes remind us how troublesome we were when we're being naughty, but also he would tell us how he loved us.

Pa isn't really our blood related father, ya know? He's a crocodile while Dee and I are turtles.

He says we're actually mutants, we weren't born this way.

He said he fully knew how he came out the way he did, but he had no clue as to where we came from.

He told us, when we were younger and asked him about who our real parents were, he told us that he didn't know. He searched the sewers for a long time, looking for our real parents, but seeing that the humans were closing in on him, he figured it'd be safer if we leave, and leave we did. He took us across the country and we live in a swamp in Florida now.

Now, Dee and I might be twins, we're practically the same age and height, but we're actually very different.

He's way smarter than I am and I envy him for it sometimes, but am also grateful for it, because his brains sure saved us a whole bunch of times. I'm more physically built, which gets us out of trouble, especially when we were younger and were out scouting or looking for food, I'd wrestle with them nasty critters and protect him, it's my job as the eldest.

Or seemingly the eldest, as far as Pa says.

Dee and I are both bald with rounded heads, though sometimes Dee likes to tease me and call me a blockhead. In fact, we're more turtle looking, but with human-like arms and legs and male equipment, too.

But be sure no dame will be swaying our way any time soon, if ya know what I mean.

We're in our middle teens, but Pa estimates me being more in my late teens character wise, somewhere around sixteen or seventeen, compared to Dee, who's more into his early teens, around fifteen or sixteen.

Being turtles and all, we've got shells on our backs and plate-like plastrons on our fronts. Three fingers on each hand, more square-ish and stub like, and they're thick and not too long or too short, but no claws or nails like them ordinary turtles, ya know? Two toes on each foot and thick skin. My skin is colored in a shade of dark forest green, while Dee's skin is more olive green, it works better in the marshes really, while I can hide better up the trees, and in them thick bushes.

Pa on the other hand fits in both environments, seeing his skin is a mix of both, so he can hide in either land or water.

Once we reached the waterfall, we stood in silence under the moon lit field.

We then walked towards a giant stone where the light seemed to beam the brightest. Dee sat down on top of a flat stone, where he allowed the moonlight to shine down on the white pages, as he flipped the black cover and began to read.

Since I can't read all that well or that fast, I sat besides him and switched between the scribbled words on the paper, and patiently trying to look for any sign on his face, any sign that would tell me he found something in father's journal.

Minutes passed, and I felt my patience thin out, I started growing fidgety and worried, I growled. "Well? Did you find anythin'?"

Dee slowly gazed up at me, his eyes shone with what looked like slight confusion and shock, it confused me even more.

"Well, accordin' to Pappy's journal, our best chance to find him is somewhere in New York City sewers." He said, his gaze shifted to the book once more, "Says here, he were with some you-trom critters who come from another world." He said in confusion, his finger trailed the words Pa wrote, "There is somethin' about some nasty you-trom who'd been huntin' them for a while and then he found them, that's why Pappy had to run away, because the bad one wanted to capture pappy as well."

"So you saying whoever took Pa, is somehow connected to that you-trom critter from his past?" I questioned, and I felt a vibration build up inside me. I knew I was getting angry, when I realized whoever was after pappy was looking for him for years, and now he finally found him and snagged him, "Does it say where we can find him?" I hissed, grit my teeth and tried to stay calm.

Dee shook his head, "No, brotha; all it says is those you-troms escaped and he got separated from them. On his escape, he found us and took us in. The rest are all thin's that had happened after that." He sighed with a worried frown.

I frowned, something didn't sound right, "Somethin' wrong, Dee?"

"Well," he began a bit uneasily, "it says here, when Pa found us we were cryin', telling him we were lost and that we wanted to go home." He told, fingering the pages, "Ah think one thin' dragged another and Pappy just never got around searchin' for our real parents, that's why he took us in, to protect us until he find the time to do that." He looked up at me with a strange look, "Do you know what that means, Red?"

I quirked a brow, "Aside that right now, Pa is bein' held somewhere in the city by some creature from outer space?"

He smiled a little humored, "It also means our real mom and dad are somewhere in New York. Maybe after we save Pappy, we'll go find out where and who they are." He smiled hopefully, a bright gleam shone in his deep brown eyes, "Who knows, they might still be there, right?"

"I recon that might work," I grinned at the thought, "Though I don't think Pa would like the idea of us goin' to the city after him." I then glanced at him for a minute, before I gave a mischievous smirk, "It's a risky job, but someone's gotta do it, and he ain't gonna be smackin' our behinds for this one, eh?"

Dee grinned a little wider, "Yeah, ah recon he'd probably be too happy to see us, anyway."

"Then let's stop yappin' and start gettin' a move on!" I cheered and popped up to my feet, hopeful to find our dad again. "Alright, first of all, we need to know where this city is at." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one side, "Any ideas?"

"I think Pappy had a few maps back home." he began and pushed off the stone he sat on, "We'll sleep in for tonight and move out in the mornin', hopefully by then, we'd be able to get to him in time." he told me the plan.

"Works for me." I nodded and mentally prepared myself for what felt like the biggest adventure of our life.

Getting up and off the grass, we made our way back towards what was left of our home.

We collected all the maps and books that were still in one piece, collected the surviving blankets and pillows, and then slipped through the dark night, towards a small tree hour a distance away from our home. It was a small shack atop an old, sturdy willow tree. Dee and I made the place when we were around ten, a place to call our own, our castle in the sky, a sanctuary where we could hide from the world and play, ya know?

We settled in and then started searching and looking through the maps and books.

Luckily there was an atlas among the surviving books and it was in a very good condition, it helped up pinpoint where we were and how we're gonna get to New York. Obviously it's gonna be a very long journey, so we agreed to sleep for now and form up a plan in the morning, cause we were both tired and in need of rest to survive the journey of tomorrow.

I don't know what's ahead of us, but I know Dee and I are in this alone.

We're gonna get back our father and we're gonna do it together.

'_Don't worry, Pa! We're coming! Just hang in there!_' were my thoughts as I drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Chapter spelling/grammar checked, edited and reposted. Enjoy.


	2. Two: Dee

Chapter Two: - Dee-

-----------

Morning came and we braced the sunlight with tired, but hopeful smiles.

I blinked sleepily and rubbed my eyes, then stole a glance at my still sleeping brother, Red.

He was sowing logs out loud just like usual, with his arms and legs sprawled out and strewn across the bed.

I chuckled, wondering if one of them poachers ever heard him snore.

If they did, they'd probably mistake him for a grisly bear or something, or maybe even a sick gator with a hissy fit. He and pappy always did have snoring problems at night, and when young I found it very troublesome to get sleep. I guess I just got so used to the noise as I grew older, I could sleep through it by just thinking of it as background noise, like the hooting of an owl or the like.

I pushed off the battered old blanket and my fingers brushed over a rough, prickly spot where the flames licked the wooly fabric. This used to be pappy's blanket, it had his scent, and I remember it hanging from the corner of his bed whenever he wakes up in the morning. It didn't burn too badly, it just got scorch marks on one of its corners, but still in a fair usable condition.

Red murmured something in his sleep, I couldn't quite catch what it was, and then he turned over and lay on his plastron, no longer snoring all that aloud. With a smile I pushed off my bed, rolled it up and tucked it aside, and then placed pappy's blanket on him, sure to tuck in his arms and legs, before turning around and mulling over the papers, books and maps we've salvaged.

Pappy and I have always kept those books close and in good condition, because they're hard to come by, seeing who we were and where we lived. We cant go to libraries or bookstores and buy such things, not that we could afford them, anyway, so we salvage whatever it is we could find in dumps, or sometimes when schools throw away used up books, we find those in good condition and take for keeps. Often the snooping tourists drop their stuff to we keep whatever loot we find useful, because they're a rare treat to us.

I found a book with lots of pictures of maps in it, pappy told me it's called an Atlas.

I flipped the cover open and skimmed through the pages, until I spotted the New York title for the map. I couldn't read half the names in this Atlas, though; they all sounded- funky, ya know?

Like, there was this big word in a map pappy said was our home, a map of- um, Floor-ee-da, and then there was a long word in smaller or thinner text written near it. The other word read kiss-im-mee? Kiss me? What kind of bumbling idiot would call a city something like that? Maybe it was dedicated to his wife or something? Pappy said that's how some cities get their names.

Bah, not that this matters to me right now…

There is a city alongside what I assumed was a shoreline or sorts, it was called Palm Bay? Okay, palm trees grow at beaches, I think. I've never been to the beach, but I've seen it on TV, so I figure that's the right name, I hope. But that's all aside the point, I need to know what path Red and I need to take to find this New York place.

Glancing across the map, I tried to locate this New York place, and then find where we were at Floor-ee-da.

I saw that first, we need to head up- erm… that's North, right? At the top left corner of the folded map, I saw a big circle with a star like shape on it, the letter N at the top, probably North, so the S is South, E is East and W is West? So what's the NE NW, SE SW at the side corners then? Neast and Nwest? I thought a little more and realized it was North East and North West!

What did pappy call it? A camp-us? I think it sounded something like that.

'_Wow, this map reading sure looks harder than it sounds._' I though and scrunched my snout in puzzlement. When pappy explained it to Red and me, it looked so easy. I sure hope I got it right, because I sure don't want us lost in the middle of nowhere. Red and I have never been out of the swamps before, I don't want to take any risks of wondering off to the wrong places.

If the humans see us, we're dead ducks, and I ain't talking feathers.

Talking about ducks, I'm hungry; I wonder if we packed any food.

Ah, might as well try to focus on the map.

First we need to head up North out of Floor-ee-da, and since we're in the center of Or-land-o means first we'll exit the swamp, and come out to go either left to you-us-tis city, or turn right for Dee-toe-nah city. To make sure not to come across to many humans, we can stick to the beach and use the distance to stay hidden from view.

But how far could we go before getting spotted? After all we're not invisible, we're huge walking, talking turtles. So will there be places for us to hide in; shacks or parks or something along that line? I remember beaches usually have small docks for sailing boats and stuff, so maybe we can hide under those during the day, and move out during the night?

I'll need to discuss this with Red, but maybe after he wakes up, he looks tired and he hates being woken up too early.

Hmm, going up means we'll have to go across Palm Coast, then up to Jack-sons-ville? Jackson's ville? Funny name… After we cross it we'll be out of Floor-ee-da and enter the city limits of Geo-r-gi-a; George-eeah, huh? Following the beach and shoreline, we'll cross all the way to Sa-van-nah, enter North Car- Car-o-lina, Caro-line-a; Oh! Carolina! Right! Ah, and then into Ver- um, Vur- Virr-gee-nee-a, Virgee-nee-ya? Uh, across Penn-syl-va-ni-a, Pencil vania? And finally arrive in New York!

Wow! At this rate, I figure it'll probably take us months to get there!

And just what **is** it with humans and these names? Gees… cant they at least pick something with a meaning, or something that's _easier_ to pronounce?

Looking at the map of New York, I wondered where pappy could be taken to, but then realized all the way down at the bottom was a tiny island, there was also the word New York there. I mean, what the hell? How can a city be inside another city, and they both carry the same name? Won't people get confused? Man, humans sure are weird.

Pulled out of my thoughts, the birds started chirping out really loud and hopping atop the tree house.

I could sense them there, ruffling their feathers and fluttering about, chasing each other off and other bird-like activities, so it didn't surprise me that Red groaned and rolled up, arms over his head, trying to block out the consistent chirping, before he got up grumbling and grouching, growling how the stupid early birds disturbed his slumber.

He had always been a heavy sleeper, sometimes it almost takes me forever to wake him up.

"G'mornin' brother." I greeted with a smile and hoped it'll mellow out his grouchy mood.

He groggily looked at me with a thin glare, and then smiled and rubbed the sleep dust from his eyes, "Oh, hey Dee." He yawned, stretched and then rolled his shoulders and flexed his muscles, "Uh, yer up early." He murmured and spared the scattered books a glance.

"Yeah, ah figured ah'd take a look how far we are from this New York place." I replied.

"And?" he asked eagerly with a hopeful smile, and then crawled on his hands and knees till he settled next to me, "What did ya find?"

"Ah really hate bein' the bringer of bad news, but there was no other way around it." I said at first, preparing him to what I'm about to say, because I know he wont be happy, "It's pretty far off." I moved the maps closer so he could see what I meant, "Ah estimate we'd need at least a month to get from here to there." I pointed to Floor-ee-da and then moved my finger to the upper-right corner, where another map showing the words New York were written in bold black, "We might need more time, especially while making sure no humans sees us." I concluded.

The crestfallen look of his face made me cringe, "A month?" he whined with a hitched hiss, "We have to get there faster than that, Dee! Who knows how long Pa is gonna stay intact before we get him out!" he argued and quickly popped up to his feet, already upset.

"Don't you think ah already know that?" I growled back, feeling hurt at his anger towards me, it's not like I want to slack about this. I'm worried about pappy's welfare, too! "Ah'm just as worried about Pappy as you are, but ah can't help it if New York is miles and miles away from us." I argued, now flattening the wrinkled map on the floor of the tree house, "Come here and take a look fer yerself!"

Red crept closer and settled next to me to glare at the map, as if it was the cause of our problem. We spent the next hour or two just trying to pronounce the names of the cities, wanting to memorize their names so we wont get lost, before forming a plan and direct path to follow during this journey. We both knew that getting out of Floor-ee-da itself is going to take a lot of effort, it'll obviously be very time consuming, too.

After all, we've never left the safety and sanctuary of our swamp home, anything outside it is unfamiliar territory.

We spent the whole morning just planning ahead, wanting to know the best and shortest way to get to this New York place, without coming into contact with any humans, and discussing what to do if we ever have to come face to face with one. But most importantly, how will we get enough of the needed resources to last us till we get there?

We can't buy them along the way, we don't have the money and we can't really work in a job.

It's not like we could carry too much with us, either. It'll just weight us down and maybe even distract us.

In a way, I was grateful for the survival skills pappy taught us when we were younglings. I guess now it's time to put those skills to the test. I'm glad Red and I don't really have that much of an appetite, too; which means that we don't have to worry about putting food in our bellies too often. Pappy used to force us to eat during regular meal times, because he knows that if we had the choice, we would rather not have anything at all.

Heck, Pappy insisted that we have at least one meal a day.

"Alright, so it's settled!" Red announced, slightly startling me from our previous conversation. Watching him push off the floor and march towards the tree house's entrance, he latched on to the door-less frame, head perking as if he just remembered something, "Ah'll go back home and see if there is any food left in the storage, okay?" he glanced at me.

"Alright, but be careful!" I requested, so with a nod he hopped off the tree and vanished into the swamp beyond.

It felt like only an hour had passed while I was engrossed in my reading, before he came back with a good sized sack with cans and stuff making clankity noises, enough to scare any bird and attract every poacher and hunter in surrounding area.

I gave his collection of cans a gander, making sure they weren't too damaged or outdated due to whatever blast that hit our home, and then grinned. If we follow our usual diet and fast while having only one meal a day, this amount of food should last us for a month or less, I hope. As for water, there was a creek up south; Red found a few empty bottles we could use to supply ourselves with fresh water.

Now, the only problem is the way of transportation. I mean, how do we get from here to New York, in the fastest and safest way possible, while being mindful of our supplies and staying alert, so no one would spot us? I'm as sure as shell we won't make it on foot, not for a very far distance that's for sure, and we simply can't hitch a ride like the humans on TV do, either!

Or can we?

No, those safety guides and commercials always say '_Never hitch a ride with a stranger._' Human or not, I doubt it'd be a very bright idea, no matter how tempting and more comfortable, not to mention easier it sounds.

Then again, there are a lot of tourist buses around, especially around the chief's office not too far from here. Maybe we can get to one and it'll drive us there? A bus doesn't look too difficult to ride, right? How hard can it be?

At least, out of the swamps and into the limit and boundaries of the city limits? Maybe from there, we can start this journey on foot and get to the beach, travel and follow the shoreline, crossing the distance between counties till we get to New York?

"What'cha thinkin', Dee?" Red inquired, broadly poking my snout.

I grinned, sheepishly I've realized I dazed away and he had to pull me back to reality, "Well, ah was thinkin' that maybe it'd be a good idea to hitch a ride on one of them busses?" I offered a suggestion.

Red's eyes bugged out, "Ya crazy? You remember what happened last time!" he whined and to emphasize his complaint, his hands shifted to his backside, absently rubbing them in memory of his last adventure.

"No, ah'm quiet sane, actually." I grinned teasingly.

He huffed in annoyance and continued, "Pa was as pissed as hell when he caught up to us. The chief might be a friend, seein' he already knows about us and keeps them snoopy people away from the swamp, especially them freaky ones with their flashy gadgets and stuff, but that doesn't mean it's safe for us to jus' walk out there!" he whined, already he popped upright where he sat on his buckled legs, and then crossed his hefty arms over his broad chest.

I rolled my eyes, I had to admit he had a point.

"And besides!" he added, somewhat nervously, "After all that spankin' pappy dealt me, Ah really thought ah'd never sit again." he grouched.

I chuckled and shook my head, "It was only a suggestion." I murmured with a smirk, ignoring the dull prickly sensation that started on my seat, while absently skimming through the book in my hands, "After all, if we wanna move out and get to New York faster, we're gonna have ta hitch a ride on them contraptions, because they are faster." I reasoned and spared him a glance, "We jus' have to make sure we don't get caught." I told him, already stacking the books into neat piles and then shoved them aside.

He frowned while deep in thought, and then he looked at me and nodded, finally agreeing to my earlier suggestion, "Ah guess the bus would have to do fer now, if it'll get us to New York faster, then I'm all game." He grinned and flashed a fist, before his expression turned quizzical, "But, um, Dee? Jus' _what_ are ya doin'?" Red grumped, confused.

"We're not gonna take these along, we don't need'em, all we need is the map and pappy's journal." I replied simply, "Pack the food, I'm gonna get the rest of our stuff." I requested while moving towards an old schoolbag.

It was something pappy had salvaged from a dumpster and sewed it back together, one for me and one for Red.

We kept our schoolbags in the trees house for no real reason, all they contained were some old, tattered schoolbooks for elementary grades, forth or fifth I think, and some colorful action superhero comics' pappy managed to find by coincidence. I was more interested in the schoolbooks, but Red sort of found the comics more interesting.

I carefully folded the map, it being the most important item in our possession right now, and then tucked it inside the hard-covered journal book, before tucking them into the bag in one of the back pockets. After that I went picking up the blankets, I folded them neatly and tucking them into the free space inside the schoolbag, before moving over to my noisy brother, helping him with the clattering cans, setting them inside so they won't make too much noise once they were carried.

We need to travel as quickly and as silently as possible. If those cans prove to be of too much noise, we'll have no choice but to leave them behind and depend on another source of food. We'll just select a few and stash them somewhere, just so we won't starve.

Once we were set, I double-checked all out things, food, drinks, blankets and map, before I gave my brother's load a shake, hearing the slightest clattery sound assured me it wont be attracting anyone's notice, not unless they really paid attention.

It was time to move out, and with Red leading the way we exited the tree house.

The schoolbag strapped to my back in spite of the huge, round shell, and the sack secured over Red's shoulder.

Hold on pappy, we're coming to rescue you. We promise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: chapter spelling/grammar checked, edited and reposted. Enjoy.


	3. Three: Red

Chapter three: -Red-

--------------

We headed towards the spot closest to where the tourists spawn from, in hope to find a suitable hiding spot.

We lurked behind the thick trees as stealthily as we could, we laid in wait and make sure no one saw us.

Mr. Hanson, the sheriff stood right in front of the parking lot, unknowingly he blocked our path from advancing any further.

'_What are we gonna do?_' I whispered cautiously. I didn't want to be heard, if even by chance or by any of the humans who surrounded us, '_Ya__ know Mr. Hanson wouldn't jus' let us ride on those contraptions._" I reminded him quietly. I knew fully that the chief might be old, but he had the skills to know when something isn't where it's supposed to be, blame it on his Native American roots.

"_Well we can't just walk out there."_ Dee argued weakly.

"_Ah know, that's why we have to sneak aboard without bein' caught, but how can we do that when he's standin' sentry?_' I hissed and then glanced back at the humans as they poured out of the yellow contraption.

I felt absolutely stumped and wondered how to distract the old man from the mass of people, hopefully long enough to find an opening where we could sneak aboard the bus's rooftop, without being spotted by any of the people inside, and then somehow manage to get to the city. Discouragingly, it sounded easier said than done. With so many people lollygagging around and slacking off with picking up or dropping their huge sacks, I'm surprised we haven't been spotted yet.

'_Red, look!_' Dee called and pointed towards a rearing bus.

It drove just a little closer to where we were, partly it blocked Mr. Hanson's view from our hidden location, but what really took our attention were the strange looking symbol, and the segments NYC written to the side.

If I remember what pa wrote in his journal, then that's the short titling for New York City, right? Maybe this was a direct beeline to the city? If so, then maybe we just got ourselves a very long, but free ticket to where our father is, and if we're fast enough, maybe we could hop on the roof and stay there till the thingamabob moves off. But first we have to wait till the last second, just to make sure we won't be spotted if we climbed on too early.

I stole a glance at Mr. Hanson just to make sure he hadn't sensed us, but with the big yellow thing blocking the way, I couldn't tell if he was still there or not. I didn't want him getting in our way, I just couldn't risk it.

I ushered Dee to follow my lead, and we moved up closer to the parking lot.

The humans still poured out the big yellow thing, which meant it was yet to be empty of any passengers. When it's completely empty, it would be safer and more convenient for us to climb on it, but then when it's time for them to climb back on, then they'll spot us on the roof.

With big shells like ours, it's not too hard to miss two giant green lumps on a big yellow contraption.

I watched the tan skinned human march towards his office, his boots kept the muddy dirt and grass blades away.

His face was that of a grandfather, or so pa described him to be; old, wise and gentle. His skin was wrinkled at the corners or his eyes and mouth, but his bright, deep brown eyes were sharp with alertness that deceived his age. Pa told us Mr. Hanson is actually fifty five, can you believe it? I mean, he barely looks thirty with his pitch black hair in two thin braids, one rested on his shoulder and the other dangled behind him, with feathers and tiny beads at the end. They outwardly spoke of his native heritage for all to see and admire.

Outside his office and right next to the door, was what pa called a totem.

It was a long log of wood with carved animals engraved into it. They were colored with stuff he called face paint, though why they used face paint on a stump of wood, I'll never know.

Most of them colors were splotches of light red, reddish orange, sky blue and grayish white, but some were grass green and some were lime yellow. In general and to those who don't know what a totem is, it looked like six funky animals sitting on each others heads. From bottom to top were a bear, a turtle, a wolf, an otter, a dog and a hawk.

Neither pa nor Dee know about it, but Mr. Hanson and I have met and talked a couple of times. He told me all about his tribe and the traditions and the things he used to do when he was younger. It was fun to listen to his stories and the tales she shared with me, although I would later on feel bad for not sharing them with Dee or Pa, because I knew that'll just tell them I've been off to the tourist spots again.

Sometimes when I wonder off from home, often when Pa and I just can't agree on something and end up mad at each other. I would sometimes lose track of myself while I wonder the swamp, I'd find myself too close to the tourist spots, we'd meet up and he'd warn me about being spotted, then he'd guide me half way back through the swamps and towards our home.

He'd been a really nice man, I wonder if it'd be a smart idea to tell him about pappy being kidnapped. Would he be able to help? No, Mr. Hanson would probably try to keep us out of danger and not let us leave, so we have to avoid being spotted by him.

'_Great! We'll take that ride then, c'mon!_' I instructed and pointed at the now empty bus.

We started to move closer to it, yet still as far away from sight as possible. We didn't want the chief or the tourists to see us, it'll just start another screaming contest, and I'd rather have my ear drums intact, thank you.

A few steps away I realized Dee didn't follow me and remained in his place. I turned to call him, but saw his eyes wide and his mouth agape, as if he saw something that really stunned him beyond coherent words. But when I followed his gaze, I didn't see anything so eye catching, all I saw was just a bunch of people strapping on their bags and getting on another bus.

I returned to his side and nudged him, snapped him out of his daze, '_C'mon ya slowpoke, we aint got all day!_' I growled under my breath.

'_S- sorry.!_' he whispered back embarrassed and flustered, but I didn't ask.

'_Okay, we'll wait till the thin' is ready to move and then hop on, that sound good?_' I questioned, I wanted to make sure of our choice of action.

He nodded and a small smile surfaced, '_Sounds good to me._' He agreed and turned his attention to the bus.

"I would not go through with that, if I were you." a voice behind us spoke with authority, despite the fact that it was low and hushed, also with a raspy accent. Nevertheless, instantly our shoulders squared and our heads sunk between them. We uneasily turned our heads to stare eye to eye with the chief, "You boys do realize you're too far away from home, don't you? You're father wont be pleased."

"Mr. Hanson," Dee started sheepishly, and then lowered his voice, he settled back to grin weakly at the man, "Um, howdy. Nice weather we're havin' today, eh?" he chuckled poorly.

The man's frown sunk deeper, a look of disappointment shone, "What are you two doing here?"

I glanced at Dee and he returned the uneasy and troubled glance.

We shared a silent conversation, unsure whether or not we should tell the chief about our little plan. There are times when we don't need words because we could read each others feelings and thoughts. If we try really hard, we could read what others feel and think as well, but only if they allow us to. After a moment of silent debate, we agreed to tell him and with a confirming nod, we tuned back to Mr. Hanson.

"Pappy's been gator-napped." I said at first, encouraged to continue and explain the situation at his started reaction.

"Last night some people attacked our home and took him away." Dee verbally jumped in, "We're tryin' to get to the city so we can get him back."

"What? Wait, hold on a minute!" he exclaimed in a hushed rich Indian tone and flashed his hands, requesting that we pause, because he was clearly confused, "Leatherhead's been gator-napped?" his brows met in alarm, "By whom?"

"We- don't know." Dee answered him weakly, sadness shone on his face, "All we know is some chopper trashed our home and took 'em. By the time wes got home, there was fire and holes all over the place."

Mr. Hanson rubbed his temple, and then glanced at Dee and I, a look of uncertainty and unease was pretty easy to detect, "Okay, look; you boys can explain everything to me more thoroughly inside. I don't want any of the tourists to see you here." He ushered us away from the bushes and towards his offices backdoor, an uneasy scowl shone on his face.

Unsure, we didn't want to waste too much precious time, we complied.

….

It was about three hours later that we explained everything to him with as much detail possible.

We sat on the wooden chairs with his huge desk between us, we watched him expectantly.

He had all them white and frame-colored papers neatly stacked and placed in a small, low and funny looking box of sorts. Paper work, he called them. It's what he does when there aren't any tourists around. Also, there were tiny ornaments carved out of wood there, too. I saw a nifty little turtle, but it weren't colored, I guess he didn't get around coloring it yet.

Mr. Hanson said he wanted to help us, and as much as he preferred to keep us here where it's safe, so when pappy came home we'll be here waiting for him, he knew we probably wouldn't stay put till then. He said he'll take us there to New York personally, because he didn't want us to risk capture if we were found, if we had gone off on our own, or if we couldn't wait longer and followed.

He pinned some yellow paper pins on some big maps, and when Dee asked him what he was doing, said he was setting checkpoints to outline our destination, so he'd know how long it would take and what the shortest way would be.

"First, I'll have to get a car rented and have the windows tainted, something big enough for the three of us." he murmured to himself, and it made me wonder if he remembered we were here or absently forgot it altogether.

He set about studying the maps Dee salvaged from our burnt home. Mr. Hanson skimmed through the journal, flipping pages back and forth and then adding pins to another map. The map had a section that had a title on top saying New York, New York, Man-hat-in on it.

"… and then we have to get you boys some fitting clothes." He pointed at our dirty overall with a weak smile, paused for a moment longer, before he shook his head negatively and returned to the journal. "Those just won't do, you'll just attract unwanted attention… or hygiene freaks." He muttered softly. He turned around to pin more yellow pins on the map, while I blinked at Dee and he looked back at me, before he took a sniff at his armpit, paused and then looked back at me and shrugged.

"After that, once we arrive at New York, we'll have to find a place to stay." He sighed heavily and tipped back his feather and bead adorned hat, "You boys will have to stay indoors while I look around for clues." He informed.

"But if yer gonna go out lookin' for pa, I wanna go with ya!" I argued, but he didn't respond, he only shook his head.

He headed towards the side of the little office room, towards his bedroom, and disappeared for a period. Mr. Hanson's home is just an office, which can be a living room at some point, a small kitchen and bathroom, and a side bedroom. Four rooms in total.

When the sound of rushing water reached our ears, he came back and gestured towards his bedroom, "Okay, I got you some tight fit clothes that will hopefully last for now, shower and clean up while I call a rental cab and someone to take my place while I'm gone." He picked up the phone and began to punch the numbers, dialing for someone.

"But Mr. Hanson," I complained weakly and got off the chair, "ya don't have anythin' to do with this. It's our problem and we'll deal with it." I argued, not wanting him to get injured or hurt because of us, "What if ya got hurt? Wes don't know who these people are or what they can do." I exclaimed.

"Red, your father and I go a long way back." He said gently and placed his hands on my shoulders, he cupped and squeezed them tenderly, while he pressed the phone's speaker to his shoulder to prevent whoever might be on the other side from hearing the conversation, "I owe him my life. I'm not going to stay here and let you two boys out there all by your lonesome, not when you don't have any idea what you're up against, either!" he argued with that rich Indian tone of voice, and then spared Dee a comforting smile, "We'll get him back, don't you worry."

He pressed his ear to the receiver when someone on the other end spoke, and then shooed us with his hand towards the bathroom, urging us to get cleaned up and ready for the trip, while he got things ready.

I looked at my brother and he looked reluctant to comply, so I smiled and took his hand. Dee didn't fight or resist, he just sighed and let me drag him to the bathroom. Inside, the space was big enough for the two of us to peel off our dirty clothes without much of trouble. We discarded them in a basket and Dee stepped to the shower first, he took the tap and adjusted the heat and the rushing water.

I dragged a stool from the nearby sink and hinted for him to sit, once he did we started cleaning up.

While he scrubbed his front, arms and legs, I worked on the shell with a rag and did my best to scrub off the dirt, that latched on to the gaps and space between his scutes and shell. Absently, I stared at all the cracks and marks that messed up his smooth shell. Some were gator teeth, others were from other predators like them tree cats or whatever their names were, and some foxes that manage into the chicken bin.

Dee may not be a fighter but he's strong and can fight if he really wants to be, but in the same time he doesn't like to hurt others, that's why he'd rather stay still and take a beating than hurt someone.

I remember a time when we were little, maybe eight or ten, and a mongoose got into the chicken bin.

Pappy and I were away, pa was teaching me how to camouflage snares for birds and stuff. Dee was stuck back home, he was trying to read a new book he found, when the chickens started making them chicken noises and he knew something got in. Pa sort of sensed it and we hurried home, but by the time we got there, Dee was curled up in the corner, hugging a chicken and crying, with a dead mongoose sprawled in the middle of the bin.

He clobbered the furball till it dropped dead, literally.

Now you might wonder why he'd kill the mongoose if he wasn't that violent, right?

Well, those chickens were like his best friends, and Susie was his favorite, he took care of her ever since she was an egg. When the mongoose just jumped and snapped her neck, Dee told me he lost it and killed it. He was sad to lose Susie, but also he was afraid of what he did. He knew he was angry when he did it, but the guilt wouldn't leave him alone.

I watched him scrub his left arm and paused for a minute, eyeing the large scar there that ran down his arm from the back of his shoulder and a bit over the elbow. That mongoose really hurt him, and I'm glad it's dead, or else I would have killed it myself.

"Red, ya think pappy's alright?" he spoke over the misting steam that filled the small space, distracting me from my thoughts, "Ah mean, it's been at least a day since them buggers took 'em away, and he could be really hurt by now." He twisted on the stool to look at me with his deep, brown puppy eyes. "What if we're already too late?" he said softly, fear clear in his eyes.

I grinned warmly and patted his crown, "Don't sweat it, Dee, pa's tougher than he looks. He'll be fine, don't you worry." I assured.

He nodded and looking unconvinced, and then turned back on the seat, absently he continued to work on scrubbing away the grime and dirt. I didn't like his sad face and thought maybe I should do something to cheer him up.

I looked around and spotted an orange bottle of sorts with pictures of green leaves on it. I picked it up and looked at it, but couldn't read the words. It didn't look English, and I can barely read English to begin with.

With a grunt and shrug I tugged at the cap, familiar with how it works like them squirt syrup bottles pa finds around the surrounding tourist compounds. It smelled like mint and oranges, and when water splashed on it, bubbles formed. I blinked and rubbed my fingers, then grinned wider when more bubbles formed. I rubbed my hands together experimentally and foam and the smell of oranges and mint filled the steamy room.

"Do ah smell oranges?" Dee commented, puzzled he turned to me with a curious face.

I grinned and slapped some foamy soap on his torso with a chuckle. "Yup,"

He yelped at the slap and then glared at me, before he glanced down at his chest, but then touched his stained plastron and smudged the stuff across his chest, a bit irked and disgusted at the slimy stuff. His eyes widened and his head perked when the stuff bubbled, when the hot water from the shower rained down on it, and he excitedly started rubbing it in his hands.

When a true smile crossed his lips, I grinned wider because I knew it was just the distraction he needed.

I think we continued to play with the water and soap for a good hour, but it only turned into a water fight for barely ten minutes, while we switched places on the stool to get ourselves cleaned as thoroughly as possible.

Since we didn't have a shower in our cabin, or a bathroom for that matter, we had to bathe in the nearby lake and only in the warm weather; cause cold water makes us sleepy. Also, we had to be wary because some gators might think we're lunch and bite us, especially when we need to take a leak near any of the shrubs or trees growing around the riverside.

I dunno when we were finally done because I was getting drowsy, but it didn't matter to me because as long as Dee came out with a smile, I was glad he was feeling much better.

He gets worried and scared rather easy, and he can't think when he's scared or nervous, so if I want him to focus on helping get dad free, I'm gonna have to keep him in a positive mood, for him and for pappy.

Hopefully, when we get to the city, pappy will be okay.

What matters now is that we get there, we'll deal with whatever life throws at us to get him back.

I won't rest till the three of us are back together again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: had to push a piece from this chapter to the next, cause it felt a bit rushed and needed more details. Enjoy.


	4. Four: Dee

Chapter Four: - Dee-

-------------

It was good to feel the laughter shake our ribs.

I mean, it felt like it's been so long since we've last been able to laugh.

After Red and I finally got ourselves cleaned, I realized we've made a mess in the bathroom.

There were foamy suds of fluffy soap bubbles all over the floor, and there were some splotches of foam on the walls, too. The water was still dripping from the shower, and our dirty clothes left mud stains on the floor surrounding them. The splotches of mud even stained the basket they were supposed to fall in here and there. The steamy room smelt like fruits, more noticeably was the scent of oranges, and that alone was enough to make me mighty hungry, but I pushed that need aside because we had to get this place cleaned up.

Feeling guilty for the mess, we decided to tidy up the place a bit and collected our dirty clothes, then be sure they were in the basket where they belong. I guess we'll need to get them cleaned before we leave. If someone is going to take Mr. Hanson's place here to look after them swamps, and to make sure the tourists don't dwell too deep into them woods, then we don't want no evidence that we were ever here left behind.

We need to hide anything that is a proof two giant turtles ever existed.

"Do ya think Mr. Hanson found anythin', yet?" Red piped up from over his new shirt, voice a bit muffled while he tugged at the collar over his snout, his voice merry and hopeful. The shirt was a snug and somewhat tight fit, but it'll last us for a while; hopefully our bodies won't end up ripping them. "Ah think we've been 'ere for a while, he ought to have found somethin' by now, right?" he added with a cheerful grin.

I shrugged a shoulder, having no idea if something ought to be found by now or not, and then helped him pull down the shirt over his shell, "Ah think that he's more concerned with gettin' some way fer us to git to the city without bein' seen, or caught." I said

I helped him put on the baggy slacks, and pulled it up without wedging his tail, seeing his shell made it harder to dress on his own. He zipped and then buttoned the top of his pants shut. Red wriggled his arms in his shirt then rolled his shoulder to get comfortable, stretching it so it won't feel stuffy or rip if he moved too roughly, while I picked up another shirt and began to dress.

Red tugged at the back of my shirt to help cover my shell, but I found it hard to button up the slight opening up the top front. The sleeves felt awful snug, too, so I left them unbuttoned. Our wrists were thicker than them humans, so buttoning it was out of the question. After my brother helped me into the slacks, I squirmed when it made uncomfortable pressure on my tail.

The overalls were always loose and baggy, but this thing is awful tight.

I guess that's why we preferred overalls whenever pappy brought us new clothes. Two piece clothes have always been hard to find in the first place, and a tight fit most of the time, that's why pappy always got us overalls whenever he found any, cause they're easier to patch up after a misadventure in the swamps, and easier to adjust to the size of our shells as we grew older.

"How on earth do humans walk around in somethin' so- tight?" my brother grouched, he shifted his weight from one side to the other then tugged at the belt to widen it a little, "Mah tail is startin' to tingle." he muttered, a bit flustered.

I smiled bemusedly at his comment, "Yers aint the only one." I commented.

I really don't know what to answer his question with, because we don't really interact with those many humans. Mr. Hanson is nearly the only one we know, and even he doesn't know us all that well. All I know is that Mr. Hanson and pappy know each other from a few years ago, I just dunno how they met, mostly because we don't really talk to the chief much.

But anyway, after Red and I got the bathroom cleaned up from any suds and stuff, and then slipped into the dry and warm clothes, we exit into the bedroom and with towels dried the last of the steam that latched onto our skin, dapping our bald heads to remove the moisture that clung to us. Mostly it was on the neck and head, it kept our new clothes nice and dry, so it was easily wiped off.

We got back into the office room and we greeted the Indian man with refreshed, broad grins.

He grinned back and nodded once, already too absorbed into the hushed conversation on the telephone.

I yawned a bit, feeling drowsy after the good bath. I rubbed my eyes and blinked drowsily, then glanced at Red in hope to keep myself occupied and awake, but saw him yawn, too. I didn't want to bother him, cause he closed his eyes and just sat on the armchair. No more than ten minutes later his head started nodding lightly, snoring softly. He probably decided to take a quick nap, and I resisted the urge to so the same.

From over his conversation Mr. Hanson placed a hand on the speaker and gestured for us quietly to get some sleep in his bedroom.

Although drowsy and a little tired from the water fun, I shook my heads, not really wanting to sleep for now.

He nodded once, understanding my need to stay awake, but insisted that we sleep there anyway, just in case a tourist doesn't barge in here for some reason and sees us. I reluctantly agreed, we didn't wanna be here if someone decided to walk in without knocking, so with that settled he turned his attention back to the conversation on the phone, while I gently roused my dosing brother, gently guiding him into the bedroom.

After reclining in the privacy of the bedroom, I picked up pappy's journal and reclined on a couch nearby, I skimmed through the pages to see if I could get anything out of what pappy wrote. Red plopped next to me, fighting the temptation of just going back to sleep, and we chatted quietly about what we've gathered so far, what we learned and how we're gonna make use of it.

Naturally, since we weren't going on this trip alone, we didn't have to take all that junk and canned foods with us. In truth, all we really needed were a map and pappy's journal. We needed the map to possibly pin down where to look, since Mr. Hanson said there were streets mentioned, and the journal would probably help locate pappy's old home in the sewers, the place where he used to live, before we had to move out to the swamps.

While Red and I murmured to each other, trying to keep the conversation going, whenever he yawned I would end up yawning as well. What's up with that? I'm not really tired, but whenever he yawns I find myself yawning; I don't get it… I mean, how does it happen? Why do we yawn when we're tired, and why?

Abruptly, after a moment of silence Mr. Hanson barked something at the phone, but I couldn't hear him from my location. Red had dosed off leaning on his side against the couch, so I propped him a little up so I could move away, careful not to wake him up. Cautiously, I peeked through the keyhole and watched the Native American mutter something into the speaker, his expression turned grave and dreading.

Suddenly, he slammed it and hung up and I flinched inwardly as the loud ringing sound came, signaling how upset he was with what he had found. Red grunted and stirred, but I don't think he woke up yet. So I opened the door and stared at the man, my hand clutched the doorknob in fear and squeezed, trying to assure myself everything was okay.

"What happened?" I asked, softly as to not wake my brother.

Mr. Hanson stared at me for a moment, he shot a look of disdain at the phone as if scolding it, before the expression softened and glanced at me for a second, as if he didn't want to tell me anything at all.

"Mr. Hanson?" I repeated, begging him to tell me.

He sighed forlornly and spoke, "I'm sad to say that- those men who took your father were government agents." he said solemnly, and at my confused expression he continued to explain, "They're specially trained people who work for the government, and the government is not someone you'd want to mess with, boy." He amended, growing more concerned.

He rubbed his forehead, easing a possible headache, "If they figure out you two boys are here, they will defiantly come back for you," he said, a frown knit his grey brows tight, "As much as I would have preferred that you boys would stay here, where I assumed it would be safer, I can't risk that now, not with those agents probably coming this way to get you as we speak." He muttered.

"Say what now?" Red suddenly appeared behind me with his hand on my shoulder. His touch startled me so badly it made me jump and yelp in start. I don't think he noticed how he jolted me, because his attention was fully on the man. Red's eyes widened a notch and he whined in annoyance, movements still a bit sluggish and voice mumbled and groggy, "Are ya sayin' them damned loonies might come back fer us?" his head sunk between his shoulders as if he was ready to launch into an attack, while as his body tilted my way.

Uncomfortable, I leaned a bit more against him if only to feel safer. Understanding the gesture, I felt his hand trail from my shoulder and down my arm, before it took hold of my palm, he squeeze my hand a little tighter and I swallowed.

"Indeed they might." Mr. Hanson confirmed and sent us both a critical glance, "That is why you're not leaving this swamp without me, do you understand?" he walked up to us and put his hands on our shoulders, squeezing tightly he assured, "To prevent you from being captured, we three will have to move out as soon and as stealthily as possible."

He quickly drew away his hands, and then paced away to one cabinet and pulled out a small book. He skimmed through it before he stopped at a page, and then reached out for the telephone, he dialed a number before he paused to look at us, while waiting for someone to pick up, "I have a friend in New York, I'll have to contact her and see if she'd help me rent an apartment."

"_Her?_" I felt my brows arch high, and I couldn't help but smirk at his somewhat bemused yet warning glare.

"Yes, _her_." The chief muttered with a rueful grin, "Her name is Lorelei Jones. Hopefully she'd be home by the time we arrive there." He paused, hung up and then dialed the number again, after a pause he continued, "I think she'll be able to help us get to New York, and find a place safe enough to stay; after all New York isn't exactly the safest place." He explained, though it sounded like he was talking more to himself than to us.

After a frustrated grunt, he hung up and then rubbed his temple, massaging it gently to ease the obvious tension again. He glanced at us with a weary smile, "I guess we won't be going anywhere right now, boys; we might have to wait till tomorrow morning." He gave an aggravated sigh. "But by then the government Agents could already be here." He grunted, arms crossed over his chest.

Red sulked, unhappy with the news, "Can't we jus' _walk_ to New York?" he grumbled, "Ah mean, it aint _that_ far off, is it?"

The Native American emitted a bemused chuckle, "I'm afraid it is, Red. New York is at least a three day drive by car, if we're taking our sweet time." he paused a moment to glance at the nearby window, "Also, it could take a day or two of we're really in a hurry, though. But I can not leave without a replacement, and yet I can't wait until someone arrives, either."

He looked at us with a fatherly look on his face, "We need some sort of transportation from here to New York, and I don't think my car would quite cut it." He rubbed his chin and then his eyes narrowed at the window, then his brows arched, he got an idea.

"Come to think of it, we could get there quicker if we move out at sunset." He mused and a wry smile crossed his lips, before he walked towards the window and took a look outside. "The touring times for today are nearly over, and I could just take my car and drive us to town, then rent a more fitting car, and get to New York from there." He turned to us with a grin, "The place can be closed and the replacement guy can arrive whenever he wants."

I eyed Red and he eyed back, with a nod and hopeful grins we turned to face the chief.

"Sounds like a good plan ta me." Red cheered.

"Not the best, but it'll have to do for now. I'll have to improvise if we hit a road block, though." Mr. Hanson murmured while he walked over towards us, "But I'll probably need a minivan, cause with you two onboard with shells like yours, small cars just don't cut it." he smiled lightly.

At that, Red wrinkled his snout, "Cars don't cut," he argued then glanced at me questionably, "do they?"

I smiled thoughtfully, "Ah think Mr. Hanson means to say that a car won't be gettin' to New York any faster than walkin', it might be a long ride so wes gonna need somethin' big to fit the three of us." I replied and squeezed his hand a bit tighter, thankful for the warmth it provided added to my comfort, "Ah mean, compared to a month worth of travel by foot, a week or less by car sounds a lot nicer." I reasoned.

Red grunted but didn't comment, instead he stared at the journal he had in his hands. He must've picked it up off the couch when he woke up earlier. The look he had on his face made me wonder if he was more frightened than he let on.

I know he's just worried about pappy, but I do believe he's gonna be okay.

Pappy is stronger than a bunch of human, I'm sure he'll be just fine.

….

There wasn't much for us to do but stay low and in Mr. Hanson's private bedroom.

Thankfully, not many tourists came to talk to him so Red and I were concealed most of the time.

Although Red ended up falling asleep on the couch again, I tucked him under a blanket and picked up the journal, I began reading.

I'm glad pappy can read and write, because I think his handwriting is really pretty. I don't know how he does the pretty calligraphy, since his hand is bigger than ours, and even bigger than a human's hand. My handwriting is pretty scrappy and Red isn't even readable. I guess since we were living in the swamps, Red saw no point to make his handwriting readable. Besides, he always complained that the pencils were too darn thin and kept snapping in half, or have the head chipped off whenever he tried to write, plus our three fingers made holding the darn contraption even harder.

'_Any thoughts that pop in mah head, stay in mah head. Why the hell should ah write them down so someone else could read?_' He muttered when we were kids.

He was never the type to talk about his problems, not even with pappy, so I weren't really surprised with his reasoning. Red isn't very open with his feelings most of the time, unless he's really angry or sad, cause then they show on his face whether he likes it or not. I guess he just doesn't like to talk about how he feels. And yet, whenever I'm feeling down or sad, he's always there to back me up and make me feel better.

In truth, we're both more of listeners than talkative; we'd rather just listen to the other's problems than talk about our own.

I dunno why, but I just don't feel comfortable talking about my problems with anyone, sometimes. I remember I mostly used to talk to Susie, before that mongoose snapped her neck, but now I just don't talk that often anymore.

Well, unless I really need to tell pappy of something that's been making me really uncomfortable. When I can't talk to pappy for some reason or another, Red is always there next to me, willing to listen, and I'm thankful just to have him there.

I lay on the bed flat on my front and with the journal laid in display in front of me. I guess I got tired after a while and fell asleep, with my forearms pillowed under my head. Red and I probably slept for maybe a few hours before Mr. Hanson came in and woke us up, telling us to sleep in the car. I was too groggy and sleepy to pay attention to what he said exactly, I just let the human guide me around.

To make a long tale short, it was already sunset, I think. He had a classic Cadillac, he called it. Red and I had to slink through the darkness of the night and into the car. Since we weren't wearing shoes we sort of got the rugs inside a bit dirty, but we were too drowsy to pay attention, or really care. The chief packed the trunk with bags with clothes so we'd be able to change, just in case we had to and said we'll take food on the go, whatever that meant.

Red and I slept in the car during the ride to the city, and as much as I wanted to stay up to see the sights, I was just too tired to stay awake. Not that I would have been able to see much since it was so late at night, and dark to begin with. But to be honest it was mostly a blur, really. I do remember being ushered out of the car and into another room of sorts, the feel of a hard cold floor under my feet, but that was it and I didn't really remember any other details, before I crashed onto comfy but small bedding.

Snoring softly, I curled in bed and snuggled into the pillows, sighed into the cool sheets and drifted deeper into dreamland.

I could hear Red's snores sowing logs somewhere opposite of me, and then the chug and soft thrumming of an engine.

I could have sworn I felt the bed wiggle and shake, but only for a while, cause then I lost senses and drifted too deeply into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Not too happy with this chapter, but an update nonetheless...


	5. Five: Red

Chapter Five: -Red-

------------

Grumbling groggily at the doggone loud chirping of freakin' morning birds, I cursed the fact I didn't have my shotgun at hand to blow them out of the sky. It sure would have been handy to shut them up at this time of day, dangnabit.

I pushed off the bed and wiggled my toes when my bare feet touched the cool floor, before I wondered when the house had such a hard floor.

Of course, it didn't take more than a few more seconds, before I remembered what had happened the past few days.

Dee and I saw this black iron bird thing fly off, and then discovered our father went missing and our home was burned to the ground, along with the natural vegetation of trees surrounding it. Now we're traveling with the chief, the guy who took care of the tourists in the swamps, and we're heading to this place they call New York, cause it's where we believe our pappy had been taken to.

Lazily I rubbed my eyes and blinked at the wall opposite of me, then recognized my brother's shell from under the sheets.

I smirked at the sight of that small hill rise and fall while he slept, snoring softly and huddled into a tight ball. At least he slept peacefully and not toss and turn, like he'd often do whenever he's worried or scared. With Pa missing, to see him sleep so peaceful is comforting; it means he's handling the situation better than I first thought, so things will hopefully work out better.

"Good morning." Came a friendly voice, and I turned around to face the direction Mr. Hanson's voice came from.

"G'mornin' to you, too." I smiled back sleepily.

The Native American had a cup in his hand and took a sip, before he stepped closer and sat on the bed besides me. He handed me a small strange looking cup that looked just like his, "Coffee?" he offered.

I winkled my snout and politely shook my head. I could never understand how pa could drink something so black, thick and bitter, it tastes really awful! I'd rather have water, or cactus sap instead. Dee would drink it sometimes, but only with lots of sugar and cream. I tried it even with the cream and sugar, and I still don't like it, it just still tastes so weird to me.

"Did you sleep well?" he then asked, placed the cup on a nearby bed desk like table, and then picked up a book that was set nearby.

Speaking of books, I saw pa's journal appear from under the book the man had picked up, and as tempted as I was to pick it up I reluctantly decided not to. I really cant read all that well, and I reckon Dee was the one who put it there, so I'd better not touch it. Whenever he wakes up, if he didn't see it where he had left it, I'm sure he'd freak out, and I don't wanna give him a scare first thing in the morning.

I pushed off the bed and stepped closer to my sleeping brother, careful not to bang my head on the low ceiling, and then gently tugged the blanket and tucked my sleeping brother in. He murmured sleepily but didn't wake up, a little smile on his lips. I sat besides him on the bed for a moment and then glanced at the old man. He just leaned back on the bunk bed and started reading his book, sipping on that yucky muck he called a beverage.

A bit annoyed we ain't in New York already, but understanding he apparently needed a break from the long drive, I sighed softly. Unlike us, Mr. Hanson ain't used on staying up all night long, and he ain't young, either, so it's only understandable that he had to stop. I was a bit surprised with his- car, or van as he called it, cause it was like a bedroom with a kitchen attacked to the back of a car's front and on wheels.

I can tell we ain't in the city cause of them darned rats in the sky, and if I remember what pa said, the city doesn't really have birds in it, cause most of them find it hard to live. Also, if we were in the city then we should be in hiding, not relaxing. Besides, the cool air blew softly into this room and it smelled nice and fresh, and pa said the city smells bad at first, but you get used to it.

"Where are we?" I murmured, my hands on my knees, I tried not to drum my kneecaps for the lack of anything better to do.

He smiled gently and peeked at me from over his book, "We entered Georgia and just passed the Okeidokie swamps last night, so now we're at the outskirts of Waycross city." He explained quietly, "I'm going to have to drive into town to get some supplies, and then we can get past Carolina by evening, and arrive in Virginia and stop there." He informed.

"Why stop?" I inquired, a bit impatient, "Ye said we could get from 'ere to New York in one day, didn't ya?"

He sighed softly but smiled nonetheless, "Yes, I did. But I'm not as young as I used to be, and going there directly in one go wouldn't be a good idea." He paused for a moment and then pushed up, he sat more comfortably on the bed, "After all, wouldn't want those Agents to think I'm in a hurry, or else they might be aware of our movements and are trying to track us down." he frowned with a warning tone, "So whatever happens, you two have to stay close and don't wonder off, alright? I don't want you two boys to bump into any trouble."

Wordlessly, I nodded once. There wasn't much for me to say for that, anyway.

"Good." he nodded, satisfied with my answer and lack of rebuttal, "Also, I managed to find a payphone earlier and called Lorelei, she was in Northampton Massachusetts, figured why she didn't answer my calls earlier." He grinned lightly and shook his head, as if humored at that discovery.

"I filled her in onto the situation and explained what happened to your father." He added after a moment, and when I didn't say anything he continued, "Oddly enough, she didn't sound very surprised when I told her about two giant turtle boys." He hummed, a bit curious and confused. "Frankly, she said that the city was invaded by giant dinosaurs around a month back, Triceratops, she called them, I think." He paused again, blinked, shrugged and then smiled wearily, "Well, either way she said it'll take more than a pair of turtles to scare her."

I let that piece of info pass to be digested for now, because there was something more important in mind right now, "Can we trust 'er?" I murmured, a little uneasy about meeting some city human gal.

He nodded curtly, sure of his answer, "Yes, we sure can. She's on our side, and she'll hopefully meet us up at her place in New York. We'll be staying there while she and I look for your father." He took in a deep breath as a whiff of fresh air blew into the room again, "It would be wiser to stay at her place than at a hotel, so that way we won't risk being spotted going in or out of the room." He sent me a knowing look and smirked, "And if you boys cause a ruckus, then it wouldn't rouse suspicions."

He was probably hinting at how Dee and I like to rustle and tussle when we're bored. Some times it helps us get trouble off our minds with a bit of brotherly bickering. So ignoring how flustered I felt, I argued, "Can't I jus' go with ya?" really I wanted to take part in the search for pa. I don't wanna sit on my tail on some cushy chair while he's out there sleeping on cold, hard floor, or being beaten to death by humans.

"I'm afraid not, boy. The city isn't a place I'd want you to wonder on and around in your lonesome." He replied with a fatherly tone, "And let me warn you, it might be made of brick and stone, but walls have ears and it's a jungle out there, with predators you've never seen anything like."

"If yer tryin' ta scare me off, I reckon yer gonna have ta work a little harder than that." I arched a brow and smirked. I knew he already knew I was more stubborn than that, and a little scary tale aint gonna be enough to deter me from finding our father.

He smirked back and then chuckled, he shook his head in bemusement. "Well, something tells me I've got my hands full with the both of ya, that's for sure." He chuckled, reluctantly wanting to go back to his book.

Startled, I stiffened when I felt something bump against my shell. I turned and spied Dee yawning and stretching at much as the bunk bed allowed. I think his elbow or knee nudged my shell, but he either didn't notice it, or was pretending in hope to stop the noise that woke him up. Drowsily and like some five year old, his balled fists rubbed his eyes, giving a low whine how he didn't like being woken up so early.

After a moment he pushed up, stretched his arms again and then greeted us with a sleepy hello. He looked a little uncomfortable, so I pushed off the bed to give him space, and he stepped off the bed and towards the back of the… car-room thing. Of course he only opened the door and stood there for a moment, before he closed the door and timidly walked back, head ducked and looking a bit troubled.

"Um, ah need to go and- the bathroom's too small." He mumbled and his shoulder squared.

Mr. Hanson chuckle and then push off the bunk bed, before he gestured towards the front of the room, "We're at the side of the road a distance off. You can water the plants outside." He teased, his hands on his hip, "Just don't stray too far off, okay? I don't want you to get spotted by anyone." He paused, almost in afterthought, he cleared his throat, "And- I take it you know how to handle those zippers?" he gestured to the pants.

We blinked, furrowed in confusion and then stared at him, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"I don't know much about human-like turtles' anatomy," He reasoned, looking a little uneasy, "but just making sure it wont- bite anything, if you know what I mean." He shrugged a shoulder.

Again, confused we just stared at him.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, maybe looking a bit flustered and frustrated, "You know what? Never mind, just go and finish your business." He casually waved a hand and picked up his book, sat back he began reading with a slight furrow knit his brows.

We eyed each other and then shrugged, before we carefully made our way across the narrow space and towards the front of the room.

We were both a bit confused how the front seats looked like that of a car, and the passenger seat looked like it was folded into a table, set besides the driver seat. It was tucked under the- what did they call it, shelf? Deck? Dashing board? Bah, whatever. I meant the front thing where there was a small drawer where you put stuff. The seat was pushed out of the way to allow passage in and out of the room.

Dee and I swing the door open and stepped out, before we just stood there dumbstruck by the sight.

It's not like we've never seen a forest before, and I'm saying this as someone who lived most of his live in the swamp, if ya know what I mean. But this place looked less crowded, more space and you can actually see the grass and dirt coated floor, and the bright blue and cloudy sky above. The sun was warm and inviting and the breeze danced around nice and cool. The threes and plants were shorter than and not as bushy as the one back home, but they were also brighter green.

Unfortunately, there were also lotsa of 'em danged chirping birds and many scurrying animals, chipmunks or squirrels, kinda hard to tell the difference from where we stood.

At any case, I accompanied Dee till we were a safe distance from the road and he found himself a thick bush to do his business, and while I'm at it, I scurried a distance away to do my own. Although I got a bit of trouble with the zipper-- I mean, how on earth do people use this thing? I tried to close it but then the damn thing bit me. I was so snug tight afterwards it still smarts just thinking about it.

Good thing turtles have thick skin, huh.

I was sure not to wonder off too far from my brother, cause I didn't want him to get scared or worried if I'm out of sight. While he was still busy, I noted the trees were skinnier, the bark was sort of chipped and wrinkled, but I guess it was just the type of three that looked like that. While I cursed a steady stream at the doggon contraption, I did notice Dee chuckled close by, so flustered I swallowed the rest of my colorful language, as pa once called it.

A moment passed before I sensed him nearby, "You okay?" he asked, not coming close in case I wasn't done; either that or to avoid me smacking his head for laughing at me.

Once I was sure I was decent, I managed to get the damn thing shut without pinching myself again, and then put a mental note to never wear anything with a zipper! Nosiree! I aint wearing none of these damn things ever again!

"Jus' peachy." I muttered.

I turned around and stalked back towards the car thingy, and then Dee with a tiny smirk followed after me. A part of me glared at him and resisted the urge to punch him, but his baby face and suppressed toothy grin made me rethink that urge. He looked better when he was smiling, much better than when he's all miserable and moping around.

We hopped back into the car thing; Mr. Hanson explained it is called a trailer, a glorified minivan of sorts, it offers a safer trip to the city with less a chance to be spotted by strangers.

After a quick breakfast we drove off towards the city again.

So for the sake of skipping the boring stuff, we passed by all them cities and by nightfall passed the New York City borders, entering it after so long a wait. But of course, my brother and I were bushed, so we fell asleep only moments after that.

In the middle of the night, the Native American woke us up, and I was more awake than sleep this time, he led us up a staircase and though my brain was a bit foggy, I did notice another voice somewhere. Mr. Hanson led Dee to a couch and my brother crashed there, fast sleep again in a matter of seconds, but I settled barely awake for a while longer.

I blinked sleepily, rubbed my eyes resisting the urge to give in to the sandman, and then yawned. I was so tired…

"Red, go to sleep, it's getting late." Mr. Hanson murmured and I nodded absently. I wanted to stay awake, but was too weary to do it.

In seconds, I was snoring logs louder than pa ever could, or so it felt to my throat and snout.

….

As if things had gone faster in only seconds again, I woke up at the sound of cluttering dishes and Mr. Hanson's voice chattering and laughing.

Lazily, I rubbed my eyes again and pushed up on what I realized to be a couch. Blinking some of the sleep away, I yawned and stretched my arms over my head with my fingers hooked together.

"Mornin' Red," Dee's voice greeted me with a sweet mellow smile. He sat on the floor a short distance away from me with pappy's journal in his hands, and a cup of that yucky black muck by his knee, too. "Did ya sleep well?"

I nodded, "Yeah, ah slept like a rock." I smiled faintly, and then glanced towards the direction of the man's voice. "Where are we?" I murmured, only now I noticed the house we were in, as it just looked like those little apartment buildings we see in them TV programs.

"New York City," he smiled wide, a hopeful and maybe even psyched grin on his face, "Mr. Hanson said he's gonna go out in a while ta locations pappy mentioned in his journal," he said at first, then paused to ponder his next words and glanced at the far away door, what I expected to be the kitchen from the smell of eggs and toast, "Meanwhile, we're gonna have to stay with his woman friend."

"Hey, I thought I heard voices," a mellow woman stepped out of the other room with a huge- tray in her hands, and set it on a table nearby, "Eat'em up boys, there more where that came from, so don't be shy." She urged in a strange but friendly tone.

She was really pretty, I give her that. With her ink black hair, pale skin and frail but tough looking frame, she was probably as old as Mr. Hanson, if not younger cause she was kinda skinny, I weren't too sure.

I admit, though, I was really nervous when I first saw her and felt my throat tighten. I didn't know what to say, but at Dee's merry grin and how casual he was around her, I willed myself to calm down and not looked too frizzled.

There is no reason to be so jittered since she's on our side like Mr. Hanson said, right?

"Okay, I'll be off to check Fifth Street, and since it's a while off you two boys behave yourselves while I'm gone, understood?" he put on his hat and brushed his braided hair back, as it tucking a part of heritage out of view.

I remember in one of my late night visits, long before pa was gator-napped, he told me some people think it's weird for a Native American to appear in a city, that their- … what was the word… right-tests? So sometimes he has to keep it a bit covered so those mean people wouldn't pick on him or anything. Although I don't see why anyone would wanna pick on him, when he's a nice guy… humans were weird.

"If ya find anythin', please let us know, okay?" Dee begged with that puppy-eyed expression, and Mr. Hanson simply nodded before leaving the house.

A moment of uncomfortable silence lingered and the woman just sat on the armchair nearby. She watched the journal in Dee's hands for a moment before she glanced at me and smiled, "The bathroom is over there, dear; why don't you go wash up. Breakfast isn't going anywhere." She smiled and pointed at a door at the other side of the room.

I glanced at her wearily, then at the meal sitting on the table, before shoving a blanket off me and wordlessly marched towards the bathroom. I managed to work with the damn zipper careful not to let it bite me again, and then washed up. I admit I was highly amused how the soap subs leathered my hands. Bubbles were fun, probably one of the most fun things humans have ever made.

I perked up and spied the mirror in front of me, and for a moment I just stared at the face that greeted me.

Blankly, I felt my mind blank out of any thoughts, so I ignored the mirror and looked down at the rushing waters.

Once done washing up, I returned to the den and stiffened inwardly when I saw her. She sat on the floor right next to Dee closer than I'd like and was reading the journal over his shoulder. A part of me wanted to right over there and shove her away, but since she wasn't hurting him in any way, and my brother was grinning as she apparently helped him pronounce some words, I relaxed if only a notch.

I really want to trust her, but I don't want my brother hurt, so I guess I'll keep an eye on her, anyway.

But I do have to admit, Dee was happy and comfortable besides her, and she was being so damn nice, I couldn't help but feel a bit- annoyed? Angry? I dunno, I just don't like her acting all buddy-buddy with my brother when they've barely met for more than a few hours.

Annoyed and needing a distraction, I picked up a place with egg and toast and stared at it for a long moment, before I finally forced myself to pick it up and eat before it got cold.

I finished my breakfast in a few big bites, practically I shoved the stuff into my mouth and chewed only enough to soften it up, before I gulped it down. The still hardened mass stretched and pushed against the confines of my throat, so since I didn't want to choke, I drowned it with the glass of milk available nearby, even though the large gulps of the drink felt like they were going back up from the lack of passage space.

Somehow, the ache made me feel a bit better, even if it still annoyed me to see them so happy next to each other. I did notice Dee sending me a wry and concerned look, but I ignored it, staring idly at the empty plate in my hand.

As if sensing the discomfort, she glanced up and with a wry smile gestured for me to come closer. "Why don't you come closer, you wanna read your dad's journal, don't you?" she offered gently.

I glared at her for a long moment without making eye contact and sulked in my seat, but didn't answer. I'll read the thing when I get the mood to read it, I don't need her freakin' offer to read what's rightfully mine.

Dee frowned in concern and cocked his head a bit, "Red, you okay? You look kinda mad." he murmured.

I huffed and glared away at a window, not really feeling up to answering any questions.

I spied the transparent curtains block the sunrays that beamed into the room, and when I glanced at the empty plate in my hands again, a bitter thought came to mind and stabbed me in the chest.

"We should be out there lookin' fer pappy, not sittin' here doin' nothin'." I grunted and ignored a prickle at the back of my eyes, "We're sittin' here laughin' an' chatterin', enjoyin' the food an' sunshine, when pappy's probably out there somewhere locked in a cage, beaten and starved." I scowled at the window and ignored how the salty tears found no passage through my eyes, and decided to slip down to my nostrils instead.

The woman pushed off the floor and stood before me with a neutral, but confident look, and for some reason I found myself glaring up at her, almost as if challenging her with whatever it is she had to say.

"You want to help your father, don't you?" she asked quietly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course ah do!" I snapped, growing more irritated at her calm face. I resisted the urge to just up and punch her teeth in, she was making me so mad and her calm face wasn't helping.

She arched a brow, as if amused at my bark, but smiled mildly nonetheless, not the least bit upset at how I was glaring at her.

"Well being cranky and risking being discovered isn't going to help him." She lectured quietly as her tone of voice softened a notch, "Trust Jeffery, he'll find a lead to find your father and then we'll figure out a way to get him back," she somewhat cooed.

I snorted and looked away again, that's when she lowered herself to her knees, and then put a hand on my cheek and I resisted the urge to slap it away, I didn't trust her yet and she was being too friendly.

"Just relax and stay put, we'll find him, I promise." She said so very softly.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and after a long moment of staring into her dark blue eyes, I solemnly nodded, not really believing her, not at all, but needing the reassurance and comfort to keep my head leveled on my shoulders.

But then something registered in the back of my mind, and it flicked like a switch, I quirked a brow at her, "Who's Jeffry?"

She smirked, "Mr. Hanson's first name is Jeffry. Jeff knows how to track people down, so if you trust him he'll find your father, okay?" she cooed again, but not too sweetly, more like a friend than someone who's supposed to have authority over us.

Somehow, that alone made me feel a bit better, as long as she wasn't bossing us around then I'll accept her.

I just hope Mr. Hanson would find a clue soon, cause I don't wanna stay here any longer than I have to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I think I'll hustle things up a bit, I don't want this story to drag on for no reason.


	6. Six: Dee

Chapter Six: - Dee-

--------------

Calmly, I stared out the window at the tall darkened buildings and blinking yellow, red and blue lights.

Shrouded in the inky blackness of the night, the huge pale blue disk in the sky beamed softly.

I can't say I've ever seen anything so pretty, yet so overwhelming.

The buildings were colossal to say the least, they were bigger than anything I've ever laid eyes on; and the biggest person I've know was pappy. The blinking lights were brighter than any firefly I've ever seen. The sky was a thick sheet of nearly black and blue, and the stars were barely visible in some spots, while pretty clear in others.

The nightly air was cold and though it was comforting and carried the smell of soil and sea breeze; or what I assumed to be a sea breeze since I've never been to an ocean, and the smell was salty and breathing it for too long made me lose my lunch. Either way, the blowing air was with a strange stench, from pastry scents whiffed into the air to the rotting smell of burned rubber.

The strong smells clung to the back of my throat, like a slug balling up and growing with the hideous aftertaste. I had to spit it out on the fire escape, as Mrs. Jones called it, while careful not to hit anyone down the ally.

I tugged on the warm thick blanket over my shoulders and with the apartment lights out, star gazed as long as I could. I wasn't tired and the view was just too- breathtaking, ya know? I really can't find the right word to describe it. Also, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to star gaze and enjoy the view while it lasted, cause I know things wont stay calm for long.

It's been a week since we've arrived in New York, and so far there had been no luck in locating pappy's exact location. Mr. Hanson said that he found a few leads in the sewers, but he didn't want to rouse suspensions with the maintenance workers, so he couldn't linger for long down there, especially when he didn't want to lead them to where he was going.

He located pappy's old lair and said it was quite the sight, but didn't say exactly how it looked like.

Red's been growing anxious to get out of the house and out in the open to find our father, and it's getting harder and harder to keep him contained. Mrs. Jones assured him things would work better if he just stayed put, but he's having a hard time just being nice to her for some reason. I can't really say, but I think there is just something about her, he ain't liking.

She told me Red reminds her of her son, Arnold, saying they were just as stubborn.

Except that my brother was a bit more behaved and willing to listen to authority and not fight them, most of the time anyway, when he knows disobeying would make things worse.

I know he's not too comfortable being cooped up for so long in a house, that's why it feels like a death sentience to him whenever he's grounded to his room when younger, and being with a somewhat complete stranger like Mrs. Jones kinda added to his discomfort, but we're trying to get used to it. Although Red is going to have to work a little harder and try to be a bit nicer, cause I know he ain't too comfortable around her.

I guess it's because she acts like a mom at times and we've never had a mom, it gets kinda- uncomfortable, I admit.

And speaking of comfortable, Red and I finally got our good ole overalls back. Golly, I wouldn't wanna wear those goshdarn zippers ever again! They pinch really, really hard! And the pain keeps smarting for hours, and it made me feel even more confined and uncomfortable. The more I think about it, the more I find it aint even funny anymore.

"You still up, kid? It's past midnight," she stepped out of her private bedroom and quietly made her way towards me.

"Ah couldn't sleep," I confessed with a sheepish smile.

She stood a distance away from the window and glanced out for a brief moment, probably complementing the view as well, before she glanced at me and put a hand on my shoulder, "You shouldn't be sitting here for too long, you might catch a chill." She lectured gently as she tugged my blanket to make sure I was warm, before she reached out to shut the window. "Don't want you feeling sick again; seasickness aint fun, trust me, I know how it feels." She quirked a small smile.

"But ah aint sleepy," I sulked, but she'd hear none of it and gently ushered me to the bedroom.

Really, back home I'd stay up all night and do nothing but gaze at the stars. There were times I'd stay up for two days straight, but feel really exhausted by the end. Forgot what pappy called it, it sounded something like insane-mania, or something. Pappy used to make me drink warm milk to help me sleep, but it doesn't always work, cause I always wake up in the middle of the night and need to relive myself.

"Is Mr. Hanson back?" I asked her, if only to stall and not go back to bed just yet.

She nodded once as we reached the bedroom, "Yeah, he came back about an hour after you boys went to bed," she murmured and opened the door, before she ushered me to go in, so I did as told.

In the bedroom, Red was mildly up and awake, and he gave a little relived smile when he saw us enter. He probably realized I wasn't in the room and woke up; we kinda can sense if the other is around or not, granted since we've lived together for the past ten-something years, and I know he doesn't like waking up in the middle of the night and not find me there for some reason.

I mean, the last time that happened- well… let's not open old wounds, okay?

He perked when we came into the room and I think Mrs. Jones gave an aspirated sigh. Clearly she's not used on looking after two unable-to-sleep teenaged turtle boys with missing-parent problems, huh.

"Good God, and I thought Arnold's sleeping habits were a mess." She shook her head with her hands on her hip, "I guess it goes to show ya, night owls like you three are sure birds of a feather." She smiled lightly.

Red wrinkled his snout and I knew he resisted the urge to point we ain't got no feathers. So I just settled on the bed besides him instead of going to my own, and then snuggled against him using the blanket to keep me warm. Though a bit startled he didn't mind, we just snuggled besides each other while Mrs. Jones felt we needed time alone, she wished us goodnight and quietly left.

I sighed softly and he pulled up his blanket over his shoulder and snuggled besides me. Peaceful and relaxed, I closed my eyes and just listened to the ticking of the clock nearby, the tempo of his heartbeats, as well as the crickets chirping outside the window; the sounds helped me doze off, if only lightly. The surrounding noises gave a sense of familiarity and I imagined we were happily back home.

"Ya think pappy's okay?" I murmured suddenly, and unintentionally roused him from his much needed sleepy daze. I timidly reached from under my blanket to grasp his hand, then wondered if I should just forget the question and go to sleep; or try to, anyway.

His hand gripped mine a little tighter than I expected, and he sighed, "Ah dunno… ah jus' don't know anymore."

I glanced up to look at him, and I saw him stare at the opposite wall, eyes dimmed from the darkened room, but I could clearly detect the faintest glitter of tears. I squeezed his hand a bit tighter and bit my bottom lip, feeling guilty for bringing up the un-answerable question for the umpteenth time this all of this started. He looked so miserable; I don't think I've ever seen him this sad before.

Did pappy's absence scare him that badly?

"It's okay, Red. Pappy is gonna be fine, ah'm sure we'll find him." I assured and tenderly rubbed his arm.

He looked at me with half a glare, " Dee, it's been a freakin' week already! He could be long dead by now!" he choked, shocked by his own words, and then rolled his head over his shoulders and then stared away, "What if we _can't_ find him? What if we never see him again?" he blubbered, then sniffled and raised a fist to rub his wet eyes. "What if it's already too late," he looked at me with glossy eyes.

I swallowed a cold hard lump in my throat, ignored the pain that prickled the back of my sockets and hugged him close and tight. He latched onto me as if I were to be the next person to disappear, and that thought was enough for me to hold him tighter, hugging strongly. I tenderly rubbed his shell and soothed him the best I could, I tried not to think how it could be true, that our father is already gone.

Although a part of me had to muse at our current position; Red isn't always this open with his feelings, especially when he cries, cause he doesn't like- scratch that, he _hates_ crying. Heck! I remember a time when he scrapped his knee and while pappy tended to it, he didn't even let himself whine when the thing stung, while I couldn't help but cry when our father took care of my scrapped knee.

Often times, it's him who's soothing me when I'm sad or upset, not the other way around, and it kida scars me to see him so broken like this. But either way he needs the comfort and- goshdarnit! Comfort him I will. So when he leaned against me and buried his face under my chin, suppressing a choked sob of overwhelming fear, I just held him closer and comforted him the best I could.

I know it's gonna be hard for both of us to accept it, if pappy was truly and really already gone, but we have to keep loking for him and I know one week ain't enough to determine if pappy's live or not, so we're gonna have to keep looking.

I know Mr. Hanson said he already located pappy's old lair, he even drew a circle on the map to show us where it was. He said that he'd take us there when he deemed it safe, and that was a good three days ago. Surely the maintenance workers would be done with whatever they were working on by now, right? Maybe if I can get the map from his room, we could check the place out on our own?

"What'chu thinkin'?" Red sniffled and pushed away while he rubbed an eye, "Ah know that look in yer eyes, Dee. Yer up to somethin', aren't you." He gave a weary smile, but it was a welcomed change to his miserable one earlier, "Fess up, what's the plan."

I flashed him a sheepish grin and hoped things would work out for our benefit. "Well, ah think if we can get the map from Mr. Hanson's bedroom, we could go check out pappy's old home on our own." I explained, and then shifted a bit more comfortably on the bed to settle besides him, "Maybe then, we could- ah dunno, look around and find clues? Mr. Hanson said he found stuff, but he just didn't say what." I shrugged.

Red blinked at me for a moment and rubbed the last of the moist from his eyes, then murmured confusedly, "Yeah, we can do that, but ah thought he put the maps in pappy's journal."

I blinked and arched my brows at his piece of info, "Really?" I inquired and when he nodded, I looked around the room and found the black leathered book on the free bed besides mine, so I pushed off Red's bed and marched towards it, picked it up and stared at the cover for a moment longer, the black leather with the golden letters looked different yet the same every time I look at it.

I flipped it open, and inside a wad of paper nearly fell out of the folds, but thankfully I managed to gram them before they scattered on the floor. "Well shut my mouth with a fish biscuit, the maps were right there the whole time." I exclaimed in joy, but quickly bit my lips, squared my shoulders and nervously glanced at the door when I thought I spoke too loudly.

After a few suffocating seconds of thick silence, I sighed softly in relief. I guess Mrs. Jones went to bed already, she ain't in the kitchen and didn't hear me so it might be safe for us to sneak out right now.

Red pushed off the bed and quietly padded to the door, and as if hearing my thoughts he pressed his non-visible ear to the wooden slot, just to make sure it was safe for us to make a move. After a moment he smirked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I grinned back, cause I knew my brother was back to his good ole, cheerful and troublesome self.

"Ah reckon the coast is clear," He murmured, slowly gripped the doorknob and turned it around, he opened the door.

We both cringed when there was a small but clear squeak coming from the old hinges, we froze and counted the seconds we held our breath for the inevitable humans to arrive, but none of it came. With relived sighs we tiptoed out of the room, scurried to the kitchen to make sure it was empty, and then I took a pair of flashlights from a nearby cabinet to aid us in our search.

Mr. Hanson said the sewers were mighty dark, I don't want us to get lost down there, especially if I want to get to pa's old home and back, long before the humans wake up. Right about now, if I'm reading the kitchen clock correctly- it's the clock on the mike-o-wave thingy so I could be wrong, it was around two in the morning, so we had at least four hours to risk and I'm willing to give it a try.

Anyway, after we secured two flashlights, two long scarves and a crow-bar; though it looked nothing like a crow if ya ask me, Red and I decided to sneak out using the bedroom's fire escape, cause we didn't want them to know we even left. We locked the bedroom door before we descended the steps, and used to crow-bar to pry open the sewer manhole cover.

Well I gotta say, the smell that greeted us made my eyes tear and it felt like they were gonna bleed! Red nearly passed out when the smell hit our senses- and I pity him, cause his sense of smell is more acute than mine, so he probably has it worse. But I gotta say the smell was so _Awful_ How on earth did pappy live in a place like _this?_ It reeked worse than the dead!

No, scratch that… I've come across dead corpse that smelled better than this.

We put on the scarves and tightly wrapped them around our snouts, and then made our way down. Red went down first just to cover my back in case something was down there, half complaining how the scarf tickled his nostrils and made him want to sneeze.

After I descended a few steps I looked up to pull the manhole cover, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say something atop the building above flickered like a fleeting shadow. I blinked and frowned, waited a moment longer and when it didn't come back, I shrugged it off. It was probably some bat or a night bird of sorts, so I pulled the cover back up and blocked the exit, just so it won't bring suspicions that anyone was ever down there.

"What took ya so long?" my brother grumped, eyes squinted in hope of blocking the smell from misting his eyes.

"Sorry, the thin' was heavier than it looked." I sheepishly shrugged and pointed at the manhole cover.

Not fully satisfied with the answer, but accepting it nonetheless, he snorted to clear his nose and flicked the flashlight on, illuminating the darkened tunnel we were in. "Then let's get to it," he urged, already growing inpatient to find pappy's old home.

I've left the journal back at the apartment and took only the maps, cause I didn't want to lose pappy's precious book, it had much too much information to be lost in the middle of the murky sewers. Since I've read most of it and memorized what was needed, hopefully we don't need to take it along and the maps would be more than enough to guide us through.

With the scarves protecting our sensitive nostrils from the awful smells, we flicked on our flashlights and I pulled out the map, searching for Fifth Street. We were at Mrs. Jones's place and Fifth Street was about six blocks away, so we simply went through a straight line for a good while, till we reached a junction where water poured from every which direction, with a whirlpool of sorts down the bottom.

It was freaky, but I gotta admit the thing also looked pretty awesome.

From where we stood, if you pay close attention and listen past the torrents of roaring water, you can actually hear the footfalls of people on the pavement and the cars as they dashed across the street.

It was overwhelming and intimidating, yet just as awesome.

We continued on and took a turn left and continued forward for a while.

After another good while of walking we passed a whole bunch of other corridors, before we had to take another turn left.

I was a bit confused while looking at the map, why the thing looked like a messed up spider-net with no order, but I realized the older the sewage section was, the more messed up the piping got, while the recent sewage piping was a bit more organized. Although Red joked by saying whoever planned this part of the system was probably cross-eyed, and I admit that made me laugh.

I guess the humans learned from their previous mistakes and tried to patch it up, but it just came out crooked, huh.

We reached a small stream-like area where the sewage water was low and trickled like a lazy brook. It looked like a part of the ceiling broke and blocked the water from flowing in, therefore there was probably a floor behind one of them walls, and we'll have to be careful or else we'll drown in the yucky flood of human waste… just thinking about it made my guts churn..

We deemed the empty tunnel safe for the moment, so I tugged off the scarf cause it made my snout feel hot and itchy, not to mention stuffy. The smell that greeted us made me sneeze, hot and sour with a stench worse than burnt rubber, but the cool and smelly damp air was quite welcomed, even if it didn't smell as fresh as I hoped for, but it wasn't as awful compared to the other tunnels.

"So, where are we?" Red perked at me while he tugged his scarf and took a breather. He coughed and spat the taste that invaded his mouth, while his face wrinkled in disgust, "Ugh! Humans seriously stink! No wonder they made these places underground, it reeks like nothin' ah've ever smelt!" he snorted and shuddered, "Ugh, ah've gutted fish that smelled sweeter than this place," he muttered.

I just grinned at his comment and pulled out the map to check, then beamed happily when I realized pappy's old home was just around the next corner. So without saying another word, I hurried on ahead and Red wordlessly followed.

No more than five minutes later, we arrived at that looked like a half demolished wall.

As first, I was startled and maybe a bit frightened at the sight of the torn down place. Support beams were crushed and the walls had tiny specks of debris rolling off every now and then. There were a few rats scurrying around, so since the place wasn't completely abandoned, then it wasn't all that dangerous. If there was a risk the walls would fall down, then the rats wouldn't have lingered around.

After I tucked the map into my overall pocket, I took the flashlight to visually search the place before daring to go in.

I wondered if this what the journal meant when pappy mentioned being hunted down by them alien thingamabobs, and somehow I wasn't too eager to find out, but ventured towards the place, anyway. It didn't take long before I found the entrance and I signaled for Red to follow, and I admit he didn't look too happy about it, but followed reluctantly, nevertheless.

I stopped for a moment to stare at what I recognized as the den. There was a broken television set on the far wall, with a huge beam smashing the thing in half and glass shards scattered like spilt water on the floor. A crushed couch with the stuffing and springs poking out, and coffee table with splinters scattered around it. There were also scattered and torn books littered the floor, some had pictures and some had text, and on the far side a curtain hung from a hallowed arch, it looked like it was missing a door.

"What **is** this place?" Red mumbled in awe, eyes wide as they took in every little detail he could memorize.

He walked ahead towards the hung curtain for a makeshift door, nudged it lightly with his flashlight then sneezed with the smell of overpowering dust, before he hesitantly picked it up to glance behind it.

I searched the walls with the flashlight till I found a power switch, "This," I began quietly and flicked the switch, but no light came to life as I had hoped, "is where pappy used to live." I murmured, then noticed the strange build of the house-like burrow.

It looked more like something the humans would make, how odd.

"Ya think we'd find somethin' 'ere?" my brother called a bit loudly and his echo bounced from the far room, so I followed and peeked under the curtain, while careful not to get too much dust on me. "Ah mean, this place does look kinda familiar fer a place deserted for a good coupla years," he added more quietly, carefully kicking an old turned upside down paper box.

Inside the bedroom, I searched with the flash light for a moment longer, noting the double bunk beds and torn dresser with tattered clothes scattered around. The rats had feasted on whatever remained in this room, and clearly the stench meant they made it into their own, too. Made me wonder what on earth crawled in and died in this place, cause my nostrils were starting to hurt from the awful smell.

I picked up the scarf and covered my snout for the sake of keeping the smell away, it made me feel pretty light headed, and I sure as hell didn't want to pass out in a place like this.

I frowned at the two bunk beds through squint eyes, which meant there were four beds, and all four beds look like they were used at some point; how strange. I thought pappy just had Red and me with him when he used to live in the city.

At that thought, something clicked in the back of my mind, so I exit the room and searched the rest of the burrow. As I expected, I found another small room with a single bed, but it was too small to be for pappy, and besides it were some neglected candles and some tattered mats, as well as what looked like a rather old shredded robe.

Confused, I continued the search until I found another odd room. It looked like it had furniture in it but was removed recently, cause there were odd colored squares on the wall, as if there used to be something there, but was removed just a while ago.

"Somethin' wrong, Dee?" my brother appeared behind me.

I tensed and eyed my brother, a cold sinking feeling tickled the pit of my stomach, "Red, ah don't think this was pappy's home," I began, a strange sense of growing dread prickled the back of my neck, and when he glanced at me questionably, I added, "Ah think- we stumbled into someone else's home." I confessed, looking back across the room we shared.

"Someone else?" he frowned and glared into the flashlight's spotlight as it moved across the room, "What'chu mean?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and was just about to answer, when I sensed a movement behind us, a shadow moved near the burrow's exit.

My skin tingled and instantly fear pounded against my chest, thudding loud enough to be heard. I nervously scurried closer to my brother and gripped his shoulder, a shield to protect myself from whatever was approaching. He stiffened as well when the movement returned at the makeshift-doorway of a blasted wall, the path he'd taken when we entered this burrow, and he quickly took a defensive stance, ready to punch anything or anyone who tries to attack.

"Who's there? Show yerself!" he barked suddenly, and I couldn't help but jump and yelp in surprise.

Or at least, I _thought_ it was me who yelped…

The seconds crawled like there was no tomorrow, slower than a snail on ice, but the shadow lingered near the door, it didn't speak nor move, it blended into the darkness if it had been there the whole time.

I managed to collect my courage and whispered into my brother's ear, hopefully it's only the rats, nothing dangerous or anything. "Maybe we should jus' leave, we found what we were lookin' fer, somewhat, so we should go back," I murmured quietly, "It's already been a while, and the others would probably realize we're missin'." I added.

He nodded once and slowly edged towards the doorway, but then we both stiffened when something shadowy flickered across the opening again. I could easy feel my brother's heart pound against his chest and vibrate against shell, and I knew he was as terrified stiff as I was, he was just taking it better cause he's used on facing whatever mystery we ever came across.

"Who's there?" I called, hopefully if I'm not yelling, whoever it is would answer.

At first, we got no response, but then a shuffle with rolling bits of debris came, before a voice replied, "Dudes, you really shouldn't have come here, this place could collapse any minute." A guy warned in a shushed voice.

"Who are you?" Red growled and held his flash light close, then pointed it at the exit.

The shadowy figure vanished by ducking behind the wall, avoiding the bright light, "Nu uh! Dude, turn the lights off first and keep your voice down. Do you wanna get buried alive?" the voice hissed, "If you keep talking loudly the roof will collapse." He warned.

"Red, maybe we should listen to him," I whispered. I took my brother's hand and squeezed it, and then pointed my flashlight to the ceiling, showing him the part that will fall down if he kept being loud. Although at first it looked pretty sturdy to me, but now that I've got a better look at the place I can see being here was a mistake, we had to leave.

"Hell no! Ah aint listenin' to no ghostly weirdo not till he shows himself!" my brother barked again.

At the loud echoing voice debris and bits of stone crumbled from the ceiling with a gradually growing rumble, and the bits and speckled pieces hit the floor like a faint drizzling rain. The spot where I set the flashlight began to crumble and I saw a huge chuck slowly break free.

"**_RUN!!!_**" I cried and released his hand to shoved him forwards towards the exit.

Red yelped and nearly topped forwards with my shove, but once he gained back his footage he twirled around just missing a huge chunk that fell between us, missing my snout by a hair! I backed away from the huge rocky chunk and nearly tripped backwards, being driven deeper into the burrow and inwardly going farther from the exit.

For a fleeting moment, I was terrified to think the ceiling would collapse and I would be trapped in here; or worse, get buried alive and never see my brother and father again. But then something flashed in blazing hot white before my very eyes, before someone grabbed my hand, tight and firm, yanked real hard and then tossed me right out of the opening as if I weighted no more than a feather.

Of course with no natural breaks flying in mid air, I collided with my brother and into a heap of arms and legs. We were out of harm's way and into the shallow waters, just as the rest of the ceiling came down in a loud thundering roar. Coughing, dizzied and shaken by the terrifying experience, once the dusk settled down when the coughing and hacking stopped, I rubbed my eyes and blinked.

I realized we were in the dark and the flashlights were missing; or at least mine was.

Thankfully my brother was right besides me, but I still tensed when a shadowy figure moved about a short distance away. I realized the tunnel wasn't completely pitch black, there was the faintest tint of light, but it wasn't enough to see anything just yet, our eyes still needed to adjust to the dark. The shadowy figure was huge and bulky with bright eyes, it looked pretty scary.

But imagine my shock when I realized there were _two_ of them.

Out of nowhere, a flashlight beamed out right towards us as the source of the light belonged with one of the shadowy figures. I yelped and squint my eyes, my sockets prickled painfully with the bright lights assaulting my eyes. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, my hand in front of me to protect my orbs from the painful brightness, when suddenly another light shot out towards the figures.

I blinked and realized Red still had his flashlight, he used the opportunity to flash them and get a better look.

One of them, the one who didn't carry the flashlight, yelped and raised an arm to protect his eyes from the bright light.

I admit I was never, _ever_ prepared to see two meticulously looking giant walking talking turtles before us.

Well, not a pair who looked exactly like us, anyway.

"_Duuuude_" an orange wearing turtle gasped, his eyes wide and shocked.

Although I had no idea what that word he just said meant, I couldn't have agreed more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: The chapter grew longer than I expected…


	7. Seven: Red

Chapter Seven: -Red-

---------------

I just gapped wide eyed and slack jawed at the pair of identical turtles standing before me.

This wasn't happening, was it? I'm dreaming, right? These guys aint real, are they?

"Dude, pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." The orange masked fellow raised an arm to his partner without turning to face him, but after a moment with no reply he faced his twin, "Leo?" he echoed with a concerned tone, and then touched his companion to make sure he was alright.

The other blue wearing guy didn't move at first. He just stood there with wide, cold, blank eyes and stared at us as if not believing what he was seeing, even if what he saw was right before him he found it hard to believe it; honestly I could say the same. But then he snapped out of his daze at the concerned touch, quickly he slapped the seemingly-offending hand away and glared, he gave the orange wearing guy a nasty scowl, as if scolding him for even daring to touch him.

The orange wearing guy coiled back with a sheepish grin, he didn't say anything to his partner and just looked at us nervously, rubbed and soothed his slapped hand then offered a small smile, "So, um… hi?" he addressed us, unsure.

"Uh… howdy?" Dee replied, then slowly pushed to his feet and gently helped me up.

My foot hurt cause I stubbed my toe on a rock when my brother shoved me, but looking at the now blocked entrance of where we were just a moment ago, I'm glad he did, cause I wouldn't have wanted to be buried under all that rubble.

After all, I want to reunite with pa, and I can't do that if I'm dead under a pile of rock.

Looking back at the pair I fixed my gaze on the blue masked guy. I don't know why, but the way he was looking at us rubbed me the wrong way, and the longer it lasted the more it started to grate on my nerves.

The awestruck look in his eyes told me he was anything but amused to see us, unlike his partner he didn't look amused and curious, he looked highly irritated and maybe even angry. I don't know why, but he looked royally pissed.

The orange masked turtle hesitantly stepped closer, but the blue masked one grabbed his wrist, yanked him back then hissed something. They whispered to each other and the hushed conversation felt heated; I think they were arguing and the blue guy got on the orange guy's nerves, too. Soon, the orange one forcefully pried his hand free and snapped something at the blue guy, who in turn flinched then scowled in distaste, before the orange wearing guy turned to us and smiled sheepishly, offering Dee a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Michelangelo," he introduced himself and then poked a thumb at the one scowling behind him, "And that's my grouchy brother, Leonardo. But don't mind him, he just woke up on the wrong side of the meditation mat this morning," He grinned wide and smothered a chuckle, "You can just call us Mike and Leo, though." He added in a friendly voice, ignorant to the looks his partner was drilling in the back of his skull.

Dee timidly glanced at me seeking approval so I shrugged, seeing no harm seeing they were being friendly enough, so with a childlike smile he reached out and accepted the handshake, maybe squeezing a little harder than intended, "Ah'm- Dee, and this is my brother, Red." He gestured towards me, a bit more confident. I didn't say anything so we just nodded to each other in silent greeting.

When Mike clearly saw I wasn't gonna say anything, he spoke again, "So, uh… where did you pop out from? Cause the last time I checked, there were only two mutant turtles in New York." He joked weakly.

Dee smiled a bit shyly, though a small frown told me he was confused at something, "Last ah checked, Red and I were the only turtles around, too." He admitted with a shrug.

Mike grinned wider and crossed his arm over his chest, that's when I noted there weird sticks tucked on either sides of his belt, along with the brown cushy things he had on his elbows and knees. I glanced at- Leo, and saw he wore the same getup, except he just didn't have the sticks and had two blue thingies behind his shell, as well as a belt running over one shoulder and across his front.

"Yeah, kinda figured as much," Mike grinned the glanced at me, a perhaps a bit unsure smile quirked the corner of his mouth, "So what are you two doing here? Obviously you aren't from around here, right?"

I shrugged, "Wes were lookin fer our pa," I replied. He arched a brow and blinked, as if not understanding what I was saying, "He was taken by some of them humans, ah think. Wes were told they were agnets, or sumthin."

"Agents, Red. Thar called agents." Dee corrected with a wry smile.

"Hillbillies, who'da thunk it." Mike murmured in a small chuckle, but the blue masked turtle smacked his shoulder and hissed something. Mike yelped and rubbed the sore spot before he straightened up, cleared his throat then spoke more seriously, "Well, uh… what kind of agents?"

Dee and I blinked at each other, realizing we really had no idea if there were more than one type of agent, so we shrugged.

"C'mon, you gotta have some idea who it could be, right?" Mike argued with a gentle smile. "Any significant signs? Noticeable Marks? Spiffy double-o-seven jive? Anything?"

"Well, they had this big black iron bird of sorts," Dee began, fidgeting a bit with his damp clothes starting to dry against his skin, "a chopper, ah think they call it, and it had this red mark on it-"

"Red mark?" Leo suddenly piped out, expression alarmed and maybe even a bit peeved, and though in the back of my mind I couldn't help but note the dry husky hiss in his voice; it was anything but friendly. "Your father was kidnapped by the Foot?" he growled.

I wrinkled my snout in confusion, "Not a foot, agents! Gob-mint agents or sumthin," I muttered, unable to pronounced the confounded word.

Leo huffed in frustration then shot me a snobby look, it annoyed me, "You mean Government agents?" he asked and I just gave a curt nod, so he huffed in annoyance, then continued, "Great, either way the Foot have their own agents, and I wouldn't be surprised if there was a branch working for the government." He frowned and a trouble look washed over his features.

After a pause he looked back at us, his tone grew thick and warning, "The Foot isn't someone you should be messing with, and they're way beyond your league." He warned and stepped closer to stand besides his companion, "But at any case, we shouldn't be here any longer than necessary, you should come with us," he paused to glance around the empty sewer tunnel, "I think our master would like to have a word with you, regardless."

"And why should we go wit' you?" I growled, willing to fight my way out if they tried to force us.

"Because were obviously from the same specie?" Mike smiled weakly and shrugged. "Hey, we could be long lost brothers separated at birth or something," he laughed.

"Ah doubt it," I snorted, not even remotely tickled by the ridicules thought, and then sent Leo a sour glare. I really do _not_ like the guy, and God forbid if we were at some point related. "And Ah dunno about you, but that reason aint good enough," I scowled and pulled Dee closer in spite his disagreeing expression, then pushed him behind me just a bit, "So why are you two here, anyway?"

"We saw you going into the sewers a while back, so we thought you were homeless looking for a place for the night." Mike explained calmly, "You were going around an area where a big albino gator lived." He paused for a moment, a strange friendly smile tugged his lips, "Naturally we didn't want you getting eaten so we followed, but as we followed you we were pretty confused how you seemed to know how to get to this place." He crossed his arms and gave the demolished wall a lopsided smirk, "Boy, were we in for a big surprise."

"That makes both of us," Dee agreed with a careful smile, and then glanced at me from over my shoulder and whispered, "We can trust them, Red; ah feel they're tellin' the truth." He rubbed my shoulder and flashed me a sure grin, but added the puppy eyes just to be sure I'd agree.

I hesitated for a moment and sent Leo a scowl, which he returned just as uneasily.

It might just be my unease mixing with the tension, but I really didn't really like him.

Mike was alright but Leo was really starting to edge on my nerves, just being next to him irritates me. Still, I nodded though not really happy with the situation but accepting it, if only for Dee's sake.

Soon, Leo took the lead while Dee and I followed, and Mike covered the back saying it was just to make sure we weren't being followed. But followed by whom and why, they wouldn't say.

Although Dee and I grew anxious when we realized it was already the early hours of the day, we knew we wouldn't be able to get back to Mrs. Jones' place on time. Our human friends were probably already in panic, discovered our little escape and are out on the streets looking for us. Although I don't think they'll find us, not unless Mr. Hanson manages to find this place without the map.

But one thing I'm sure of, Mr. Hanson is **so** gonna tan our hides when we get back, I just know it and it makes my skin tingle just thinking about it.

"A swamp? Really?" the orange guy piped up with a huge grin, and when Dee nodded with a mellow smile Mike's grin grew even bigger, "Cool! Bet it's a pretty nice place to be in the middle of nature, huh?"

Dee grinned wide, "It's even prettier at night, yeah. There's even a pretty brook just a distance off with a gorgeous waterfall, it's really great for swimmin' and it's always full of fish." He flashed a huge grin, but then perked as he remembered something else, "It's also very safe, the gators don't usually go there because it's on higher land, and it's just too rocky for them to climb." He then added with that happy, chatty voice of his.

I hid a smile, grateful my little brother wasn't scared or tense, at least he was enjoying his time.

Leo then abruptly hissed and ordered us to silence, then signaled with a hand, while his other hand reached up to the two long stick things strapped on his shell. Mike stiffened for a moment, and then his hands slowly folded back with his fingers touching the top of the sticks tucked in his belt, and only now I noticed the chains attached to them.

A moment passed and I glanced at Dee when he back stepped to press a little closer against me, fearing what suddenly came up.

Another thick moment of silence passed, only the scurrying of rats and the gurgling of water filled the empty void of near utter silence, before the blue masked guy motioned for us to keep quiet, then instantly and silently bolted from the side of the tunnel we were at to the other side in a flicker of motion, I don't think I even saw him move!

Inwardly I blinked and rubbed my eyes, did he just- suddenly vanish? How did he do that?

But anyway, Leo settled still with his shell pressed against the wall, as the orange masked turtle stood besides Dee and me, and we settled in utter silence waiting whatever it was to pass so we could move on again.

I listened to my heartbeats pound against my ears, before Leo's shrouded and shadowy figure, barely visible, peeked from his spot beyond the wall, and then signaled for us to quietly and quickly follow.

I don't really know how they did it, but when Dee and I walked through the muck and grime, those other two guys barely made a sound. I mean, it was almost as if they weren't even there, as if they were ghosts they simply floated over the masses that flowed through the murky stream.

"Let's go, before they come back," Mike muttered and quickly and gently nudged us to move a little faster.

I didn't know who they meant by they, but I really didn't want to stick around and find out, especially if it's someone they're trying to avoid. I mean, if they had to be this stealthy just to avoid bumping into someone, then I'm sure it's pretty much worth the effort; know what I mean?

Anyway, I took my brother's hand and gave it an assuring squeeze, which he returned with a nervous but relived smile, and then we followed after Leo. Although I really didn't like letting him lead us around, almost feeling like sheep led to the slaughter, I knew we couldn't stand a chance in these sewers alone, we needed him to help guide us out of this goshdarned maze.

After a while of taking multiple confounded twists and turns, making me feel confused and lost in the process, we arrived at a large open area with a hole in the floor. Mike grinned and said we were at the junction, whatever it meant, and then gestured to us to jump into the rabbit hole-like gap in the floor, but we shook our heads and said no, he shrugged and simply leapt down with a little excited whoop.

Leo then arrived and gestured for us to go ahead and he'll follow after, assuring it was safe. I turned to my bro and he shrugged, before he timidly stepped closer to peer into the bottomless pit. He gulped, gathered his resolve and then hoped into the hole, but with a startled cry and not an excited one, so gathering my uneven nerves I soon followed, not wanting to look like a chicken in front of Leo.

I mean- goshdarnit! If my little brother would jump into a bottomless pit, then so can I! I aint afraid!

The long rabbit-hole like tunnel thing had us in a mad loopy slide, before it finally threw us out in a heap. Dee didn't move in time and I crash landed right on his shell, unintentionally flattening him to the floor seeing I was heavier. Naturally he laughed at it and exclaimed how he'd like to do it again, saying it was actually kinda fun. I just sheepishly grinned and pushed off him, and then after dusting our clothes I helped him up.

Leo then appeared from behind us and blocked the hole, clearly he already knew how to stable his landing and not crash into anyone who's still at the bottom. Wordlessly, once the hole was blocked, he strode off and signaled for us to follow. And since Mike wasn't there, I guess he went ahead to wherever it was they were taking us.

I looked at my brother and he looked back, before we both shrugged and followed after Leo. A moment passed while we walked through that eerie and darkened tunnel, but slowly I could hear the hint of a conversation, and Mike's voice became clearer as we walked ahead.

"- and then, we bumped into _these_ guys," Mike's voice trailed on as we entered a large room, and when we walked into the room, I saw he was gesturing towards us with the biggest grin you could see on a green face.

But golly, I barely paid him much attention after that cause I was busy gapping at their home. This place was freakin huge! It looked big enough for a whole circus to hide in!

The ceiling was so far above and looked like it just hung there. There were rooms placed on top of the bottom rooms- a second floor. There was a huge pool in the middle with rocks here and there, though it obviously looked like it could have used more attention, there was moss growing on the sides of the bridge poised at the middle. There were big pipes with cords and thingamajigs all over the walls and ceiling, they dangled like veins on trees.

Dee suddenly gave a strange sound and pressed himself against me. He ducked behind me and took my hand, so I knew he saw something that made him a bit uncomfortable.

I looked ahead and wondered what had startled him, only to lay eyes on something big, grey and furry.

For a moment I couldn't tell if what I was seeing was even real, so I blinked, rubbed my eyes and then blinked again, feeling my eyes widen so much my eyeballs would have popped out of their sockets. To be totally honest, I've seen lotsa ornery looking rats in my life, but none of them was as big as this critter, that I guarantee!

'_City rats sure are big…_' I thought to myself as the little guy walked closer, a strange glitter to his eyes.

Dee stared down at the little rat guy squeezed my hand tighter, but I held my pose, not daring to twitch a muscle when he came too close for comfort. There was just something in his eyes that told me- it told me something, something I can't really put in words. There was a sense of familiarity I couldn't pinpoint, and in the same time I could swear I never saw him in my entire life.

"My sons," he whispered, a frail and skinny hand reached up to my face.

I tensed when I noted the claws and quickly pushed Dee back to back away from the guy. My heart beat harder against my chest and Dee trembled a bit, but the crestfallen look in the rat's eyes stung, for some reason it made me feel bad.

Well, I need to confess in my own defense, I've never been fond of anything with long sharp claws. Had way too many encounters with them damn foxes and mongooses to leave a worthy amount of scars on my hands on legs, and I sure as hell don't want a new addition to the collection. Last time I got clawed by a bloody mongoose claw I got an infection so awful, pappy said I was lucky I hadn't died.

Dee gets nightmares whenever I get sick, too; it reminds him too much of that night.

"Uh, sensei?" Mike piped up and stepped behind the rat, put his hands on his shoulders and rubbed him gently, "You okay?"

He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Yes, I am fine, my son." He nodded once.

'_Son?_' I blinked, eyes widening at the title. I was just a little startled cause- well, lets face it, our father is a crocodile, and these guy's dad is a rat, not really a problem, right? I just didn't expect their dad to be a mammal.

Makes me wonder if their mom is here, too; if they have one, I mean.

I could tell the little furry guy was fighting tears, but for the life of it I couldn't tell why he looked so hurt. He drew in a deep breath and looked at me again, with a clear but sad smile, bowed his head lightly and straightened up with an apology for startling me, and then murmured something to Mike who in turn nodded, bowed and then exit the room almost hastily.

"You must be tired, please, do make yourselves at home." he ushered us towards a couch, perked at someone nearby and then gestured towards the direction Mike took, "Leonardo, please do go and aid your brother."

"Hai, sensei." The blue clad turtle bowed a little lower than Mike did, before he did a curt turn then left.

They were brothers, too? Gee, I know they look alike, and Dee and I look a lot alike, but I didn't think they looked at each other as brothers, cause they sure didn't act like it. Come to think of it, they looked like two guys who were just stuck together, with no desire to be anywhere near each other. Leo was mute and a bit mean looking, while Mike was nicer and a bit friendlier.

I did notice this rat guy talked kinda funny, though; it didn't sound like any accent I've heard of.

I glanced at Dee in hope to see his opinion about the matter, but he was busy being awestruck and gawked at every item decorating the huge room. Like some five year old, his eyes were wide with awe and his jaw slacked a bit. He blinked and took the shapes, colors and sizes of everything he saw, memorizing and tucking it all in the back of his mind.

I smirked slightly and relaxed, he can be so oblivious sometimes.

At least it was better than having him a trembling heap latched onto my shell, it means he's not scared of this rat guy anymore and found a good distraction. I just wonder how long the peace would last, before he'd bombard them with questions. Honestly, I wanna ask some questions too, but I don't know what to start with, cause I have so much in mind, yet don't know what I should ask from what I shouldn't.

I mean- I've always wondered where Dee and I had come from, and if Leo and Mike are indeed related to us somehow, does that mean there are more of us out there? If so, then where? Why were we separated and stranded so far away from each other? Why didn't they ever come looking? Who are our real parents, and where are they? Are they alive or dead? Do they even know we exist?

So many questions, so little to no answers, and I know some questions probably don't even have an answer, so I really need to pick my questions carefully, cause I know some questions are better not asked, cause the answer is never pretty.

Ignorance is bliss, after all.

The rat guy introduced himself as Splinter, Hamato Splinter, originally from Japan, but he and his sons Leonardo and Michelangelo lived here in New York City for the past fifteen years. We quietly settled on the recliners until Mike and Leo returned with a tray with colorful looking cookies- or something that looked like cookies, and a flowery-decorated white kettle of funny smelling tea.

My attention was fixed on the kettle, though; it looked kinda familiar.

"Now, I do hope my sons did not startle you, Michelangelo had told me of your encounter in the sewers earlier." Splinter began in that raspy but friendly sounding accent, "So I do hope you would not mind telling this old rat, what were two young boys such as yourselves, foreign to this city, doing in the unfamiliar territory of the sewers?" he asked, not a demand, but a concerned and gentle inquire from an elder.

I eased a bit on the chair to answer his question, "Wes lookin' for our pappy, some humans here took 'em and we came here tryin' ta find him," I began, not bothering to look at Mike who sat on the remaining free space next to Dee, "We read in his journal he used ta live here in the sewers, so after he was taken we figured if we could find his home, we could figure out how ta find him."

The rat blinked, confusion clear on his face. "I do not see how locating his home would tell you where to find him." He confessed, and then added, "If what my sons say is true and he had truly been kidnapped by the Foot, then locating his home seems- and please forgive me for the lacking choice of words; pointless." His ears flattened for only a second before they perked back up, a clear sign he wasn't happy with the choice of words, fearing it would offend us.

I admit, it did sting a little but if you really think about it, maybe it does feel pointless, in some sense.

"It's kinda complicated," Dee joined in, probably wanting to prove our search wasn't entirely pointless, "In pappy's journal he said he used to live with them aliens and they were bein' chased, and whoever was chasin' them was chasin' 'em too." He argued with that cute, pouty look of his, "He had to run away from the city cause it wasn't safe, and he took us along cause he couldn't leave us behind." He told, but at the rat's even more quizzical reaction, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me for help.

"So, your dad was an alien?" Mike piped up, a pale and really shocked look on his face.

"No!" I whined, annoyed they got it all wrong, "He's a crocodile who was raised by aliens, or so he says in the journal," I argued.

To tell ya the truth I hadn't read all of pappy's journal, mainly cause I suck at reading and Dee was hogging the book most of the time. I didn't have the heart to take it from him or ask for it, cause I felt I wouldn't be able to make much of use if I did, anyway.

Also, I only tried to read the last entry when I got the chance, cause it had more- what did Mrs. Jones call it, prime-a-nishen or something; the feeling ya get when you know something is gonna happen. In the last journal entry, pappy talked about them you-trom creatures more, saying how they were a peaceful race and how he had a dream about them, but other that that we really didn't get anything useful.

"And- where is this journal?" Leo then muttered, standing besides Splinter's chair with a non-too-caring look.

I snorted at the question cause he didn't look like he even cared, "As if ah'd tell you." I growled.

He scowled, as if offended by the answer -and frankly I think it suits him right!-, so I scowled back more nastily, but he didn't get to do anything cause his dad told him to calm down.

I don't know what we're up against, Dee and I, but I do hope we won't have to stay here for long. I don't like Leo, he rubs me the wrong way and I think he feels the same about me, so I know it's only a matter of time before one of us breaks the other's bones.

God help me he'd better stay out of my face, or else someone is gonna get hurt.

And I mean it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: um… I think I'm gonna have to step back for a moment and do a little more character exploring, before the actual rescue scene takes place, cause this chapter felt a little forces to me.


	8. Eight: Dee

Chapter Eight: - Dee-

---------------

To be completely honest with myself, I really like the city even if it smells bad and is noisy enough to give you one mighty headache.

There are just so many places to explore and so many different people to meet, and it's just so excitingly overwhelming just thinking about the possibilities. But I also understand that not all that glitters is gold and every rose has thorns. There are many dangers to be wary of as well as people to avoid, and the threats we could face while wondering out of the safety zone and into the battle zone, as Lorelei called it.

And speaking of which, I wonder if she's just mildly worried, or just steaming mad at us for running off like this without a warning.

I really wanna go back and let Mr. Hanson and Mrs. Jones know we're alright, but in the same time I don't wanna go back there to get my hide tanned. I kinda got the tingling feeling Mr. Hanson aint gonna cut us any slack for disappearing.

I mean, we're old enough to realize what we did was pretty stupid, although I really didn't think of that when I first got the idea. I guess I was just so excited to be of use, thinking we were gonna find pappy faster. I didn't stop to think that maybe, just _maybe_, things would have backfired much, much worse than how it ended up right now.

I mean, we could've been found by the sewer workers, or even got attacked and eaten by that gator Mike told us about, right?

But it didn't, we made it this far in one piece, and it's just a matter of being cautious to stay intact, long enough to find pappy.

Drawn back from my thoughts and to the real world, Splinter served Red and my some tea, and talked to us about his and his son's lives here in the city, saying he was willing to answer any question we might want to ask and stuff about our origin, as he phrased it.

I mean, there are probably more turtles like us out there somewhere, right?

I was really tempted to ask him where we could find them, and why they didn't live here with him and these two turtle guys he calls his sons, but then decided to get to know them first just so I don't step on any toes. Naturally, first thing I asked was how they managed to live in the sewers of the city, cause I've seen on TV how bustle and busy cities can be.

Splinter obliged and explained how long ago when his sons were very young, he used to stay home until Leo and Mike were asleep, before he'd go out on his scavenging hunts, raiding dumpsters and saving whatever money he'd find to buy what they needed.

I admit, that type of poverty was, and in the same time, wasn't like ours.

True we didn't get a lot of fancy flavored food, mostly cause we lived in a swamp and this so called pizza-delivery service wasn't introduced there; though I doubt the gators would have let anyone carrying food pass them by and get out intact, anyway. But at least we didn't have to eat from dumpsters; Red, Pappy and I were a little better than Leo and Mike's life, we didn't have the technology, the risk of being found or the fancy city thingamabobs, but we had the food provided by nature as well as the safe home.

Red was a little iffy about the whole raiding dumpsters bit. I guess that's more cause he wouldn't mind getting down and dirty in a mud puddle, cause it's just water mixed with the dirt, but a glorified jumbo-sized trash bin? No, he aint touching those with a ten foot pole; only God knows what crawled in and died in those things, not to mention they reek worse than the dead!

Of course, Splinter explained he didn't have much of a choice back then because he didn't have a home, or a family to feed him like how he used to live, whatever that meant. Also, he had two little turtle boys to feed, so he couldn't just wonder around in the open, especially when they were only babies and needed someone to look after them all the time.

Splinter smiled fondly at the memories and chattered nostalgically about how Leo and Mike were when they were little.

He was then was about to tell this story about Mike always wondering off to explore the sewers, until the turtle in question, Mike, looked a little embarrassed and kinda whined and asked his dad not to tell us the story, Splinter simply smiled and apologized.

I did notice a sad smile on the rat's face whenever he'd look at Red and me, as if he was expecting us to say or do something.

I think that's when the tension between Red and Leo got a little too obvious.

Red and me sat on the couch, Leo stood at one side next to Red's spot and Mike stood next to mine.

Red and Leo just kept looking at each other funny, maybe it was because Leo looked like a hawk with his head high and armed crossed, that no nonsense expression remained blank while he listened to his father talk, but he would glance down at my brother every now and then, making my brother more irritated the more frequent the glances grow shorter in-between.

My temperamental brother hates being stared at, or looked down upon even if it's in the literal sense.

During Splinter's chatter about their life in the sewers and how hard it was to gather food, I think Leo muttered something and Red either misunderstood it, or recognized an insult of sorts.

Whatever it was it wasn't pretty, cause it was enough to have my hothead jump off the couch to sneer at Leo with balled fists, who didn't even flinch- but I admit he looked kinda smug, which gives me the impression whatever was said was purposely mentioned. It took both Mike and me to restrain Red physically and as quietly as possible from jumping at Leo.

It took me a lot of coaxing to calm him down, cause he was near exploding point.

With my hands on my brother's shoulders I squeezed them tight and looked at him, before easing my hold and rubbing his tight muscles instead, I tried to sooth him while murmuring and telling him not to get mad, that it wasn't worth being mad at.

To buffer the unease until the problem could be dealt with better, Leo got admonished by his father and was then sent to this Dough-Joe place to vent out some steam, as Mike called it.

For a moment I couldn't help but wonder: Who the hell was Joe? And what would he need dough for?

Of course, my attention was drawn back to my brother. Red was pretty pissed and pent up with whatever Leo had said, and now with nothing to do and no one to fight with, he just sat next to me sulking.

Since we couldn't leave their underground and well hidden home, we were stuck here till night time, cause Splinter said it wouldn't be very wise to wonder off onto the surface during the day, especially if we never been on the streets before.

"I understand you wish to return to your home, but you need to understand such an action this early in the day is risky." Splinter warned with a gentle voice as he poured another cup of green herbal tea for me. "I also understand your human friends are probably searching for you as well, but I am sure, from what you say about them, they are wise enough to realize you would not show yourselves during the day." He concluded, poured another cup for Red who sulked on the couch besides me.

I accepted the cup then set it on the table, I've already had two and I'm really not in the mood for a third. I had lots of questions in my head that begged to be asked and get an answer, but I just felt- reluctant to even start. I didn't want to overwhelm Splinter with my curiosity, and yet I didn't want to embarrass him if I asked something he couldn't answer.

"Cant wes jus' go back the way we came from? Ah doubt anyone would notice if we'd be really quiet." My brother grumbled sullenly, arms crossed over his chest and a pretty annoyed look to his face, and tried not to let the growl rumble too loudly in his voice.

Splinter smiled at my short tempered brother, "I believe that as much as this city is busy, very little goes unnoticed especially by the uncanny." Red and I blinked, confused by what he just said, so he sighed softly with a rather bemused smile and explained, "Do not be fooled by the busy streets and rushing people, for someone is bound to see you no matter how well you try to hide."

"We could jus' use the sewers, we don't have ta use the streets," Red argued cause he really just wanted to go home, or back to Mrs. Jones' place since it's the closest thing we've got to home, anyway.

I kinda got the hunch that to Red, he doesn't consider her house to exactly be our home.

In a sense I kinda agree, we lost our home when them humans burned down our cabin.

We're pretty much homeless right now and after we find pappy, we're gonna have to build a new one where it's located elsewhere and some place safe. We can't go back to the swamps cause them agents are bound to go looking for us there the minute they lose track of us, and they might find us if we did go back there, and yet we don't like the sewers, so where are we gonna go?

I shook my head and decided that problem doesn't matter right now.

Firstly we gotta think of poor pappy, where he is and how we're gonna get him out. I miss him.

The wise rat nodded once and nursed his cup for a moment longer, before he spoke to us again in that nice calm voice, "True, you very well could, but it is still risky considering you are not familiar with the sewers, how the multiple paths tend to intervene or spread without notice, or how sounds tend to travel within these tunnels." He chided gently, maybe a little frustrated with my brother's resistance.

"Well wes can sure as hell try," my brother muttered, unconvinced with Splinter's reasoning.

Splinter sighed, and I can see the frustration made his whiskers twitch.

I admire him, though; if it was pappy he would have put Red in his rightful place by now, and I aint just talking about putting my brother on his lap, either.

"Do not worry, Leonardo will seek out your home and confirm the location, as soon as you are willing and ready to tell us where to look, and then tonight he and Michelangelo will escort you back."

"Wes don't need no babysitter," Red growled sourly, refusing to even mention the location of Mrs. Jones' home.

"Red!" I snapped, really started to get aggravated with his stubborn streak, "Why don't you go cool off somewhere," I suggested not-so-nicely and gave him the cue to leave if he wanted, cause obviously he didn't wanna stay here any longer than he has to.

I mean, the least he could do was show some respect! These guys obliged to help, so why was he so pissed off about?

As expected he shot me an annoyed but half grateful look, before he harrumphed and pushed off the couch, strode towards the pool and just settled at the edge, then stared blankly at the mossy waters. I did notice Mike watched him for a moment before he sat on the empty space besides me, reclining where Red was only a moment ago.

Although I gotta admit, I forgot Mike was there the whole time; was he always this silent?

Anyway, I turned my attention back to the troubled rat and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that, Red tends ta be pretty snappy and rude when he's nervous, and with pappy missin' it jus' gets worse." I stared at the cup on the table and sighed, "We're really worried bout 'em and if we don't find 'em soon- well," I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, glanced to where my moping brother was, before I directed my attention back to the rat, not really sure how to address the possible trouble that would arise if the hothead lost his control, "Ah don't know how long Red could keep it bottled in before he seriously hurts someone. He can be pretty unpredictable when he's on edge." I cautioned.

Splinter nodded, "I understand his worry and fears regarding his father's absence, but if I may, he needs to tame his temper and use it to his advantage, for I can clearly see it is a mighty force to be reckoned with," he began, paused for a moment to stare at his cup as a slight furrow knit his brows, "it could aid him if he were to face a foe in battle, but if it overcame him it could lead to his downfall."

I smiled lightly, "Well, his foe is gonna have to be really tough, cause Red doesn't wrestle gators in his free time fer nothing." I smirked.

At my words Mike flinched and then gawked at me, blinked then turned his attention to my moping brother, before his jaw slacked and he looked at me again, half skeptical, "Wresting gators? Seriously?"

I grinned and nodded, "Yep," I replied.

"Whoa," Mike breathed in awe and glanced at my moping brother again.

I admit Red doesn't look any bigger than I am, so naturally people underestimate him, but he's much tougher than he looks and he and Drew wrestle around all the time. Drew is a really big mother gator and she likes Red a lot, ever since he chased off those poachers who were trying to dig out her nest, she'd been like a kitty next to Red though she's twice bigger than he is.

I guess she's something like a sister we never had, I've known Drew ever since I was a kid and she'd never hurt us.

Pappy once said that it took him a while to communicate with her, cause he'd been in the city for a very long time, and he sort of lost contact with this- mother language, he said, and he had to get to know it better before he remembered and was able to talk to the other gators again. He did admit his conversational skills were still choppy, even after twelve years of living in the swamps, but at least he knew what was enough to get a point across.

Does that mean Red and I need to remember what it was like to talk like a turtle, and hope Leo wouldn't be so grouchy around us? Somehow, I kinda doubt it; something tells me it aint exactly the same thing.

For the lack of anything better to say, I smiled as politely as possible to Splinter, raking my brain I tried to phrase the question in a way that wouldn't come out sounding dumb.

"If there is something on your mind, child, please do not hesitate and ask." The rat said gently and then set his cup on the table, probably preparing himself to the hailstone of questions.

I nodded once, pushing my mind out of shying off any longer and wanting solid answers.

I sucked in a breath and smiled, trying to look as friendly as possible in case the question came out wrong, urging myself not to get cold feet as the apprehension welled in my stomach. A gut feeling told me I should shut my trap and not ask for a truth I may not like, yet another part in my noggin insists that I've been asking myself these questions as long as I could remember, and it was high time someone gave some answers!

"Well, ah've been wonderin', ever since wes were kids, Red and ah have been wonderin' if- …" I murmured and then hesitated, my tongue stuck to the top-ceiling of my mouth and it took me a strong gulp to yank it off. "If…" damn, what's _wrong_ with me, why am I hesitating? Why can't I ask a question that's been plaguing my mind as far as I can remember?

"If- ?" Splinter coaxed me to continue, though a glint in his eyes told me he already had a hunch to what my question was.

I sucked in another breath, but then jumped slightly when Mike put a hand on my shell, rubbing gently with a wry but friendly grin. I relaxed merely a notch and grinned back. In spite the overall I'm wearing, the soothing touch of Mike really helped, so I smiled at him gratefully and appreciated the gesture. Red and I would rub each others shells when we're scared or tense, it helps us relax and focus.

Huh, guess Mike aint so deferent than Red and me after all.

I sighed softly and focused on delivering the question, I looked at Splinter's nifty teapot as I spoke, "Well, if- there were others like us out there, ya know?" I shrugged a shoulder, "Ah mean, we must've come from someplace, right?"

"Of course we did," Mike laughed good naturally, "ya see, when a guy turtle and a girl turtle fall in love and get toge-"

"Michelangelo!" Splinter suddenly snapped, voice low and quiet yet with the sharpness of authority so thick, it had Red flinch from his far spot at the pool to turn to us with wide, curious and concerned eyes. "Ten flips, now." He finally ordered.

Mike stared at the rat with big startled eyes, gradually flashed a big cheesy grin, before he chuckled wearily and at the glare he received in reply, cleared his throat and properly pushed off the couch, apologized with a bow and a child-like pout and made his way out of the room, he took the same direction Leo did earlier.

He was gonna explain the birds and bees, wasn't he? I don't see the point since pappy already explained the mating process to us. Besides, when ya live in a swamp you see the critters doing it all the time.

Confused, and maybe feeling a bit oblivious, I glanced at Splinter and he just huffed and muttered 'Kids,' before he smiled at me, apologetic, "Forgive me, he tends to impulsively let his tongue do the talking before thinking things through."

"Don't we all?" Red muttered as he marched back towards us, he flashed Splinter a small smile and nodded, "And- speaking of which, ah just want ta say I'm sorry about earlier," he murmured, nodding once to emphasize his apology, "I'm just- itchy to beat the crap outta sumethin' and get pappy back, I'm worried about 'em." He confessed.

Splinter smiled a little wider then nodded, he gestured for my brother to sit, "I completely understand, but you must be aware the circumstances of location your father are not so easily done." He sighed and glanced at his cup, complementing what to say next, before a strange determined look shone in his eyes, "But before we dwell into that, I would like to answer any questions you wish to ask about your origin."

He then looked at me, a saddened smile shone, "Don- I mean, Dee," he stuttered, as if registering something and lightly shook his head, before he looked at me a moment longer, "You had inquired about the existence of more turtles such as yourself, correct?" he echoed my earlier question, I nodded and an eager spark started in the pit of my stomach, but his sad smile made a cold sensation well in there again, dampening the warmth that beat against my chest, "I am sorry, but I am afraid your question doesn't have a satisfying answer."

"Well ah'm more than willing to listen," I affirmed confidently, although the block of ice that crashed in my stomach stated otherwise.

He nodded and with a nonchalant look began the tale, "You see, sixteen years ago an event accrued. There was a blind man at the time, trying to cross the road unaware of an approaching truck. A youth had jumped into the road to get the man out of harm's way, but in his haste he had bumped into a small child who had a bowl with four baby turtles, and the bowl had fallen and crashed onto the streets." He paused.

I glanced at Red and he glanced back, arching a brow we looked at the rat again.

Somehow, I didn't like where this was going.

Splinter looked from me to Red as if he expected us to interrupt or say something, but at the silence that answered him he continued, "When the truck had swayed off the road as it tried to avoid the two, the blind man and the youth who had rescued him, the canister of ooze had been knocked out of the truck and was washed down along with the four baby turtles into the sewers."

"Where'd the water come from?" Red interrupted, wrinkling his snout, confused.

Splinter blinked, "If I recall the night correctly, there was much rain during that day and the streets were soaked." He replied. Red pouted but nodded, for now satisfied with the answer, so the rat continued. "When the four turtles had reached the bottom of the sewer tunnel, the canister followed, but because it was made of glass, it broke and the ooze inside had splashed all over the four baby turtles."

"How do you know this?" I had to ask, half scolding myself for interrupting him the second time. I couldn't help but feel Splinter was narrating a story as if he was there the whole time.

It felt like he was expecting the question, so he smiled a little wider, "That, child, is yet another story that relates to this one, but for now it does not link to what happens afterwards, not till much later." He explained briefly, "But I will merely say I was but a normal rat when the canister had fallen. The four baby turtles were smeared with the glowing substance so I had gathered them in a coffee can; therefore had some of that substance latch onto my fur and was smeared with it as well. I took them to my burrow-"

"Ah figured you'd not wanna eat something slimy," Red commented, and I just found myself jabbing his side with my elbow. He jumped with a yelp and snarled at me, but at my glare he smothered his irritation and leaned back in his seat, snorted and crossed his arms.

Splinter's tail twitched, so I decided not to think much about how his ears flicked around, and how his whiskers twitched.

Something my brother had said had hit a nerve and I kinda worried if we'd offended him, and from my knowledge with the way his ears flicked, he probably swallowed the offending comment, anyway.

Before I could apologize, he sighed softly and then picked up his cup, took a sip and then paused for a moment longer, he continued on with the tale, "As I had said, I took them to my burrow where it was safe; to completely honest I do not recall why I had done so, all I remember was wanting to take them someplace safe." His expression turned sad, "Perhaps it was the memory of my beloved master Yoshi, he had taken care of me when I was a mere rat, so I had felt it was my duty to care for those little children, since I was the one who found them."

"So ya mean to tell ya you were just a rat?" Red quirked a brow, not believing a word said.

"Yes, I as well as the four baby turtles were ordinary in every way. But after being exposed to the ooze, we- changed." He paused for a moment longer, thinking of how to phrase his explanation. "We changed, since the day of that event we had grown and developed, and had became what you see before you today." He closed his eyes, silent.

'_Four turtles?_' my mind screamed at the thought, and a shipload or questions swarmed my mind, but of course my oblivious brother probably hadn't noticed the subtle hint to our origin.

"Right, next thing we know you'll say you have super powers that helped you survive underground for so long." He huffed and rolled his eyes.

Oddly, Splinter chuckled, "No, no superpowers. But, have you ever heard of ninjutsu?" he looked at my brother, eyes calm but still sad.

I don't remember what conversation took place after that, I was busy mulling over the story Splinter just told us. A cold feeling welled in my stomach, and it got a little too uncomfortable after a while, so I excused myself and asked to the direction of the bathroom. Lucky for me, Mike just happened to have finished his flips and obliged to show me.

Once inside the safety of the bathroom I got to do my business, easing the discomfort off my aching guts. I think I sat on that cold toilet for what felt like hours, completely lost in thought.

But my mind had to wonder back to what Splinter had said, raining down more questions.

There were only four of us, just four turtles and a rat, no more or no less?

Then, does that mean pappy came from the same ooze, or did he come from elsewhere?

Frustrated but relived of the discomforting ache, I remembered to flush and then washed my hands. Once done, I stared at the mirror that was set over the sink, thinking just how much I didn't wanna go back out there and get the answer I dread.

I've always wondered what our real parents were like, who they were and where they came from. I wanted to ask them so many things, and yet now I don't think those questions are ever to be answered, because I've come to realize… they never existed.

And now, there was this annoyingly nagging little voice in the back of my mind, saying: '_If your existence began because of an accident, does that make **you** an accident?_'

I don't know, scared and confused, I just don't know anymore.

I can't remember how much time I've spent in the bathroom, but the only reason I left was when Red knocked on the door, asking if I was okay. I didn't want him to worry so I quickly washed my face with warm, soothing water, and then exit the room.

I greeted him with a mellow smile, hopefully if I act normal enough he won't notice my distress.

I mean, we're dealing with enough as it is and I don't wanna stress him any more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I kinda feel I messed something up in this chapter, had to switch and replace some paragraphs from one spot to another in hope it would be more linked together more coherently, so if I messed up someplace, let me know so I can edit.


	9. Nine: Red

Chapter Nine: -Red-

----------------

After my brother had left to the bathroom, Splinter started telling me about the art of being a ninja and stuff.

To tell ya the truth, I really weren't really listening or I weren't paying full attention, because my thoughts refused to settle down.

I just looked like I was listening and paying attention to the conversation, but my mind was centered on my absent brother.

I thought my little brother was feeling ill, or he was stressed and his stomach worked up a storm again. It would often happen when he'd had something that didn't agree with him, or if he was feeling uncomfortable because of something.

I've thought back about what could have possibly upset him, or his stomach, but nothing really came to mind.

Except the tea, maybe it just tightened his bladder or something, but that wouldn't explain the long time in the bathroom.

I really wanted to go check on him, but didn't want to just up and leave Splinter in the middle of the conversation. I might have been raised in a swap, but pappy took no slack in teaching us proper manners, and made sure we know when excuse ourselves, to just up and walk away without warning was rude.

But I was worried when Dee spent nearly an hour in there, it wasn't like him to take so long even with a full stomach. I guess my concern over my brother started nagging on me shortly after he left, it started showing on my face. By the time it was nearly half an hour later, I couldn't stop glancing over my shoulder every few seconds. Maybe annoyed by my lack of attention, or sympathizing with my worry, Splinter hinted I might want to go check on Dee, so I took the chance with a grateful smile and hurried off.

As I walked away from the den I heard the unmistakable sound of Splinter, he sighed a little frustrated, but I didn't think much of it for my mind was already occupied with other things.

But to be honest, it didn't comfort me all that much after I rapped my knuckles on the door, only to have him answer and walk out looking pale and tired. When I asked him if he was okay, he told me his stomach just bothered him and he just zoned out and lost track of time. I decided to leave it at that and pester him about it later, once we get home and get some privacy.

Dee always got tummy aches when he's under a lot of pressure or is stressed, and when he's terrified, too. From the look on his face I'd say he was under a lot of stress, I'm gonna have to talk to him and get some answers.

"Ya sure yer feelin' alright?" I murmured as I rubbed his shell, and he meekly nodded but said nothing. "Alright, but if ya start feelin' queasy, let me know, okay?" I offered, and again he just nodded and offered no words, so quietly we went back to the den and sat on the couch.

I think Splinter and Mike noticed Dee's tired looks, so Mike offered his bedroom if my brother wasn't feeling too well.

Normally, Dee cant sleep in a strange environment, not unless he was dead-beat exhausted and would black out, regardless of where the hell he is, so I kinda doubt he would have been able to get any sleep, if he had actually accepted the offer willingly.

When we first moved into Mrs. Jones' place he hardly slept more than an hour or so the first night, the city was too loud and the fact she lived near a train station or sorts kinda scared the jeepers out of us, though it was mostly night time at the time; but nevertheless we slept only a little more the second night, and it just got a little easier afterwards cause he felt more comfortable with the lady around.

I don't have anything against Lorelei, I just wish she'd stop acting as if she was our mom.

As much as I appreciate her concern, it gets kinda annoying after a while, ya know?

Mike sent Dee a questioning look, silently asking why he looked to sick, but my little brother just smiled and to avoid the possible conversation about his health, picked his now cold tea. After a sip, I guess he didn't mind the ice tea flavor and drank a little more, declining when Splinter and Mike offered to pour him a hot one instead.

Usually pappy would give Dee some water or something lukewarm to sooth the ache, and yet my brother tends to drink cold stuff, anyway.

I didn't like it, usually Dee wouldn't feel ill for no obvious reason. I'm sure there was something I missed that bothered him a lot. I admit, I can be a bit dunce sometimes- okay, dunce _most_ of the time, so sue me;- and it could take a little more than a log hitting my head for me to understand something. I just hope whatever I missed wasn't something too awful, or else Dee would have been worse off if it was.

"Perhaps you two have been up been too long, you must be tired." Splinter began and rose from his seat.

"They can stay in my room, sensei. I'll bunk in with Leo." Mike offered as he remained seated on the couch's armrest besides me.

"Ya don't have to," Dee began, but Mike wiggled a finger and smiled.

"Trust me, dude, you do not want to stay in Leo's room! It reeks of vanilla candles!" he made a gagging face, "Mine is roomier, I'm sure you two would be more comfortable there," he assured with a big grin.

"Is that with or without the roaches that feed on the leftovers of your late night snacks?" Leo muttered as he strode into the room out of the nowhere.

Mike rolled his eyes and then sent his kin an annoyed smile, "If it would satisfy your neaty-freaky ego, I had my room cleaned up two days ago." he muttered, but I could detect a hint of a growl in his tone.

They eyed each other for a moment, eyes leveled but mood spiky and tense.

Uneasy, I looked at my brother and he looked back, but that's when I noted he looked paler than before. Dee gave me those big puppy eyes, silently he begged me to stop them or do something about it. I didn't want to take any chances with him getting sick, not to mention it was none of my business to get between Mike and Leo, so I took the chance to accept Mike's offer and hustled to the bedroom.

Mike was more than happy with the distraction, I don't think he wanted to butt heads with his brother, either. I don't blame him, I didn't want to be anywhere near Leo if he chose to pick up a fight.

I don't usually like avoiding fights because I like to fight, but for Dee's sake I don't think it would be a good idea to get tangled into one.

In the secluded safety of Mike's bedroom, he noted us about the objects in his room we could use if we needed anything. There were towels in the cabinet, extra pillows and blankets bagged under his bunk bed, with a little night light tucked in a drawer if we didn't like it too dark. The bathroom was just past the corridor at the end of the ward if we needed to go.

I admit I was a little surprised at the stack of colorful pillows he had, they were all in different colors, shapes and sizes. He said he used to collect those when he was younger.

I asked him if he had any hobbies, and he said he just liked to read and draw, he even had a large desk with lots of stuff on them, from pain brushes to colored pencils, a typewriter with many crunched up paper balls littering the floor around the already overflowing wastebasket, and that was among other things I had no idea what they were even supposed to be that were on the floor.

He confessed aside his pillow or cushion collection, he liked to collect comic books, action figures, bottle caps and feathers as well, but wasn't too enthusiastic to show us any of those, maybe he felt protective and wanted them to remain private, so we didn't press.

After he headed to his bedroom door, he paused to glance back at us, "I've always wanted to have a sleepover," he laughed cheerily, though a sad smile soon shown across his lips, "so make yourselves at home, I'm sure we'll have loads of fun together!" he exclaimed, he left the room after wishing us a good night sleep, or a nap since it was still day time.

I think it's impossible to have a sleepover, considering there really weren't any other turtles around to come over to sleep, not unless he'd not mind humans coming over and bunk in.

Hmm… come to think of it, I wonder if these guys have any human friends.

I wasn't sleepy, I decided to stay up and just be there next to my pale brother. Dee looked a shade more yellow than I remember. As much as I wanted to badger him and get some answers, I hoped he'd open up to me on his own since we're alone. I really didn't have the heart to do it when he looked so drained, laid there in bed snug under the blanket and comfy against the cool, cushy pillow, with his eyelids growing heavier by the second.

Dee lay on the bed Mike got ready for him. It was something he called a futon; though I thought it was a 'foot-on' at first. The futon was like a bed mattress that you can fold, or roll, and tuck elsewhere for later use. My little sibling lay down and closed his eyes, snuggled into the comfort of the cool, soft mattress, and I just sat close by in case he needed me.

I sat there near the bed and watched him drift away in comfort, in less than ten minutes later he slipped deeper into dreamland. Gently I tugged the blanket and tucked him in to make sure he won't get cold.

I think the sandman probably didn't put enough sand, because my brother still looked kinda sad. I worried if he was so stressed thinking of whatever it was that bothered him, it might give him nightmares.

Although I could have sat on the other side of his futon where it offered more open space, I just rest there with my shell against the wall, my body in alignment next to the bed. We'd often sleep with our beds next to each other, cause Dee would often crawl out of his bed to snuggle next it me. I admit we're awfully too old to be doing it anymore, but I do kinda miss those times when we could lay besides each other, appreciate the warmth and whisper about our day.

Especially during stormy nights; a tiny quirk of a smile curled the corners of my mouth at the thought, watching my little brother sleep. I love thunderstorms, and the swamps had lotsa those, we practically had at least one or two every season, and a whole lot of them during winter. Frankly, winter was the time when I'd worry if the cabin would stay standing by the end of the season.

Dee didn't like thunderstorms, he said they were loud and scary, and the flashes always had him jump and whine. Whenever a storm booms he'd jump and snuggle closer to pappy and I when he could. I mostly preferred to stare out the window, and listen to the thunder clap loudly in my ears, and lightening flash brightly with a big grin spread across my lips.

I don't really remember what happened afterwards, I recall resting my head against the wall while I watched over my brother, and then closed my eyes to rest them for a moment. I guess I dosed off after that, cause then my head jerking up and I snorted, a cramp pulsated in the back of my neck muscles but I ignored it for the moment, too busy grimacing I tried to stay still as long as possible and waited for the pain to pass.

Once the cramp eased enough to stop my eyes from hazing dizzily, I blinked blearily and looked around the room. I recognized it and remembered why I was there, so I relaxed and rubbed my eyes.

After a moment I glanced at my previously sleeping brother and saw he was still there in bed, but he wasn't asleep. He was sitting up Indian style with the blanket over his shoulders, as if he was a cold old granny shivering and looking for warmth. He grinned sheepishly at me after a moment, and then a guilty look appeared on his face.

"Sorry, ah didn't mean ta scare ya." He amended quietly, "Yous were sleepin' with yer neck angled funny and ah wanted ta lay you down, didn't mean ta wake ya up." He explained.

I groaned lightly and pushed away from the wall to rub my sore neck, flashed him a cheesy smile and nodded as much as my neck allowed without straining it, "It's okay. Did ya sleep well?" I inquired; glad to see he looked livelier than before.

"Jus' fer two or three hours, but ah'm okay now," he said with a relived smile, then when a sudden small rumbling sound erupted from his midsection, he ducked his head and put his hands on his middle, "And now ah'm kinda hungry," he chuckled embarrassedly.

I laughed and ruffled his nonexistent hair, a habit I got from our father when he's amused at something we've said or done. "Then lets go get sumthin to eat, eh?" I grinned, savoring the moment of peacefulness for all its worth.

He nodded subtly with a small merry smile, and as we both rose up to our feet, he tugged the blanket off his shoulders and started folding it neatly, before he looked at me again and smiled a little nervously, "Think we should tell 'em where she lives?" he suggested.

My smile twitched, so I tried to force it back up, "Ah'd really rather not," I admitted.

"Aw c'mon, Red; she's probably worried sick by now," he argued, set the blanket onto the bed and pillow, before he started rolling them together like one giant sweet-roll. After that he heaved up the large roll and tucked it at the far corner of the room, before he came back to stand besides me. "Ah'm really worried about her, ah jus' want ta see if she and Mr. Hanson are doin' alright." He reasoned.

"And jus' as ready to tan our hides till we've got no flesh left to sit on fer runnin' off in the first place, too; in case ya forgot." I muttered. He lowered his gaze with a nervous expression and fully realized what I was getting at. "Look, ah wanna go back jus' as much as you do." Tenderly I rubbed his shoulder, then offered a small reassuring smile, "Ah jus' don't wanna lead 'em to her place and have whoever it is who's followin' 'em to follow us and find her, okay? If anythin' happens to her it'll be on us."

I paused for a moment to let what I just said sink into his head, and he reflected my smile with a similar sad one, not completely convinced with it.

I continued because I needed to address this anyway, since we were on the topic, "We're takin' a big risk of bein' caught or seen, by jus' stretchin' our necks out like this lookin' fer pappy." I firmly held him by the shoulders to look at him eye to eye, "Ah don't want her or Mr. Hanson to get caught in this mess, too; not if we can help it, okay?" I reasoned.

I really didn't want to lead these gob-mint-thingy guys to Mrs. Jones' home, because for one thing we owe her a lot. She let us stay with her in her house with not much of a complaint, and was generous enough to feed us and keep us safe, despite our oddities compared to the rest of the people in this city. She could have just picked up a phone on a whim, and cashed in big money by telling people about us, but she didn't.

Mrs. Jones and Mr. Hanson truly see more to us than two giant turtles looking for their dad, just as they see each other with more than just an old friendship and loyalty. I reckon the reason they look so happy when they talk to each other, was more than just the foundation of their old age relationship, too.

When we were at her home, I did spy this photo with her and a man with a little child in her arms. She looked much younger and softer, nicer, and more feminine in a way. When she saw me staring at the picture she told me it was taken many years ago, the man was her husband Arnold and the child was their son Casey. When I asked where her husband was, she smiled and said she was widowed, she lost him when Casey was a little boy, barely twelve.

As sorry as I was she lost her husband, I sort of felt an odd sense of fear I won't be seeing my father either.

I can handle it, as much as I don't want to lose pappy or even complement letting the thought come true, I'll do whatever I can to get him back, but at least I know I will handle it if I had to; but Dee? I'm not too sure…

I really think getting her tangled in this mess wouldn't be fair, after all she has a son of her own, too; wouldn't be a good thing to have them separated on our behalf, right? Also, if Leo and Mike have someone chasing after them, I don't want them to pile on with the goons who are after us, the people who took our pappy. It's like having two foxes chasing after one wild goose, you know what I'm saying?

Thankfully my brother sighed softly then nodded, accepting my reasoning though he still didn't look all that convinced.

Surprisingly, that's when Mike walked into the room. He looked a little startled at first, but soon flashed us a big grin when he saw we were up and awake, "Hey! Glad you're awake. I was just about to come and check on you guys." He said cheerfully and casually strode towards us, "We're having a late lunch, want to join?" he offered with a huge grin.

Dee smiled gently, "Yeah, ah could go for some grubs right now, ah'm starved." he agreed.

"Great! We're having macaroni and cheese," he cheered at first, then caught himself and gave a cheesy smile, "Um, have you ever had macaroni and cheese before?" he inquired, and we shook our heads, no.

"Ya know, ah think pappy tried to make it once, but it didn't come out too well, right?" Dee then declared as he questioningly looked at me.

It brought back the memory of that day when our father _did_ try to make this macaroni thing.

How old were we back then, six or seven? We were still very young and pappy wasn't really all that good in gourmet cooking, or cooking in general, so I kinda excuse his inability to cook anything decent the first few years. He still tries, but I'm better in cooking than he does. Dee, as much as I love him, had been banned out of the kitchen for being a walking hazard waiting to happen.

I would not exaggerate when I say he just mashes things together, or gets nervous and clumsily drops things, or if worst came to worse, he'd daydream or zone out and end up putting one thing instead of another while he cooks.

Last time he tried to cook, he put two thirds cups of salt instead of sugar while baking an apple pie!

I was pissed as hell, because apples were a rare treat, considering we lived in a swamp, and my angry outburst hurt him deeply. Even after I apologized, I still felt guilty and bad for yelling at him, because he didn't look too convinced with my apology.

But remembering the time our father tried to cook, he had never done it before then, and the macaroni he tried to make ended up staying in the oven for too long. I remember it bloated for some reason, almost as if it was a cake or something, before it exploded inside the small oven and the horrid smell of burnt cheese reeked for a few days.

The kitchen was pretty messed up for a long time, especially with the smell attracting bugs vermin from all across the swamps.

I grinned fondly, and then allowed a small chuckle to slip through as I recalled that day, "Yeah, don't think ah've ever seen so much cheese bein' scrapped off the oven before." I commented, which earned a grin from my brother.

Amused but non-commenting, Mike cupped his hip and leaned his weight to one side, "Well, no worries I'm sure you guys will love it, I made it myself!" he said happily and led us out the room. When we were half way across the ward Mike stopped to face us again, he looked like he just remembered something, "Ah, you two might wanna freshen up first, Leo can be annoyingly nitpicky if everything isn't in order, especially during meals," he rolled his eyes. "I wish he'd lighten up, can really get on your nerves after a couple of years," he added with a weak grin.

With only a glance between my brother and me, I nodded and gestured for him to go, so Dee went for the bathroom first and I'll freshen up once he's done. As I waited for my brother, I looked at Mike, "Can't imagine havin' ta deal with Mr. Grouch for so long. Is he always like that?" I asked, wondering how Mike could stand being with the guy without busting some bones.

He shrugged a shoulder, "Eh, he's my brother and guy gets used to it, even if he does make me want to slap him silly and get some sense knocked into that damn stubborn and hardheaded head of his sometimes." He chuckled uneasily in one long breath, the corner of his mouth twitched as if he was lying through his teeth. "Leo is a really great guy. Sometimes he just tends to get on the wrong foot. Trust issues, if you may." He shrugged again, paused and then glanced over his shoulder, as if expecting Leo to arrive, "Um, I'll be back in a minute- unless you know where the kitchen is?"

I smirked, "Don't worry, ah think ah can find mah way around." I nodded.

With that, he flashed me a mellow smile then nodded and left, probably to check on something.

While I waited for my brother, I smirked to myself when remembered pa's failed attempts to actually make something edible. I really cant blame him, we were young and he never had to prepare food before, not to mention he wasn't too experienced with an oven, especially not a broken one he had to fix an apply by himself.

He had enough trouble making sure there were no gas leaks before hitting a match, and always warned us not to play with matches, whether inside the house where a gas leak could be surrounding us, but not within breathing level yet, or outside where it could catch dead leaves and start a forest fire or something. He always cautioned us about forest fires and when and where to start one, how to always make sure the fire is dead before moving on, cause the smallest spark could take down the whole swamp if we're not careful.

As we grew older the chores were divided between us, the three of us had a set of things to do throughout our years of growing up.

Dee and pappy do the technical repairs, like fixing the TV or the fridge. I help pappy with plumbing the kitchen sink or the toilet, and sometimes help him during fishing, getting the rods and nets ready to catch just a few fish. But then even Dee helps with sorting and hunting fish. He knows when the fish would arrive to migrate up the river, and how to fish for them without catching too many, and also how to not get the small ones cause they're too young and we need to catch the big ones that aren't breeding.

Once a month our father would go to the nearest city to raid some places and get food, cans and bottles and stuff we might need. I know he doesn't steal them from those fancy markets on a whim, because most of the things he comes back with are either near expiration date, or are already expired, and some times they're got dirt or grime on them, cause they were thrown out.

We eat whatever he manages to gather nonetheless, and our stomachs had adjusted to that sort of diet, so you're gonna need some really strong rat poison if you wanna kill us off, I guarantee.

To be honest, I guess in a way that type of poverty, though it made us stronger, is just like how Splinter and his sons survived, but unlike them the dumpsters aren't our only source of food.

We only got from the city the stuff we didn't have in the swamps, like medicine and first aid kits and the like.

Pappy didn't like stealing, but sometimes he did because he had no other alternative.

There are stuff like those you really need but don't find in a dumpster, and if you did find them there, then it would mean they're useless and that's why they'd been thrown out in the first place.

I remember when I was around six years old, and that year was the time I nearly died.

It was when I got in that scuffle with a mongoose and it clawed at me, I was trying to protect Dee cause we wondered out when we shouldn't have, and the mangy critter left some nasty bruises. Later they got infected because I didn't wash them enough. Pappy said he lost himself when my fever got worse, he rushed to the city and attacked a human, a farm-a-sis, I think he called it, when he refused to give him a first aid kit, but thankfully didn't hurt him, and he just knocked him out. I can't say he was happy or proud with what he did, and the attack did appear on TV.

Pappy was really scared what he did would attract attention and people would come after him. Thankfully none of that happened, the human was put into a mental hospital of sorts and as days wore by, we just forgot all about it.

After a moment, Dee came out and I took my turn in the bathroom, freshening up a little faster and tried to hurry up.

I made sure not to get any water splashed on my overall, from the looks of my clothes they need washing. After we bumped into Leo and Mike when that ceiling collapsed, our clothes got some dust on them, but only on the feet-collar and shins, and after a sniff I could smell it still on me. Its not like I could take off my clothes now and have them washed, I'll hopefully do it after lunch.

Once done we headed to the den, followed our senses by the tasty smells and tracked them to the kitchen.

Mike greeted us and gestured for us to sit while he served the last plates, and then started serving the salad as Leo entered the kitchen, spared my brother and I a disinterested look, greeted his family and then sat down, awaiting the food.

While Splinter gave a prayer I glanced at my brother to make sure he was doing alright, and smiled at his awed face. I admit the table was quite the sight, and honestly it made my mouth water just looking at the sweet smelling pasta, pale yellow cheese and the scent of salty goodness. The salad alone, though an appetizer, it looked good enough to eat.

Thinking back about my own cooking skills and comparing them with Mike, I noted with a hint of envy he was clearly ten times better than me. I mean, I do the cooking often times while taking turns with pappy, but neither one of us could make meals look this good. Pappy and I would usually squabble in the kitchen, back when I was still learning how to make a decently edible meal, and those arguments were always amusing to Dee. Often times he'd glance up at us, or peek from over his papers and colored pencils to just observe.

If we happen to be on the rare account of making an apple pie, he'd watch us fighting over how much flour we should add to the pie so it wont come out too thin or to thick, or how much or less sugar and cinnamon should be added. We'd argue on how thick the apple slices should be, or how thin and if it would be before or after letting them soak with the said sugar and cinnamon.

I for one liked to eat the pie while it was crisp and hot, I loved the way the sweet and sticky juice squirt on my lips, but Dee liked it cold so he'd pop his share in the fridge for a while to cool.

I was distracted from my thoughts when Dee, who sat on the chair next to me, nudged me with his elbow and gestured to our guests. Confused I glanced up and looked at them, then saw they were all holding their hands and praying, giving thanks I think. A little embarrassed my brother and I followed suit, mimicking them we closed our eyes and gave a prayer.

I wasn't too sure what to pray exactly, so I just thanked for the food and wished our father was coping, wherever he was.

I prayed he'll stay safe till we got there, cause I worry about him a lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: ya know, there is a little button below that's collecting dust, I'd appreciate it if it would be put to use more often.


	10. Ten: Dee

Chapter Ten: - Dee-

-------------

During lunch, I found myself idly poking a small chunk of cheese that remained on the plate.

It's not that I didn't like the food, it tasted pretty darn good, actually; I just didn't feel so hungry anymore.

I couldn't help but wonder if pappy was eating well, or if he was being fed at all. I mean, those government agents who got him are probably trying to weaken him, letting him starve would surely make him weaker, and on long periods of time he may not be faring too well. I worry to think if he won't be able to live for long till we get there, if we get there in time for that matter.

But with us being here, having no freakin clue where to look, going out to run around like cats with firecrackers crackling on our tails, we'll only end up drawing unwanted attention. I understand our need to stay hidden, but I really want to be out there looking for our father. The longer we hide the higher the risk he'd die before we reach him.

It's been over ten days now since pappy was taken, and we hadn't a clue where he is, he could be long gone by now.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong with the macaroni?" Mike poke up, addressing me, and I perked up to look at him then looked at the measly portion left on the plate, "If there is something wrong with it, you can just say so, don't worry," he flashed a mellow smile, "I can take criticism, really." he encouraged.

"The food's fine," I began with a quiet voice, not really trusting myself to speak too loud. A little unsure I glanced at my brother, and his eyes reflected some of my unspoken concern, "Ah'm jus'- the meal was delicious." I flashed Mike a grin, honestly I enjoyed the meal but I just wasn't hungry anymore.

Red shot me a look but I avoided eye contact, I didn't want to worry him any further than I already have.

So far I've noted how Leo was watching us while we ate; whether he was trying to find any flaws in our table manners, or if he was just watching us for the heck of it, I'll never know. But whatever it was, I really hate being stared at and I find it kinda rude, and yet I didn't have the nerve to point it out to him, especially since I'm the guest.

When it came to table manners, I've tried to be as polite as I had been taught. I would ask someone to pass the salad or the salt, offer a few complements every now and then. Mike's cooking was really good, and I didn't want to look like I was gobbling up the food and showing no gratitude.

True my brother and I lived in a swamp with our father, and we never had any guests over, by our old man didn't like sloppy table manners and stranded in the middle of nowhere or not, he was sure to teach us some manners if he saw it was necessary. I don't know where he learned it from, but guessing he's much older than us, the ones who raised him probably taught him some of the stuff he passed down to us.

I guess in a way, he thought when we get older we'd venture into the city or something, maybe even go looking for our real parents, little did we know they apparently never existed in the first place, and he wanted us to appear behaved and normal when we meet them.

He just wanted to give us a normal life, or as normal as it could be to two turtle teens and a crocodile father.

Red gave me a slight nudge, but I continued to stare at my plate and ignored him. He seemed to ignore Leo inspecting gaze so far, as if our host was looking for something, but slowly the staring started to get under my brother's skin. Maybe I should just leave and distract them both for a while. Leo would hopefully stop staring, and Red would be too busy with his meal, or anything else, and wouldn't let Leo's watchful eyes bother him as much.

"No need to feel so forced, child. If you are no longer hungry, feel free to watch some television, perhaps you'll find something that will keep you entertained." Splinter, the elderly rat, spoke with a fatherly tone, and his voice though raspy and mild, calmed my nervousness quite a bit.

I flashed him a grateful smile, nodded and excused myself from the table, sure to take my plates and utensils and place them in the sink for washing. Although the look Leo sent me wasn't too pleased, he actually looked somewhere between confused and surprised. Nevertheless, since I caught eye contact with him, it would be rude to just turn away and pretend I never saw it, it'll only make things worse if I did.

I flashed him a wry smile and exit the kitchen, headed to the den and plopped on the couch, not even bothering to pick up the remote; my mind just wasn't with it. I've never been much of a TV watcher, I've preferred books cause they felt more fun to read. Visual stuff on TV weren't as interesting as ones own imagination, ya know?

After I managed to calm myself, I looked around the huge space and mused at the number of television sets stacked one atop the other. There were big ones and small ones, also some lengthy rectangular looking ones. The place Mike called the monitor area sure was huge.

On the far top of the stack was this pyramid-like glass object, and on the pedestal of the thing was some sort of golden plate on the bottom. Curious I pushed off the couch and stepped closer to the sets, and thankfully the object wasn't too high, I just had to squint my eyes a little to spy the engravings on the plate. It looked like some sort of trophy, and after I read it once I read it again, blinked, paused and then quirked a brow.

The golden plate said: Battle Nexus Champion; Leonardo Splinterson.

Splinterson? I don't get it; shouldn't it be Splinter's Son? And what's a necks-us? And how did Leo get to be the champion? How could he participate in a human competition in the first place?

"Sweet thing, aint it?" Mike with a small smile suddenly appeared besides me.

A little startled with his surprise appearance, I quirked a weary grin, before I looked at the trophy again, "Uh, yeah; it's pretty neat, and pretty shiny, too." I commented, feeling a little awkward, "Ah take it Leo is pretty proud of this one?" I asked casually, but a look in Mike's eyes told me he wasn't really all that happy about it.

"Not really, to him it's just a big chunk of crystallized glass. He only entered the competition to prove he's the best of the best, he didn't care about winning anything." He paused for a moment, then a small scowl showed on his face, "I end up dusting off the cobwebs and stuff off it every once in a while." He shrugged a shoulder, and then crossed his arms, "That baby could have been mine, though." He commented.

I glanced at him, a question unspoken, and he quirked a grin and answered it regardless, "Yes, it could have been mine, but of course, turtle luck true to form, of all the warriors I had to wad through throughout that competition, **he** was the one I had to butt heads with on that finale round." He rolled his eyes, a clear hint of irritation and annoyance glint in his eyes. "I was stuck fighting against my own brother, and he won the trophy he didn't give a damn about."

"He won it fair and square, right?" I inquired, and wondered if Leo would cheat to win a trophy he didn't really care about.

"Oh, yeah his victory was fair; he despises double-crossing cheaters with a passion." He complemented the thought for a moment, sulked and then continued, "I thought of demanding a rematch to see if I could win it back, but I was talked out of it." he sighed softly and uncrossed his arms from over his chest, and his hands were then set on his hip, "No need to bring conflict into the family over a dumb trophy, ya know?" he flashed a smile, and when he glanced back at the glittery pyramid of glass, I could see it in his eyes he really wanted this trophy.

"Where is this Nexus, anyway?" I asked, a little confused regarding the whole battle system thing, "Cause ah thought humans don't like people like us, so how was he able ta get into a fight and win a trophy?"

Mike eyed me skeptically for a moment, and then arched a brow, "Ya know, pardon me for saying this, but for someone who'd lived all his life in a swamp, you sure are pretty bright." He smirked, cocked his head and grinned.

I ducked my head a little and smiled, "Um, thanks?" I grinned, though a little confused by his statement, "Ah guess ah jus' try to learn whatever ah can, when ah can. Wes didn't have all them many books or school, and pappy kinda taught us how to do some things." I shrugged a shoulder and then gave the monitor area around us a good look, "Since we lived in a swamp, we didn't have all them city thingamabobs ta help."

"Oh, okay… that explains it." he gave a strange smile, as if he found something funny in my answer.

I glanced at the stack of TV's and thought back about what we just said, and then through the differences between us and our lifestyles. Although I probably had my thoughts go on the wrong track, a small sullen smile curved my lips as something refused to leave me alone. Maybe I don't know Mike all that well, and maybe I'm just jumping to assumptions, he didn't seem the type of guy to think such things about others, he was too nice and friendly, and yet this niggling thought wouldn't leave me alone.

I turned to him, "Did you expect us to be dumber?" I asked coolly.

He jerked his head towards me in a startled flinch, and as his eyes bugged out and his jaw slacked, he frowned and then shook his head, "No! No, that's not it at all!" he argued, and I felt a twinge in my chest when he tried to think of something to say in his defense.

"It's okay, ah don't blame you." I interrupted his obviously scattered thoughts, "We had a TV back home; sure the contraption didn't stay up a lot or for long periods of time, but we watched lots of them silly hillbilly shows and movies, ah know where yer comin' from." I assured him with a smile, "But ah do recall ye callin' Red and ah hillbillies when we first met." I reminded him.

"Well, first impressions can be faulting, sorry about that, dude." He flashed an apologetic grin.

I tried to reflect it with another smile, but only felt a small furrow knit my brow ridges and I tried to keep my smile, "Ah know, stereotypes on TV happen all the time, and ah don't blame ya for thinkin' that about us." I shrugged my shoulders, and then gazed at the trophy again, "Ah mean, it's not like you met any real hillbillies before ya bumped into us, right?" I twitched a smile, "But honestly, jus' because we're from a swamp and miles away from civilization, don't mean we're any less intelligent than the rest of you." I said rather flatly, and felt the bluntness in my voice.

Gee, I hope I didn't sound too angry, his guilty smile told me my irritation was pretty clear.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off sounding like- well, not like that." Mike pleaded apologetically.

I smiled nonetheless, "Its okay, really. Ah jus'-" I gave a frustrated sigh, "Look, let's jus' let bygones be bygones, okay? Jus' don't say it when Red is around, cause he gets really upset when someone as much hints that we're not- 'smart enough' to do somethin'." I swallowed, a thick knot formed in my throat, "Pappy tried his best to teach us all he knew, supported with whatever he had available at the time, but given our lifestyle, livin' in the middle of nowhere, he could only afford so much, you know what ah'm sayin'?" I reasoned as quietly and as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, actually I do." He replied, a sheepish grin caressed his lips, "Master Splinter did all he could to teach us all we needed to know, how to survive in the city without being detected and all that jazz, so I guess since we were raised in a city, it was easier for us to learn more stuff, huh?" he paused for a moment before he glanced at the trophy, as if it reminded him of something, before a grin widened and then he turned to face me again, "Say, if you ever need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" he offered a bit more cheerfully.

With a forced smile, I nodded in reply, "Yeah, thanks."

Just then, my brother came out of the kitchen with a troubled look on his face, but when we met eye to eye, it disappeared and he flashed me a mellow grin. I weren't sure what to think of it, if it was something I should worry about or not, so I decided to think about it later.

"Hey, feelin' better?" he greeted softly, a hand on my shoulder he rubbed a bit.

"Yeah, ah just- worried about pappy, ah lost my appetite." I murmured, remembered Mike was there besides me and flashed him a cheesy grin, "Sorry about that, the food was great, ah mean it."

The jade green turtle quirked a smirk and then chuckled, "It's okay, dude, no biggie. You were worried about your pop, no one blames ya." He shrugged, grinned wider and then gave a mischievous chuckle, "So, you two up for a little adventure?" he wiggled a brow.

I blinked at the look he was giving us, and then glanced at my brother, silently asking if it was a good idea to accept the offer. But all I got in reply was the biggest cheshire cat grin a humanoid turtle could produce.

I rolled my eyes and palmed my face; Oy! What are going to get ourselves into now?

….

"Red, ah don't think this is a good idea," I grouched, while I watched him and Mike work on stuffing the backpacks.

"Chill, dude! I know what I'm doing," Mike chirped merrily.

"Yeah, you wanted get back home, didn't ya?" Red argued as he hauled the backpack over his shoulder and tugged on the straps.

"Yea, but ah thought you didn't want them- well, ya know," I hesitated, not wanting to offend Mike who blinked at me rather quizzically.

"Don't worry about it, ah trust Mike more than ah trust Leo," my brother paused, and then glanced at Mike, "No offence," he offered a cheesy smile.

"Meh, it's okay." Mike waved a hand, "Leo's got that offish look to him, anyway." the orange masked turtle shrugged a carefree shoulder, "He's got trust issues, as I've said, so he wouldn't have trusted you from the beginnin', either way. To him, you have to earn his trust even if he wouldn't be bothered to try and earn yours." he shrugged with a sad, apologetic smile. "But don't get the wrong idea, once you win his trust he'll never betray you, he just needs to warm up to you a little, or something." He sighed.

Red nodded with a small smile, he looked at me with a casual shrug, "And besides, Mike knows the city better than we do, havin' him lead us back would be better." he argued with a cheerful grin.

"What about Leo?" I argued, still not too pleased with the plan to just sneak out again, it got in enough trouble the first time. "He might figure out we're missin' and come lookin'." I reasoned.

Mike shook his head and smiled, "Worry not, fellow Appalachian turtle. Leo is busy with sensei, so for all they know the three of us are bunking in the bedroom talking our heads off." His grin widened.

"Apple what?" Red blurt out confusedly, but either Mike didn't hear him or chose to ignore the question, he strapped on the thing he called a duffle bag and quietly led us out of the lair.

Of course we had to descend the steps to the lower floor, seeing their lair had two floors, Leo was with his father in their dad's bedroom, so Mike easily led us out through the front door, up the sewer system and into another direction from the rabbit hole we had to jump in when we first came here. For a while I wondered why they didn't have a back door. I mean, the opposite side of the lair had this huge blank wall, they could have tore it down and put a door there, would have offered more than one exit in times of need, ya know?

Once we were a fair distance away from the lair, I marched up front to keep the pace with Mike. I did notice he had a big cheerful grin spread across his lips, and I don't think I've seen him smile so wide since we first met, not until now. When he noticed me staring he flashed me a wide grin, glanced back at Red and gestured for us to hustle up a little, so we did.

"What's so funny?" Red piped up and addressed Mike, after he finally caught up to us and walked a little behind me.

Mike chuckled, "Sorry, I've just not been with other turtles before, it feels- exciting to be with others like me, ya know?" he gave a wistful sigh, and then glanced at me, "So I was wondering, after we find your dad, are you staying in New York?" he questioned, hopeful.

"Wow, wait a sec here, what do you mean by _we_?" Red grouched, stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest.

The jade green turtle paused to flash my brother a bright smile, "What? You think you can fight the Foot on your own?" he cupped his hip and gazed at my brother from under arched brows, "Trust me, dude. They've tried kidnapping master Splinter before, I know how to deal with this situation." He gently slapped a hand on his shoulder and gave a slight assuring squeeze, while his voice gradually dropped from merry and friendly to serious and firm, "It takes a lot of effort, tact and most importantly, stealth." He continued.

"Well that doesn't sound so hard," Red argued, interrupting, now looking more confused with Mike's change of expression.

The other turtle shook his head and retrieved his hand, glanced between me and Red and then offered a wry grin, "It's just one of those things that just simply sounds easier said than done, but is much harder." He crossed his arms, paused for a moment to look back through the tunnel we walked through, frowned a little and then kept staring into the darkness, as if he saw something.

Cautious and maybe a little alarmed, Red and I glanced back as well, and I could have imagined it, but I think I heard something like a pebble roll on the stone floor before it plopped in the water, but since it was dark, despite the fact it was noon, I really couldn't see anything.

Mike turned his attention back to us, and as casually as he could continue to walk ahead. I caught up to him in intention to ask if he saw anything, but instead caught him mouth 'Leo' before he glanced back at Red, he scowled in reply, acknowledging the identity of the one trailing us.

Mike decided to pick up the conversation as if nothing happened, "Trust me, it is no walk in the park. To just bash our way into the Foot stronghold isn't the wisest decision. Trust me when I say Leo and I have snuck our way in there for so many times, we could easily write a user-guide about it for rookies." He flashed a friendly grin again.

Red simply shifted his eyes behind us but didn't turn, a little annoyed we're being followed and aren't doing anything about it. I guess he senses Leo following us, too; but didn't know what to do about it since Mike wasn't reacting. Although I could have sworn it was just another sewer rat, but if Mike and Red both agree it was Leo, though that fact went unspoken, then I guess my senses weren't playing tricks on me after all.

When you live in a swamp, your sense and ability to detect danger, as well as your sight and hearing tend to become more acute, because you'll need them to survive in the wilderness. Our home was our safe heaven, because it was surrounded by swamps and gators lurked in every mud puddle, lake and rocky corner. No one would have been able to come near our home without having to pass one of those places.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's her name, anyway?" Mike blurt out, pretending he didn't know Leo was there, "The lady you're staying with, I mean. You said that guy who brought you here was a friend of hers, right?"

Although Red sent me a warning scowl, ordering me not to say it, I didn't pay attention to his expression till after the words left my mouth; "Yeah, Mr. Hanson's real name is Jeffery, and Mrs. Jones is named Lorelei," I began absently, then all of a sudden I found myself thumping against Mike's shell, and then ducked the tails of his bandana when they lashed over my head.

"Hey! What's the matter wit'chu?" Red snapped and put a hand on my shoulder, overprotective and making sure I wasn't hurt.

Mike just gawked at us again, blinked, shook his head and then frowned quizzically, "Ah, I'm sorry- but…" he gave a low nervous chuckle, "I think my mind was playing tricks on me, I thought you said you were bunking in with Lorelei Jones," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, it would be totally weird if you two were bunking at mama Jones' place, seriously." He laughed awkwardly.

I quirked a brow at his unease, then wrinkled my snout, "Her name is Lorelei Jones, I'm not too sure if anyone calls her mama Jones," I grouched.

Mike's face paled, face frozen in that awkward laughing gesture, and then blinked as the smile instantly fell, "And- I'm guessing you already met her son?" he inquired.

"Casey?" Red asked, and at Mike's bug-eyed expression, he shook his head, "No, we jus' saw a picture of 'em, hadn't actually met the guy." He paused for a moment, a concerned look appeared on his face when Mike paled even more, "Why? You know her from somewhere?"

All we received was a weary chuckle and Mike rubbed the back of his neck again, a little more uneasily.

Red and I shared a glance, confused and maybe a little unnerved with Mike's reaction.

Was there something we were supposed to know?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter, so any criticism is encouraged.


	11. Eleven: Leonardo

Chapter Eleven: -Leonardo-

-------------

Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep gulp of air, tasting the thick scent of vanilla as it hung in the air.

In the safe sanctuary of my bedroom, I relaxed only slightly while I did the basic kata, with breathing exercises to keep myself balanced.

I used the rhythmic movements, the continuous shifting weight from my hands and feet, the circulation of the blood as it rushed through my veins, the tempo of my heartbeats accompanied with the expanding and shrinking capacity of my lungs as I breathed, to bring order back into the chaos of my physical body, as well claim order on my frenzied mind.

Anger, rage, and bitter thoughts of resentment and distrust, I had to vanquish this beast before it took over me.

Twelve years had past since that day, twelve fleeting years, and in all the rotten turtle luck they had to come back **now?** Why now? Just as I was ready and willing to fight the Shredder on the final showdown, to risk it all and end the feud, they had to pop into the picture and be an extra burden?

I swear, someone out there hates me…

As if looking after mike wasn't troublesome enough, I'm stuck with two extra packages that are clearly nothing but two Neanderthal kids, with absolutely no idea what they just got themselves into? Just wonderful… It can't get any better than this; knowing our luck they'll probably bring trouble right to our doorstep. We'll be thrown like sheep to the wolf's slaughter.

With a frustrated grunt, I squeezed my eyes tighter and tried to focus on my kata, hopefully if I dislodge myself from this wretched reality it wouldn't give me such a hard time, or a damned headache.

A part of me wants to reason they're orphaned children looking for their father, and yet the thought of my family having to cater them till he's found, stubbornly insists they're more trouble than their worth, and I should let someone else look after them.

The thought of how those two joined us at lunch with dirty clothes was disturbing, and because sensei didn't mind was the only reason I didn't say anything.

God knows I would have given them an earful for appearing at the table with dirty clothes; who knows what germs they're carrying after wadding through the sewers. Mike and I always wash our hands and feet thoroughly after coming home, so he should have said something about them not having proper clothes. I'm sure he would have been able to spare them something, he's large enough and I'm sure his clothes would fit.

My only condolence to this situation, is that their presence is more than enough entertainment and would keep him off my shell, one less pain to worry about for the price of three; for all the better I'd say.

But if that's the case, why do I still feel this burning anger inside of me?

Is it the burden of knowing we had two lost brothers out there somewhere, long before we even bumped into them? Brothers that, for the past twelve years, father had lost and thought they were dead? Brothers who couldn't have possibly survived that time of crisis? Despite my young age I clearly remembered how we couldn't find a trace of them, back then we were sure either the Foot had gotten them, or they had been pulled by the currents formed by that storm and were at the bottom of some sewer drainage, dead.

But for them to come back like this, and looking for their own father no less?

A father who was probably at fault to their absence, to take them away and not give them back?

Am I angry because they're alive, because they're back?

Why do I feel so burdened by it, when Mike hadn't looked so happy in so long?

I know he hates me and he has every reason to be so, I've been nothing of a brother to him, for I want him to be stronger. His emotions are his weakness and I had to harden him somehow, I could not be lenient when he is often so merciful upon our enemies. More than once his empathy nearly had him killed, and yet he never did drop that futile act of kindness.

If I were to be soft and let his playful antics get to me, we could have been dead years ago.

Why would he not understand we're no longer children; a team of two is not like a team of three or even four, we only have each other to look after each others backs, and if he slacked during a battle and somehow ended up injured, it would mean the death of both of us.

I want him to hate me, because it will make him stronger after I'm gone.

Abruptly, I was pulled out of my thoughts as there was a knock on my bedroom door.

In my frenzied speed while I performed a half clumsy kata, I lost my footing, my ankle hooked behind my knee and pulled it into a buckled position, pulling me to my knees as I toppled forwards. I muffled a curse after my snout hit the floor, enough to hurt but not enough to bruise, pushed my face off the floor and rubbed my sore spot, bit back a colorful shout at the offender who dare disturb me, momentarily blinked away the forming tears and sat up, fully aiming to throttle whoever it was at my door.

Of course, I then straightened my face and though I didn't see him since the wooden door blocked my vision, I recognized the presence of my father. I allowed entrance while I fought to keep my emotions bottled inside.

All the negativity was not tainted with humiliation. I hope he didn't see me fall.

He merely opened the door and eyed me quietly, though sadly, and calmly with deep brown eyes. His muzzle quirked the smallest smile as his ears flicked back, and then perked up again.

I felt my anger wither and fade like a child under the criticizing gaze of an angered parent, like hot skin under the spray of a cold shower, the sensation was a bit overwhelming, but a welcomed cold and dousing sensation nonetheless.

Although he looked anything but angry, I felt his aura invade my space and suck the heat out like a vacuum, slowly all the anger turned into discomfort, and the tight knot that tied my brow ridges together eased. I felt the wrinkled skin of my forehead ease, and though it hurt a bit it relived some of the stress.

He said nothing, he merely gestured for me to get up and follow. Obediently I sighed and pushed off the floor, blew out all the candles one by one I inhaled the scent of vanilla, gathered my resolve and then exit the room. Down the steps and to the lower floor into his chamber, I bowed in respect before I dare step into his private room.

Before I entered I heard Mike and the two newbie's go into my brother's room, chuckling and looking all so oblivious and happy. I felt a sharp stab hit my chest and my jaw clinched, for I don't think I've seen my brother so happy before, and for some reason it irritated me, it wrung my heart to be upset to see him happy; just what's wrong with me to feel this way?

Glad my brother hadn't noticed me as he and his company went into the room for the privacy they wanted, I couldn't help but grit my teeth when I heard them explode into laughter, albeit annoyingly loud.

"Leonardo," father chided quietly, where he watched me from where he stood inside his room, hand on the paper-door. With an apology I ducked my head and entered, so he pulled the door after I had entered and closed it, and once we settled on the tatami mats with his table between us, he drew in a deep breath and sent me a concerned look, "My son, what troubles you so greatly, it would cause you to feel such discomfort to your kin?"

I set my jaw at his choice of words, but forced the smallest smile for I did not wish to offend him, "It's- nothing, sensei." I replied at first, but his unwavering stare told me he knew I wasn't being honest. I looked away and frowned a bit, I tried to keep my voice toned and civil, "I'm not- they're- why now?" I unintentionally scowled, and the frustration flared in my chest like wildfire, "Just when we decided to pick up the pieces and finish it, they decided to come into the picture?" I glanced up at him; he knew what I was talking about.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly with his ears flat on his head, "My son, I understand your anger regarding their timing, but you need to understand they had not known of our existence before they had come here." He said calmly, yet unyielding, he opened his eyes to look at me, "Do not blame them, for they did not know, they were here for who they see as their father."

"But you _are_ our father, and I still don't see why you didn't tell them so." I argued, feeling bitter.

"They would not have believed me," he answered coolly, but a glint in his eyes told me I was letting my temper get the better of me, and I had better watch my tongue. "they were less than four years old when we were attacked, and I would not have expected them to remember us at all." He paused for a moment to give me a concerned look, a glassy shimmer shone in his eyes, both hurt and maybe part glad they did not remember him, "I am very happy they are alive and well, but it pains me to see you so cold towards them."

"They can't just pop out of the blue and expect to be family again," I growled, muttered words under my breath.

He frowned, displeased by my answer, "I do not think becoming a part of our family was their intention for coming here, Leonardo. As I said, they had no idea we existed in the first place." He admonished, the soft compassion of a father began to fade as the stern master remained, "I expect you to be considerate of their situation. Do not burden them with things they do not need to know."

I only scowled and ducked my head, jaw set so tightly I thought my teeth would pop out if I didn't ease the pressure, but I didn't care for my fists balled tight till the knuckles paled, as I pressed them on my knees, I was too damn angry to care. I mean- How dare they jump into the boat of my life and disturb the stillness of the clear water? The ripples of chaos they had dragged along, had shredded the images of all I had grown so accustomed to in my daily life, and having those two turtles shoved into my life all so suddenly, means I will have to change _my_ life to adapt to _their_ needs.

Those thoughts alone were wild and my emotions were too beastly to control.

Father sighed softly, probably he had sensed my doubt, "I fully understand the burden of knowing they're your brothers, but Michelangelo had probably not known that till you had encountered them." he paused as a fond smile curled the corner of his muzzle, "He had longed for a company who would keep him entertained, friends who would make him happy, and I do think if given the chance, those two would be a positive change to this family." He looked at me, a glimmer of a pleading look in his eyes, "Do not upset them for I know it would upset him as well. If you do not care for their wellbeing, at least care for your brother." He lectured.

"Mike's sloppy enough as he is, he doesn't need two village idiots to drag him around and make that sorry-excuse-for-a-ninja get any worse." I bit back a snarl and kept my gaze on the table, fists clinched so tight they threatened to cut through my palms.

But then the next thing I knew, a wooden staff smacked my head so hard I jumped in my seat with a loud yelp, clutched my skull and groaned as a loud ringing noise vibrated against my eardrums. With my face twisting in pain, I meekly glanced at father with large teary eyes and a growing dread in the pit of my stomach.

Sensei's expression told me he was anything but pleased.

I guess I stepped on his toes one too many times, because I know father has quite a temper.

"Forgive me, father. I just- find it a little hard to cope with the sudden change." I confessed tiredly, weakly. I had a flame that kept the anger fed, the cold splash of a crumbling iceberg doused whatever spark I had, and I was left with nothing but a sense of exhaustion and apprehension. "I mean, having them just appear out of nowhere like this, it was just- how am I supposed to keep something like this, that they're really our brothers from Mikey?" I glanced at him, utterly lost and confused.

Sensei closed his eyes and took a breather, after a moment he sighed softly and glanced at me with unwavering eyes, "If he questioned you, you will answer him with the truth." He began and a sad, nostalgic look came on his face, "You were merely children when the Foot found us, and during the skirmish as we tried to flee, one of the sewer pipes exploded and the strong waters took them away." he paused as he glanced at the ceiling for a moment, eyes glassier than before, "I've searched for them for weeks, Raphael and Donatello, but no trace was found."

He closed his eyes, and for the longest time just sat there breathing deeply, before he looked at me with tired, deep brown eyes, "One year later, I gave up, for I had no time left to look for them, I had to take care of you and Michelangelo and could not leave you alone for too long. I raised you and your brother as the only children I had left. I did not want to sadden you with the loss of two brothers you barely remember."

"Then why did you tell me? Why did you let me know they existed?" I argued.

"Because I still had a small glimpse of hope; hope that they were still out there somewhere, that they had survived if only by a miracle." He frowned a little and pushed away from his seat, he stood up, "Michelangelo's loneliness and need for the loudness of a company, rivals your need for silence and solitude. I knew at one point in our lives, ours and theirs if they were alive, I knew our paths would cross." He gave a small, rueful smile.

He walked around the table to stand beside me, so from where I sat on the cushioned seat, I kept my gaze down and head ducked, fighting the urge to argue or even rub the sore spot on my skull.

"I wanted you to know that whatever the circumstances were, that you would befriend them regardless of their outcome and how they had grown." He regarded me for a moment, before he continued, "You are a ninja and a master of your environment, but they are not." he reminded me, "I had assumed their life would have been a lot harder than ours, for they did not receive the training you and Michelangelo had."

I nodded once, and stiffened slightly when he placed his hand on my head to touch the sore spot, and I winced at the sting of pain before I relaxed as he rubbed it tenderly, as if apologizing for hitting me in the first place. He moved his hand from my scalp to place it on my shoulder, he squeezed lightly and placed his free hand under my chin, tenderly he lifted my chin to look at him.

"My son, all I ask of you is that you protect them for they are but hapless strangers here." He requested.

Absorbing all of that, I closed my eyes and bowed, a feeling I could not describe crept into the pit of my stomach, but I dare not show it for I did not want to upset father any further, "By your wish, father." I whispered.

He nodded with a hum, and after a short time of comfortable silence, a small smile caressed his lips and his tail twitched lightly, his whiskers quivered, "Then perhaps you should follow after them, for I fear Michelangelo is about to get them into some sort of mischief they would not be able to get out of on their own." He hinted with a knowing smile.

A little confused at his statement I glanced up, but only after rolling what he had said across my mind again, did I realize what he meant to say. I suppressed a groan and bit back a colorful word, bowed to sensei and then excused myself out of his chamber.

As he had said, Mike's room was bare of the living, so I went after the troublesome trio with every intention of dragging a certain brother's shell across the pavement, and hope it gathers as many splinters and blisters as possible.

God help me, he is going to be the death of me one of these days!

….

It did not take me long to find them, and I had tailed them for a good ten minutes, fully acknowledged that they had sensed me, but remained in the shadows nonetheless.

They muttered to each other, not too loud but enough for me to hear them.

That's when they blurt out the location of their hideout, or with whom they were staying; imagine my shock when I realized they were staying with Casey's mother? The look on Mike's face mirrored my shock as well, and their pause told me they had noticed it.

"Sumthin wrong, Mike?" the olive green one, Donatello, spoke with a concerned voice.

I can't say for sure, but there was this peacefulness in Donatello's character and voice that I found appealing.

Unlike Raphael, or Red as Don preferred to call him, he was silent and didn't say or do much, which is how a true ninja should act. From what I had gathered thus far, unlike Red or Mike he wasn't impulsive or loud, he appeared to be the type to keep a low profile and stay quiet. The way he looked at everything and paid such attention to detail told me he keeps tabs on everything. He was perceptive, accurate, just like a true ninja should.

Maybe there is hope for him yet. Who knows? Perhaps if I could trade Don with Mike, he and I would make a better team, and Michelangelo would be far more entertained with Red; at least that way both sides would be satisfied.

Then again, I've got the hunch Red wouldn't quite agree with me there.

"Um, well, would it be too shocking if I said Casey is a friend of mine?" Mike confessed with that sheepish smile of his. He faced Don, while Red blocked my line of vision, so I couldn't really get a good look at their faces.

"He is?" Don piped up, and he actually sounded glad.

"Yeah, I kinda met him a few years ago, we don't really talk all that often, but we're friends… sort of." My brother amended with a slight nod.

The two other turtles glanced at each other quizzically, as if there was something in my brother's reply they did not understand, before they turned to Mike again and one of them spoke, "And- ah take it you know his mom?" I weren't sure which one it was, because that's when the three of them moved on, following after Mike.

"Yeah, I only met her once." He confessed, but I felt my jaw drop at that piece of information.

He let himself be seen by another human? Wasn't Casey trouble enough? What the shell was he thinking?

As if to draw me out of my bubbling rage, my brother's voice grasped my attention, "About two months ago the city was attacked by aliens, she was caught in a traffic jam and Casey and I were out patrolling at the time," my brother murmured quietly, and I assumed he was hoping I wasn't able to hear him; but unfortunately for him I could hear him just fine. "her car fell in a ditch and she was stuck, the Triceraton were plucking the city out of the ground with gravity devices, and Casey was surprised to see her there, he didn't expect to see her." He continued.

"We were stuck there for a while, Leo thankfully managed to snag a spacecraft and blasted the mother ship's base, and while Traximus got aboard to highjack it and throw off Zenramon, we were released from the gravity shield and the city fell down again." He concluded.

I couldn't help but palm my face; he had completely skipped the details in such a shattering manner, his story didn't make any sense.

I'm sure it made sense to him and I because we were there, but the other two turtles looked at each other, confusion emanated from all over them. I know that because though I couldn't see their faces, I felt tickled by their aura and unintentionally quirked a smirk. I was a little bit entertained by their confusion for it was clearly felt, not that I'd blame them with the way Mike told the story.

My brother paused to glance back at them, and a dopy smile crossed his lips, "Ah, sorry, some habits are hard to break. I bet you two didn't understand a thing, huh?" he chuckled nervously, and was just about to say something more when his cell phone rang.

I bit back a hiss at his carelessness and quickly placed my hands on my head, plugged my ears to protect them from the sharp noise. The ring tone loud and blaring in the silence of the sewers was alarming. The rats a distance away scurried off in panic at the sharp musical notes. Not only did he not change that damned song of his, but he didn't put the damn contraption on mute, or at least on vibrator as I had ordered him a thousand times ago?

God help me, once this is over, I'm going to beat him in the dojo till he's got no legs left to stand on!

Once he managed to silence the damn noise, he flashed the other two turtles a cheesy grin, before he greeted the person on the other line, "Jingle bells?" Mike replied with a rather wry grin, and after a blink his mouth quirked into a nervous smile, "Yeah, as if your socks smell any better, space-case." He spared the two other turtles a glance, and then gave a small defeated sigh, "Um, okay, dude, I'll see if we can get any spare parts to have it fixed some other time. But since we're talking about your mom's car, I was wondering how her arm is right now, better?"

Another pause came, Mike grunted and them muttered something, before he said goodbye and then gestured to the two other turtles to follow.

A little annoyed by his casual attitude, and a little uneasy with the troubled look on his face, I decided to follow.

I've never actually approved of his friendship with Casey, and considering the way they met didn't make a very good first impression. I mean, for God's sake, he nearly bashed Mike's brains out with that damn crowbar of his! And we were there to fight those dragons on his side; couldn't he use something more blunt, like a baseball bat, maybe?

The man was just too dangerous even without being provoked, even if father said he was an asset to us. That man is a dolt and is more trouble than he's worth, and I think he's a walking hazard when he's drunk. He's short tempered, impulsive, often jumps to conclusions and works by them without even checking if they were true, and most importantly he wouldn't know a good idea if it kicked him all the way to Detroit!

Screw Detroit, California sounds more fitting right now; much farther and a safer distance from my family.

Nevertheless, I swallowed the brewing frustration and the negativity that had been building inside of me the past few hours, and followed after them. The negative feelings have been feeding my mind with such dark thoughts I needed a release of some sorts, because I don't want to end up hurting anyone. And yet I knew I won't be able to do that until I make sure the three stooges are somewhere safe.

I could kill for a good fight right now, my hands are itching to stab something.

With a mischievous smirk, I glanced at the trio and wonder if they're up for a surprise attack…

Mike could use the exercise, and it'll be giving them a sample of what they'll be up against.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Leo's character will be explored and explained more thoroughly throughout the story. I hope you stick with me because AU's are hard to manipulate to keep some characters in character, especially when they're from different environments.


	12. Twelve: Leatherhead

Chapter Twelve: -Leatherhead?-

--------------

I lay there on the cold steel surface, breathing quietly as the cord was removed from the back of my head.

With a hiss I let out a small groan as the throbbing ache pulsated against the sensitive spot, and then tried to move, but the muscles were sore and ached badly, I remained still with eyes squeezed tight, praying for the dull pain to go away.

"Vital signs are improving." A soft feminine voice said, and the sound of a pencil scratching paper could be heard for nearly a whole minute. There was the soft ticking of a dial being turned, switches being flicked, then shoe-heels on the marble tiles of the floor, "Blood pressure is back to normal." She said monotony as if she was recording what is being said.

Soon, there came the feel of fingers on my skin, they pressed over my brow and gently tugged the lid a little to expose my eye, bright lights assaulted my vision and I squint with a hiss, I tried to protect my orbs from the sharp by looking away from the blinding light. "Pupil dilation is normal, and pulse is above average." She concluded, her thin fingers on the side of my neck, pressed only a little to feel the pulse through my thick skin.

"And how are his general statistics?" a gruff male voice began, footfalls on marble floor approached for the umpteenth time since I've come to this wretched place, and I growled weakly when the hot-felt hand touched my sensitive skin.

"Everything appears to be back to normal, sir. The medications are wearing off and all the serums had been absorbed into his system. There doesn't seem to be any side effects or pain, but he had shown signs of exhaustion and loss of appetite." The woman reported, and the sound of a paper being flipped signaled she was reading. "Shall we phase into the next step, sir?"

"Not yet, Ms. O'Neil, have Doctor Stockman examine his blood to find if there are any alternations." the man muttered, leathered boots echoed in the cool room's floor once more, before they abruptly stopped, "Any reports from Chaplin?"

"No, sir. The last report we've received was four hours ago, they investigated the site and the surrounding diameter of three miles for any other or similar life forms, but nothing solid was found at the first location." The female said nonchalantly. "The second location was a tree house nearly half an hour trek to the south east. Report claim no one had been there recently, but signs of sentient beings had probably lived there."

"Any results?" the man spoke with interest.

The sound of paper being flipped came, and she replied, "Yes, sir. Some of the objects found were retrieved and were stowed in the inventory room for you to examine when you wish." She paused when he grunted, "From the nature of the objects we had retrieved, we assume the owners are nothing but children, perhaps two young males, younger than ten years of age, in human terms."

I felt a bubble pop inside of me as the thought of my sons surfaced.

They've acknowledged the existence of my children? That could only mean their safety is in danger.

I heard the sound of what I recognized as a double door whoosh open, pulling me from my spiral of worry, hasty footsteps clacked quietly on the floor, a shifting sound came and I recognized the clatter of a sword against it's holster.

"Agent Bishop, Sir. I have returned to report our findings." Another female announced, an Asian accent was clear to her voice and after a grunt she spoke again, given permission, "Apparently the other two mutants had already fled the swamps, our men are currently tracking them out of the city of Florida, and are trying to find where they're hiding."

"You think they managed out of the swamp on their own?" the man muttered, clearly displeased with the news.

"We think they have had help, sir. Our informants state that the head of the swamp's tourist guide, Jeffery Hanson, also known as Black Bear, had abruptly abandoned his position to be replaced on what we feel an awkward request of a sick leave." She paused for some reason, "We had scouted his office and we've found proof there were others there with him, before he had suddenly left." She paused for a moment as the sound of shifting came, "We had not yet determined where they had gone in exact, but they could not have gone too far, and it is only a matter of time before we find them."

"Good, then send another squad to help you retrieve them. Tell Chaplin if they are indeed children to lessen the dosage of his tranquilizers, we want them alive and unharmed." The man paused for a moment, but a sardonic tone was clear in his mocking voice, "After all, we wouldn't want this family to stay separated for too long, now would we." The man chuckled.

"Sir, we have also received reports that the Foot are active once again, and their continuous skirmishes with the Purple Dragons are starting to rise police's suspicions." The Asian voiced woman stated, "Do you wish for us to investigate and put a stop to this?"

"No, I'll have Baxter look into this. Focus on your mission; you are dismissed." He concluded.

Another shifting sound came as the figures moved, "Hai," she replied curtly, and then hasty footsteps faded as the sound of the door opened and closed again.

I was left to the silence of this room, bright lights assaulted my eyes whenever I dare peek from under the lids, and nausea plagued my mind as the dread thickened in my stomach.

How long must I endure this? I need to find my sons, I have to warn them.

Blankly I stared at nothing in particular, my mind swirled with worry over my children, my sons. I wonder how they're coping on their own. I don't know how long I've been in and out, waking and sleeping but all the while, remained strapped to this cold and hard metal table, unable to flinch much of a finger due to the sedative they kept injecting me with.

I'd assume it had been at least a week, I might have lost track of time but I do recall it had been at least three times since the redheaded woman called it a night, and then left the room for another redhead man to take over.

As if reading my thoughts the lights were partly turned off and then directed aside, the redheaded woman came to view to inspect me.

I would have attempted to say something to her, but all my attempts to communicate were prevented for they had strapped my jaws shut tight with a strong belt. True I am a crocodile and look stronger than a normal one, but I do have the same weakness as an average one, and my jaw is very weak even while considering the mutation I had gone through.

"And how do you feel this morning," she began gently, carefully she removed more of those accursed cords and wires from my body, "I know you want nothing more than to ditch this joint, but I assure you we don't plan on keeping you here for too long. We'll set you free once we get what we want." She informed, her hands touched my brow in what looked like an act of compassion.

"Do not get attached to the project, Doctor O'Neil, or I will be forced to take you off this case." The man muttered, paused when she merely sent him an unimpressed scowl, and then continued, "And since this project is done for the day, how is project ML008 holding up?"

"She's not coping too well." she said with a calm voice of sympathy, "Her mutation was too sudden and very strong, and apparently it was quite painful to her physically." The redheaded woman replied coolly, "She had been sedated the first week, but it appears her nerves had been fried from the intensity of the pain. She claims to have no feelings on her feet or fingertips, and her physical therapy shows more and more of her nervous-system shutting down; she will be no longer able to feel pain." She told briskly.

The man merely hummed in thought, while her fingers absently stroked the side of my scalp in a soothing manner.

"Also, whatever substance was found in her system after the accident, had been completely absorbed into her body, we couldn't find any clean samples to extract because her blood is completely contaminated." She stopped her strokes to flip through the papers of her clipboard, "She is harmless, really. I don't see why you have to pickle and strap her down, too."

"Fear is but a wild beast that is better contained, Doctor O'Neil. I assure you looks can be very deceiving." The man replied. "She might be skinny and weak in appearance, but her body allows her great speed, and the development of her hands and feet claim that her nails are sharp as razors. Her tail is probably strong enough to crush bones, if one is careless." He paused for another moment, "And now, if she can no longer feel pain, then injuring her would not stagger her and preventing her from self harming would be a challenge in itself."

"Do you wish for us to sign her more therapy sessions?" the woman offered, "Post tarmac stress has many ways to be handled depending on the patient, and with her current situation, having to interact with too many people may not work too well."

"No, I prefer another doctor to try and handle her." He disagreed, "The more we vary the personalities of the doctors interacting with her, the better the chance we will get positive results to compare." He paused and then grouched, "What I don't understand is the fact she still has hair."

"Actually, her hair is starting to fall off, but only half the amount of that to an average human." She replied with a hint of a smile, "We estimate another month or so before she'd turn completely bald, though she's not taking that too well, either." She replied, the sound of a pencil scratching paper returned. "She had become too hypersensitive to her surroundings. When Doctor Chaplin and I had spoken to her during our last therapy session, she said that all of her senses had enhanced in a maddening manner."

"Details, if you may?" he requested, actually sounding interested.

"Everything was louder, brighter, smelled and tasted stronger, she is overwhelmed and terrified by the change, especially by contract to her physical inability to feel pain." She told with a hint of concern, "Perhaps, if I may, advise her to be moved to a less saturated environment, for the sake of her own health and sanity? Her body is still adapting to the changes and the extensive pain brought to her by the lights, and the heat they produce, might harm her more than our tests and experiments show." She reasoned firmly, not partly demanding.

He didn't reply immediately, "We'll consider your opinion, Doctor O'Neil. For the mean time, we will lessen the pressure and number of experiments preformed on her. For now, concentrate on your work, I will return shortly." He said blankly, and then his footfalls faded till he was out of the room.

I managed a small sigh of relief and groaned, now I felt better knowing he wasn't there.

Still, my body ached from being stiff and pinned tight like this for so long. While I let the drugs filter through my system, I think I lay there for another few hours, tiredly blinking and dosing off every now and then, while the woman simply went about her task, checking her machines and checking my vital signs and such, whispering things to me I could not catch.

A part of me felt relived to be back in the city, the sight of technology so advanced from that which I remember was mind-boggling, and it brought back so many memories. Nostalgic, I thought back about my young years when I used to live with the Utroms, long before we were attacked and I had crossed paths with my sons, I was merely a small gator washed down the drain, and when they found me and raised me I became what I am today.

I miss them. And yet, I do not want my old family to return for my sake.

I do not know who this Honeycutt person this agent is looking for, but if my old family is harboring him then I would prefer if they do not come back, not for me or anyone else. It is enough Che'rel is still lurking in this city, where ever he is, that accursed little wretched monster. I only hope and pray my sons would not follow after me, I do not want them caught in this predicament, they needn't suffer under the hands of such a man.

Frustrated, I squirmed uncomfortably on the table, my fists balled as I tried to muster the strength to break the binds.

"Hey, take it easy big guy, you're still sore. Your wounds are healing, but if you keep fighting the medicine your body won't heal any faster." The redhead woman chided while her hand rested on my clenched fist, but not close enough for me to grab her. "Just to let you know, I've requested more than once to get you out of the labs and into the greenhouse, they just think you're too dangerous to be moved." Her hand trailed up my arm and her fingers pressed on a vein, before I felt a prick as a needle found its way in, extracting a bit of my blood.

Tired, I closed my eyes and kept my mind occupied with her footsteps, mind swaying between blissful unconsciousness, and worrying over my boys. Fortunately, it appears the redhead took the choice for me, for later I dosed off into heavy slumber.

Unaware of the changes around me, my body felt a little lighter and less sore and painful, but still ached when I tried to move. I guess after the sedative wore off, I was unprepared to the changes surrounding me, or for the freedom of movement I had been granted.

I was no longer in the lab nor was I strapped down to a table, instead I was in what looked like a garden, and there was a structure a distance away. The structure looked like a cabin. I knew I wasn't dreaming of home or of being free, for this place only visually resembled the general look of my old home in the swamps, and yet it had too many differences.

Clearly someone only brought it as close as the original one as possible, if only to give me some sense of comfort, of belonging.

I pushed off the dirt covered floor and shivered while the sunlight tickled my reptilian skin, shuddered with the overwhelming sensation of blissful basking, and groaned in pleasure. Oh yes, I've missed the sun for so long, it felt so good to be so warm again, it felt much better than the cold, hard labs. And yet, my bones ached badly, they felt as if they had popped out of their joints, and moving strained them into a painful state.

"You shouldn't move too much, you're still sore." A gruff male voice muttered.

Startled and maybe a little alarmed by the new voice, I pushed to my hands and knees, and tried to move as slowly and as less painfully as possible. The sunlight helped smooth out the soreness, but the throbbing in my joints and in my head was still there.

At first my vision danced like a mirage before it settled into focus, and I was able to see better details.

I took note of the large orange body that sat under the shade a distance away, and felt my brow ridges rise in surprise when I identified who- or what he was. "A- Triceraton?" I mumbled. I settled on my legs and slowly twitched my tail, then allowed my achy frame the chance to bask under the sunlight, "What is someone like you doing here," I paused, baffled and perhaps intimidated to have a warrior of the Triceraton Empire so close by, "and where is here, for that matter?" I looked around us, and tried to recall if I had ever been here before.

He snorted and shrugged carelessly, "I don't know, all I remember was crashing my craft in your miniature jungle, and the next thing I know I've been drugged, dragged and slapped in iron inside those giant pickle jars, then got poked and prodded like an animal." He sneered, and then muttered something under his breath I could not understand, so I assumed it was his native language.

He turned to me and then pushed off the huge boulder he was sitting on, stepped into the light and offered a hand, "My name is Ziggurats, but feel free to call me Zog," he offered a hand, to either help me up or a handshake, I weren't sure so I took it nonetheless.

"Leatherhead, but feel free to call me LH," I replied in hope to be as friendly as possible, and when he tugged my clasped hand, I sorely pulled myself to my feet, grouched under my breath and the sharp jolts of pain buzzed through my muscles.

"Are you feeling alright? From what I can see you've had it worse than I have." He placed a supporting hand on my shoulder, and cautiously escorted me a distance off from the sunlight.

There was a rather spacious and flat raft-like table made of bamboo shoots.

After a better look I realized it wasn't a table, but a floor for a house of sorts.

Like those wall-less beach houses you see in commercials for places like Hawaii. There were four large poles keeping the ceiling raised over our heads to block out the sun, with four hammocks lazily swaying under the shade, a large table in the middle with a large bowl of fruits. Around the structure were large and rounded rocks, as well as some flat boulders to sit on. A short distance away was a small trickling stream and a campfire, and there were sticks with fishes skewed, placed next to the flames to cook.

I looked at my company and noted he was pretty much bare of any uniform, all he had on were- rather flower decorated Hawaiian shorts. I blinked at the garments a little bewildered, and at his highly un-amused snort I decided to look away. But then I saw this white cord sticking from the corner of his mouth, it trailed its way down to the belt he was wearing, where a small and odd looking device was strapped to his midsection.

"It's a filter, Triceraton don't breathe oxygen." He explained bluntly, answering my unspoken question. I glanced at him and tried to think of something to say, but he merely placed a hand on my shoulder and gestured for me to lie down. "You should rest. You're still disoriented from the sedatives, you'll be feeling ill for another day or two, so I advise you rest while you can."

"Sick?" I rasped, while I lie down and rest my head under the cool shade.

"Yes, they drugged us before they tossed us here. I've explored this place, a greenhouse as they called it." he tilted his head to gaze at the sky above, "It's very spacious and in-destructive. I've tried to bash my way out, but they've got some good material in their structure. If I had my blaster I could have dented it, but sheer physical force alone would not quite be enough." He muttered.

With a tired hum I closed my eyes, relaxing under the cooling shade and warming sunlight. It felt so good to be out of the labs and back within nature's embrace. I've missed the solace so much.

But I worried, my sons were no longer in the shrouded safety of our home, and if Hanson took them elsewhere, I worry to think that they will do without me. They have no idea where to look or how to look for me, and I fear they will never be able to find me- because I have no idea where I am to begin with.

"Where are we exactly?" I rasped, opened my eyes a mere slit and gazed at my companion.

He reluctantly tore his attention from the baby blue sky to look down at me, "I don't know. Beyond the edge of this structure are miles and miles of rocky lands and sand. It's as if this place was turned into a slice of heaven for some reason, and we're trapped here, prevented from leaving." He replied, a confused but somewhat calm look came to his features. "If I weren't a prisoner here, I wouldn't have actually minded staying." He added with a quirk to the corner of his mouth, "I hadn't realized Earth's sky was so blue before."

"Do you think your Empire will come to your rescue?" I questioned, feeling skeptical.

"No, they apparently think I have died on duty, it often happens when we invade different planets." He inhaled a deep breath and fixed his attention to the sky with calm, peaceful eyes.

I replied with but a small sad smile, figuring where he had come from being abandoned wasn't something to be upset about, and also that his planet had a different sky color.

I was in no mood to chat, too dizzied and sore to try to move. My ankles, tail and writs felt slack but a little tingly from the straps they had grown so accustomed to. The warmth of our humble surrounding, the air mixed with the cool breeze that brushed against my skin, soothing away the pain and lulling me into sleep where I lay under the cool shade, so calming.

It reminded me of home, and again my mind went into the spiral, worried over my sons.

I want to think they'll be alright, but I also worry to where they had gone.

If they're not in the swamps and had left with Hanson, then where on earth could they have gone to?

Wherever they are, I wish them a safe journey and not be caught and as soon as I find a way out of here, I will have to try and track them down. I think the best plan would be to stay here till I get a clue to where they could be, at least after that, once I find a way out of here, I'll know when to start looking.

Lost in my sea of thoughts, I drifted off to sleep.

Pleasant dreams mingled with the worry, and I pray I will find my children again, safe and sound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I feel like I forgot something…


	13. Thirteen: Michelangelo

Chapter Thirteen: -Michelangelo-

----------------

Life at its best sure is strange; maybe even to the point you'd second guess your own decisions, you know?

I know that sensei once told me everything in life is linked together, and one way or another the threads of life would intertwine and bind, before they would spread out again the next moment, the threads would then scatter like ashes to the wind.

But I honestly didn't think my life was so close knit to so many people, not this way.

I mean, I knew Leo and I aren't the only turtles on the face of this planet, and I never doubted that thought. I vaguely remember from my young memory there being more of us, more turtles who looked like us. I just could not recall how many they were or what they looked like, but blame that on my young memory. But I must confess there were times when I weren't sure of their existence, if they were a dream and a figment of my imagination, or if they had left us at one time for some reason beyond their control.

I knew there were more of us, but I just somehow ended up forgetting them.

There had been times when sensei would longingly look at me and my brother, and would look like all sad and lonesome, but then a small smile would curl at the corner of his muzzle, almost as if he was remembering something pleasant, or more simply bittersweet. More than once, I got the hint he missed someone, someone was supposed to be there besides my brother and I, someone who was supposed to be there, but wasn't.

At first, I thought that maybe he missed our mother, and because I never met her I held firm to the thought and even blurt it out to him when he looked very sad. We were so young back then, and I think my question touched him somehow, I don't really remember what his reaction was like exactly.

I guess that's when he about how we were born, partly giving us the Talk, and I realized we never had a mom, not in that way because we weren't born the way we were. I confess I was disappointed for I fancied the thought of having a mother who, at my childlike thoughts at that time, would hug me and kiss me and make me feel all better, especially whenever Leo would push me around.

Sensei was a guy, so lets face it, no matter how nice and huggable he is, it's not the same as having a mom. It's a woman thing; I realized as I grew older, females just had this calming tenderness a male could never provide.

As the years wore by, I would be miles away on my cloud of thoughts and dream of better times, especially when I'm at the feet of despair.

There were times when I felt dead, or wanted to be dead, but the feeling grew more so troublesome and disheartening, when Leo's sudden change in attitude and sheer coldness almost killed me. I wanted someone who would help me be a better person, someone who would let me see the brighter side of life, someone would let me smile and appreciate what I do.

Leo was too cold, and he was growing colder and colder by the day, and nothing sensei could say or do seemed to let my brother warm up. Leo is walking a dark path, a path of a warrior willing to detach himself from his empathy to die with honor, and no matter how I try to deter him he would not listen; instead he'd lash out at me and call me weak, a failure, and a dropout.

Where I loved life and wanted to experience it to the fullest, Leo was a death seeker and an avenger. His anger started to consume him, and little by little I've come to accept the thought that there is no hope to get my brother back from the dark side.

But then, they decided to show up and came into our life, and through the hope and enjoyable company I felt towards those kin, I realized exactly what had father stay up all those lonesome night.

He didn't have to explain that tired longing look, or the fact he would sometimes zone out through his observation during our training sessions, but the way he looked at them when they first stepped into the lair, the hurt look when they backed from him, I knew.

I don't know how or when we lost two brothers, but I know for sure they're here to stay, and whoever their missing adoptive father is, I'm sure we can think of something to keep them with us once they've reunited. We finally found each other after so long and I'm sure if we're family again, we will be able to figure something out and stick together for a while longer, right?

Well, at least that's what I'm hoping for, because I know once they find their dad, they probably wouldn't wanna stay in the city. Especially Red, cause he and Leo are polar opposites and clearly they spark worse than Leo and I do.

I admit, if I hadn't met with Casey, my temper and his wouldn't have rubbed off each other. My mellower moments and his cynically sarcastic moments kinda helped buffer out the tension at times; I don't know how he does it, but it helps me relax. He's a great guy, really; for a clumsy dolt the human is actually a good influence on me, he helped me mellow out a bit more.

I used to be crabbier than this, used to butt heads with Leo a lot after that accident at the Foot tower, mostly I was sick and tired of having to deal with his tantrums. We'd butt heads and argue, until we'd end up exchanging names, and he would say things that would seriously tear me apart. When worse came to worse, I was stuck having to pull that stick out of his ass, one way or another just to drive a point home, and it not pretty when we start exchanging blows.

Why couldn't he just be a little nicer, would it have really hurt?

Sensei chose him when it came to ninjutsu and the physical aspects of stealth, he was a lot better than me, and frankly at the time I didn't really mind him taking leadership, it wasn't something I wanted, or even cared for. But now that it's been a few good years having to deal with his attitude, I'm finding myself questioning his authority more and more.

In the past he was very responsible, very considerate and he was calm and steady, but since about a year ago, especially after his clash with Karai, that loving brother dwindled into someone else, and I some times can no longer recognize the beast breathing hot fires against my face.

I knew she's a double agent and he knew she was a double agent, and yet he trusted her and let her play with his feelings despite my distrust of her. I told him again and again it was a bad idea, but would he listen to me? Shell no. She carelessly tossed him aside after she used him, as if he was some ugly old rag doll she no longer wished to play with.

As far as he was concerned at the time, he was the leader and his word goes; and since it was the very first time I ever spoke against him, he didn't take it lightly to be questioned on his authority.

That arrogant side of him is probably the part I hate most; I mean, little humility never hurt anyone.

With a sigh, I shook the depressing thoughts from my mind, they gave me nothing but grief.

At any case, with my two followers and I came closer to Casey's place, I thought it would be safer to let Red and Dee meet him and get to know him a little. After all, they're bunking in at his mom's place so we'll just call Lorelei and have her come over. Although, I must admit, when I filled them about my plan they didn't say much, they just sent me wary smiles before looking at each other.

I think they're in trouble, and I can relate to the feeling. More than once I remember getting into all sorts of trouble, and end up on sensei's lap with a sore tail the next morning. At least this time, they wouldn't be having it so hard since I'm the reason they're out here in the first place. But not that I'd blame them for being worried about her, or her reaction more likely, cause if she was my mom I'd we shaking in my shell, too.

Thinking of Lorelei reminded me of when I was younger and wished to have a mom, someone sweet and tender who would make me feel all so nice and fluffy, whenever I'm sad or feeling down. Frankly, I can't help but laugh at myself when I keep thinking those silly childish thoughts. I was so naive, so gullible and so- pitiable.

As much as I know my dislike to Leo's attitude is strong, I have to admit his harshness did make me grow a little stronger, mentally.

I've wanted to feel requited compassion from someone, but didn't know how to do it. I've thought of getting myself a pet of sorts, someone I could talk to who wont mock me or talk back, but so far I really hadn't decided what to go for.

I thought of a dog, naturally; but they're so high maintenance and they're too loud, playful and depending on their breed it wouldn't be too helpful in the lair, or stealthy in the sewers. A cat wouldn't like being locked in the lair for too long, and though our home might be roomy, but still a cat would want to be outdoors where it's sunny with grass to play with and bugs to hunt.

A bird wouldn't fit in the lair at all, no matter what type it is.

A parrot is surely out of the question, a pudgy or a canary wouldn't fare too well either. I've seen one too many articles about birds starting to lose their feathers and stuff, because they hadn't had enough freedom by their owners, and while living in the sewers, it would only prolong their suffering, and I dearly didn't want to be the cause of any innocent animal's suffering.

I even entertained the thought of a lizard, a chameleon or gecko or such, but didn't know how to handle exotic ones like that.

A monkey would have been swell, cause I could teach them all sorts of tricks, but they're prone to get ill in the sewers with the lack of sunlight and stuff, and they hate being caged up and might grow rabid, and I need to be taken to the vet a lot to make sure they don't turn rabid, and I'll have to provide them with other necessities and stuff I cant provide.

I guess that left me with either gardening or starting a rock collection, although the idea of cacti sounds good right about now. I could put them with sensei's bonsai trees, turn the sun lamp on and give them little water every now and then, it ought to keep those little shrubs in sensei's room company.

"Hey, ya feelin' alright?" Dee suddenly piped up, with a hand on my shoulder and a worried frown knit between his brows, and gentle brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah, sorry; I think I just zoned out back there." I confessed and chuckled wearily, then waved a hand and then shifted the duffle bag to balance it against my hip, I gave our surroundings a look.

I knew Leo was still there a distance behind us, bidding his time like a tiger ready to pounce. A niggling feeling told me he was waiting for something. I hate it when he plays cat and mouse, so I hastened a bit for I didn't want Red and Dee to fall prey to his games.

Searching my mind I saw we were right under the building where Casey was staying, maybe the ally that's behind the structure, which is closer to the fire escape. So quietly I told them we have to go topside to meet a friend, and they didn't argue vocally, but their uneasy frowns told me they weren't happy about it. I merely assured them that they will be fine, took trench coats and hats from my bag and told them to disguise themselves, from both the heat of the sun and from being spotted by any passerby.

I got them out of the sewers, though it was a little tricky with the coats turning them half blind, and the coats getting caught in the rings of the ladder on their way up, and once under the heat of the sunlight, I felt like a roast in the oven being cooked a live.

Damn! It's pretty darn hot and sunny today. Better keep that in mind tonight, I'm guessing by nightfall it'll be humid.

Once all three of us were out of the sewers, cloaked and hidden in the barely existent shadows, I yelped when my foot made contact with the hot metal of the fire escape. It didn't seem to faze them much and Dee mentioned having to walk on hotter stuff, like large flat boulders in the swamps clearings and such; it helped thicken the skin on the sole of their feet.

But anyway, I had to hop around and briskly dash my way up to the floor where Casey's apartment was at, peeked through the window to see him half laid on his workout bench, and while I hopped on my toes I knocked on the windowpane and willed him to hurry up.

My feet stung badly by the time my human friend opened the window, and the three of he sort of hopped in quickly. He closed the window and tugged the drapes, before shooting me an annoyed look, but it soon fell when he spotted Red take off his hat and take a breather, griping how hot and stuffy it was under the garments and how the room reeked of sweat.

The black haired Caucasian man shot me a bewildered gawk, and all I offered him was a small wry grin and shrugged.

As briefly as I could, I explained to him that Red and Dee came from Florida, their father who is a crocodile, was kidnapped by government agents, and they have sources that told them he could be found here in New York. They came here by help from a man named Hanson, who is staying at Casey's mom's house, and these two needed to get back to her, so she wouldn't worry about them disappearing.

After I was done with the briefing, he forked his fingers through his tangled, sweat muddled hair, and then glanced at the two nervous and perhaps shying turtles, "So, you two're the ones staying at Ma's place?" he inquired, and the pair simply nodded, so he huffed a small chuckle, "Yeah, well- I don't blame ya for running away, she can be a bit overbearing, but you'll warm up to her after a while." He paused, and then smirked, "Or she'll just warm your butts for running off first, it depends on how well she's taking it." He shrugged.

"Wes don't mean to make her worry, we jus' wanted to find our pa," Red argued, again parroting the reason they were here.

Casey frowned a bit, tugged the towel that was around his neck, used it to dap away the last of his sweat, and then poked a thumb somewhere behind him, "Want me to call her and explain the situation? I can try and make yer verdict less painful." He smirked.

"Would you?" Dee meekly piped with a tiny shy smile.

"Sure," the human grinned lightly and tossed the towel over his shoulder, "but you can stay here with me if yer too scared to face her again. I'll have you know she can be a little too stern," he sighed and shook his head, before he had crossed the living room, picked up the phone and dialed a number, "makes me wonder if I should hook her on a dating service." He murmured.

Although I think that comment was more to himself than to us, it didn't stop me from smirking.

"You guys can hand me the coats for now, don't think we'll be leaving too soon." I told the two other turtles.

Obediently they handed over the garments and I stuffed them into my duffle bag, while Casey greeted his mom on the phone. He grouched and muttered a bit, scowling at the speaker he tried to say something but kept getting interrupted, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, something he'd often do when he's nervous or doesn't know what to do.

After a moment, he turned to face us with a forced grin, and then offered the speaker, "She wants to talk to you," he gestured to Red, who tensed and went bug eyed as if he had just been handed his death sentence.

I would have laughed if I didn't feel so sorry for him.

Perhaps a little scared, he glanced at his brother who shrugged, before he drew in a deep breath, advanced towards Casey and hesitantly took the speaker. He looked like he thought it would jump out and bite him, but then reluctantly drew it closer to his ear. It was a bit slanted and he clearly hadn't used a phone before, so Casey gingerly adjusted his hand and the speaker so he'd be able to communicate properly.

"Hello?" Red began, soft and meek.

Suddenly he yelped and cringed, jerked the device away from his ear, grouched something under his breath, which I assumed was a curse or something along that line, and then reluctantly drew the speaker back to his ear. I could hear Lorelei's scolding tone from where I was, but it was tangled and I couldn't understand what they were saying; it sounded like senseless garbles.

Red's expression twisted from sheepish guilt to annoyance, then from irritation to anger, and before I knew it he snarled at the phone and slammed it on the receiver, echoing a loud ringing noise across the room, he flung the whole table with everything on it across the room. I jumped at the cry of frustrated anger and my jaw dropped; he looked pissed.

The small whimper that escaped Dee told me it wasn't the first time his brother had done this, either.

I was about to go and try to calm him down, but the human beat me to it. Casey leaped at the angry turtle and they tussled and tackled each other on the floor, rolling and snapping at each other. Dee cried for his brother telling him to stop, but Red's eyes were wide and bright, and I could see a glint of sheer overwhelming rage itched into his features.

He was angry and had lost control, he probably doesn't even realize what he's doing.

That's when Casey got a lucky shot and sucker punched him, Hard!

Sprawled onto the floor flat on his plastron, Casey jumped on onto his shell and jerked the hefty arms back. Red howled at the harsh tug and struggled to get himself free, then snarled and grunted and thrashed his legs like- an alligator, or something.

Well, Dee did say he used to tussle with the gators, so he must've learned a trick or two, right?

The fight didn't last long because Casey took the fight out of him with one hard jerk, Red cried in pain then shuddered, trembled, and then growled with a pained whine how he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Of course, the human didn't get off, instead he pinned Red's arms behind his shell and whispered into his ear, and whatever it was Red wasn't too pleased with the situation, but he couldn't do much about it, because despite Casey's appearance he was stronger and much heavier than he looked.

"Think about it, kid." The human finally said and pushed off the turtle.

But the hothead didn't get up, instead he attentively and gingerly slipped his hands from behind his shell and hissed, feeling his shoulders spasm and ache while he rolled to his side, curled into a ball and gripped his shoulder to grimace in pain. That's when his brother finally moved closer, knelt to the floor and touched his kin's shoulder.

The dark green turtle peered up with a pained face at the olive green turtle, before they shared a shushed conversation. But I didn't pay attention to what they said, I had my focus on Casey.

"You didn't have to go and nearly dislocate his shoulder, ya know." I chided, displeased with his rough reaction.

"Well first of all, barf-face, he shut the damn phone in my mothers face!" Casey hissed at me under his breath, but his scowl didn't look angry or pissed, just a little irritated, "Secondly, I know how it feels to be bounced around by adults who think they know what's best for ya. I know Ma wants to help, but I don't think keeping them cooped up would help them cope with the problem any better." He huffed.

After a moment he glanced at the two, and then a saddened look shone in his eyes, "Maybe she just misses being a mom, I dunno. When I talked to her on the phone earlier, I kinda got the impression she really cared about them." he amended.

I glanced at them as well, and saw Dee had pulled Red into an embrace, his darker skinned brother had a half angry scowl, he hugged himself tightly and still gripped the shoulder. I guess his arms hurt too much and he didn't want to strain them. He had his head tucked under his brother's chin, who hugged him close and had one hand on his head, the other caressed the shell.

"Ya know, this is the first time I've seen Red go ballistic, so maybe you can talk to him?" I smiled a little, trying to look friendly, "He kinda reminds me of you when we first met, so maybe you can mellow him up or something?"

The human quirked a grin, "Mike, do I look like I need to adopt another green gremlin for a brother? Keeping you around is troublesome enough without having Leo breathe down my neck." He jibbed with a finger poking my forehead, not looking at all upset to having me around, and I grinned sweetly in triumph, "And speaking of which, where is that dingbat, anyway?" he glanced at the draped window, then back at me curiously. "He does know you're coming over with these guys, right?" he arched a skeptical brow.

"I- uh…" I stuttered, unsure how to answer that one, and at his heavy frown I offered him the cutest, sweetest puppy eyes I can muster, "He doesn't know I'm here?" I gave a cheesy grin.

He groaned and palmed his face, "If he came asking, I'm kicking yer shelled ass off the roof myself, got it?" he growled, an empty threat cause I know he'd never ever hurt a cute and cuddly turtle like me, so I flashed him a cute grin. He poked my temple again at my grin, and with a wry grin of his own he twirled towards the kitchen, "I swear, the things I do for you…"

"Aww, I love you too, bro." I chuckled, but he merely shot me a mock glare from over his shoulder, so I turned my attention back to the brothers from where I stood at the kitchen's doorway.

My smile fell a little when Red looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Dee merely hugged him tight. They both held onto each other with eyes closed, and the olive green turtle gently rocked his brother, almost as if he was soothing him to sleep.

Highly concerned, I walked out of the kitchen and knelt besides them, but never dared a touch, "Hey, I hope Casey didn't hurt ya," I cooed as warmly as I could, "he just has a rough way in getting his point across." I shrugged a shoulder and flashed a smile.

Red peered at me exhaustedly, before he set his jaw in a mild grimace of pain and hen swallowed, "I jus' wanna find our pappy so we can just go home. I hate it here." he complained with a raspy voice, face deeply saddened. His much calmer olive green brother softly shushed and hugged him tighter, caressed his scalp and murmured words of comfort, promising to find their dad and find a way home.

Somehow, Red's words deeply stabbed me.

I remember when the Foot tried to kidnap my father and nearly succeeded, and I recall how terrified I was at the time. Leo and I were scared out of our shells, we were terrified to think what could have happened if they had managed to run away with him. But even then our ninjutsu lessons helped up overcome the fear and protect him better, and we got out of that predicament safe and sound.

But here and now, these two weren't trained as ninja, or as fighters for that matter, they were never trained to fight in the shadows and hide and risk their lives for others. They've spent their life in a peaceful swamp, in the middle of some heavenly forest away from dangers and preying eyes, they never had to look over their shoulders in fear, and they never had to spill blood.

They were by far more innocent than Leo and I could have ever been.

Somehow, I wished if they didn't have to suffer so much, so far away from home and so far away from their father, and yet I knew there was nothing I could do about it to make it better, or any easier for them to handle.

Until we figure out where their father was, they're stuck here, and while they're here we have to protect them.

That's when I decided I will be the older brother and take care of them, they are my younger kin.

With a smile of determination, I swore to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Whew, this chapter refused to end, it just kept growing longer…


	14. Fourteen: Red

Chapter Fourteen: -Red-

-----------------

I closed my eyes and willed myself not to whine in pain, not here, not now, not ever.

Tenderly I rubbed my sore throbbing shoulder, and winced whenever a twinge of pain would shoot through the socket.

Damn! I didn't know that peony human was so tough; he sure as hell didn't look this strong.

I tried to ignore the dull ache in my shoulder, so to occupy myself I listened to my brother's heartbeats, breathed in his scent, savored the warmth his body provided as well as the tenderness of his touch and gradually eased.

Being held so close to my brother helped me calm down a lot faster.

Although I confess I would rather not have had physical contact for comfort, it does work a lot better than the mental type, ya know? In a way it felt more solid, more- there, not just a figment of one's imagination.

Often it would be pappy who would hold me or just be there besides me, when I'm hurt or when I'm sick, or even after a scuffle or if a friendly brawl went out of control and one of us got hurt; maybe that's because most of the tussles are between the two of us, Dee and I, and whenever one of us would get hurt, our father be there to comfort which ever of us who'd gotten hurt.

I remember when we were really young, he said that he understood us being boys and all and how we liked to fight and such, masculine games he said, but we should always be aware of what we're doing, just so we wouldn't end up injuring one another even if it was unintentional.

It's often Dee who gets bruised the most, because I get overexcited and lose control during a heated game, but that doesn't exclude him from bruising me every once in a while, because frankly, my timid little brother here doesn't know his own strength. I still have a gap of a missing tooth in the back corner of my mouth, all from a sucker punch he once dealt me.

As much as I was shocked at the thought of being knocked unconscious by my baby brother, I was also very proud, in spite the pain buzzing in my jaw. If he wanted, he could beat me up into a pulp every time we get into a fight, but his bashfulness was the reason he hadn't done so.

Heck! I still remember that time he got overexcited and dislocated my shoulder; damn that one time really hurt. I think Pappy said something about it: Once bitten twice shy; I think. Dee's been more reluctant to get into a fight since then, simply because he didn't want to end up hurting me unintentionally. He'd opt to hide behind me and avoid conflict instead of having to fight.

But anyway, I think that shoulder old injury is working up again, because the human jerked the same shoulder back a little too roughly, the joint popped but didn't dislocate, and yet it's sore and too painful to move right now.

Mike who knelt on the floor near us merely offered a small touch on my fine shoulder, before he pushed away from us and headed elsewhere, probably after that human friend of his who stepped into another room. I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly, but I could partly see them from the doorway. They scowled at each other, but didn't look like they were that upset, Mike just looked none too happy with his friend.

Needing a distraction, I glanced around the room and coiled in shame when I saw the damage I had done.

The table was cracked and splintered and with shattered glass all over the floor. I think there must have been a glass on the table, and when I knocked the table the glass was flung and shattered as well. The knocked over furniture hadn't been put in place yet, and the phone hung half on the couch, half on the floor where you can hear the receiver beeping on the other end, where some paper snippets were scattered around.

Often when Dee or I make a mess, pappy would scold us and tell us to clean up after ourselves, and if we ever make a mess we should be responsible to clean it up, and not slack around and wait for someone else to do it.

I signed miserably when remembering our father, and pressed my head to my brother's chest, too damn sore to try moving and fix the mess.

I admit the human took me by surprised, too. He looked a lot skinnier than other humans I've met, who were mostly the poacher type of people. Them guys are often big and burly with ugly faces and scars and stuff, and they'd often carry guns and huge knifes to hack through the natural vegetation, but this guy didn't look anything like them.

He was a lot tougher and stronger than he looked, and a hell lot faster, too.

My jaw still felt sore and it bled inside my mouth, probably where my jaw clenched on the inside of my cheek where his fit connected, but only a little after his sucker punch, it still stung, though. I guess after he flattened me to the floor and tugged my shoulder, I felt a little numb with the blinding pain afterwards, I didn't feel like moving or talking or doing anything at all with the way my arm hurt.

'_Watch where you direct your anger, cause if you lose yourself at the wrong time or at the wrong place, you'll just end up hurting the people you're trying to protect in the worst way imaginable._' He whispered into my ear, before he told me to think about it and pushed away.

I knew what it meant to explode in the wrong time and place. His words reminded me of that time I blew up in Dee's face when we were kids.

He ran away from home thinking I hated him, but then came across some nasty poachers and got hurt real bad. Unlike that time when I got a fever and nearly died, when I was clawed by that mongoose, Dee had the fever a lot worse because he was caught by the poachers, two large mean ones, and they were so close to stabbing him to death with their knives, if pappy hadn't gotten there in time.

I had to stay home and wait for them because I knew better than to follow, and during my wait I thought back on how stupid I was when I was angry. Dee didn't deserve to be yelled at, he was only trying to make me feel better, and I was being stupid and hurt him deeply, he was upset and ran away. If I had just watched my temper and kept my big yap shut, he wouldn't have run off and gotten hurt in the first place.

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes tight and pressed myself against him, to tell myself it was all in the past and my brother was still here next to me. Gratefully, and in reply he wordlessly tightened his hug and nuzzled my head.

A little flustered by my weakness, I was tempted to stomp towards those two and demand a rematch, to stalk the human and then beat the crap out of him, but something told me I shouldn't because he was older, and clearly more experienced with these sorts of fights. And besides, he was so freakin' fast! I hadn't even seen him move when he punched me.

"Ya really shouldn't have gotten so mad," my brother whispered softly, breaking the silence, a gentle hand caressed my scalp while he pressed his snout to my top for a moment, he spoke again, "what did he say to rile you up like that, anyway?"

I peered from under my eyelids to stare at my clasped hands, where one hand gripped the other balled fist and had previously hugged myself close. My shoulder still ached a little, but the throb started to fade so it didn't hurt all that badly anymore. The pain distracted me from my anger. I'm used on tolerating pain, but nearly having my shoulder popped out of its socket again isn't something I wanted to experience twice, it hurt like hell.

"Stuff," I mumbled after a moment of silence.

A part of me was angry at my current weakness, I hate feeling so small and defeated. I hate losing, and I know I can be a bit of a sore loser, especially if I know the reason I lost was because I lost my temper, but I'm trying to get over that feeling, even if it irritates me a lot.

My brother sighed and nuzzled my head, maybe a little annoyed with my lack of answer, but he didn't press, instead his hand pressed to the side of my head and protectively snuggled closer. I relaxed against him with a tiny smile. I was thankful I had a brother like Dee who expressed how much he cared, because I pitied Mike who was stuck with a jerk like Leo.

I know there are families out there who are related by blood, but have siblings or kin who can't stand the sight of each other, while there are kindred souls who aren't even from the same surroundings or share the same upbringing, but would have clicked like best friends, if not as soul mates.

Some say that you don't choose your family, but your family is the one that chooses you. So in a way, I guess it's true that you don't know what you have until you lose it. I'd rather die than lose Dee or pappy that much I'm sure of.

"She's probably on her way here, ya know." my brother murmured again, distracting me from my thoughts, his fingers absently fiddled with the rim of my overall, "And when she gets here, she wont be too happy ya hung up on her." He chided, but didn't stop the caresses.

I sighed heavily, fully aware I'm gonna have a raving lady yapping at me.

I admit it was rude to shut the line in her face like that, but she really pissed me off when she said how we were just little kids off getting our tails in trouble, and we should get our hides home where it's safe.

It's not like we've not had our share of hardship, damn it! So just cause we lived in a swamp, in the middle of a godforsaken swamp, doesn't mean we don't know a thing about protecting ourselves. And another thing; just cause we're younger than her doesn't make us helpless little kids! We're fifteen, we know how to take care of ourselves just fine, goshdarnit!

Frankly I don't give a damn; she aint my Ma so she don't have no right to snap at me.

"Eh, I think Ma ought to be on her way here," the human walked out of the kitchen with Mike close behind him, "And knowing her, she's already got her sleeves rolled up and ready to tan some hides." He glanced at us with cheesy grins, a can of coke of sorts in his hand, "Don't worry, though; she won't be able to come in unless I let her, so you two will stay intact for a while longer."

Mike just shook his head, and then approached Dee and me, then wordlessly offered us similar cans. I was a little thirsty so I gingerly pushed from my brother's hold and accepted one of the cans, which matched the one Dee took.

The can felt cool and it read ice tea with ap-ri-cot flavor. I didn't know what an apricot was, but from the picture on the label it looked like a fruit, but with that aside I didn't know how to work with the ring thing on top, which made Mike chuckle. He took the can from my hand and popped it open with a loud fizz, before he handed it back to me with a warm smile.

Dee didn't open the can yet, instead he gently pressed it to the sore side of my face. I winced and hissed when the icy cold can touch my warmed skin, but after a moment the chill soothed the throbbing on my jaw. I spared my brother a thankful grin, before glanced at Mike and then dare stole a sip from the opened can, giving the drink a taste.

I wrinkled my snout a bit; the prickly taste of tea and this apricot thing tasted pretty weird, sweet with a hint of sourness and stuff, but only a little bit weird. I settled more comfortably besides my brother and sat crossed legged Indian style, then gave the drink another sip, trying to get used to the oddly sweet but weird juicy taste. It had a hint of sourness to it, but the mild bitterness of the tea kind of covered the overall taste, it sort of merged all three together, it tasted pretty good but in a weird way.

I guess since I've not had this apricot thing before, nothing sweet-sour and bitter in the same time, maybe that's the reason?

"You know, dome head, if they've not had this stuff before, it might either make them hyper or sick, and that could get you in trouble with Ma," the human commented casually with a wry smirk, and sipped from a different looking can.

"Casey, I don't think I have to worry about that," Mike casually replied with a chuckle, then settled on the floor next my brother and I, before he glanced over his shoulder to the human and teased, "because knowing you, you wouldn't know trouble if it crashed through your window." he jibbed good naturally and shrugged a shoulder.

And as if fate decided to scorn him, the window we had come through earlier suddenly exploded, and shattered glass was sent flying everywhere as the drapes were ripped by the giant bulk that dashed through.

I snapped my head towards the window in attention, and with a loud shout of surprise Mike bolted to his feet, but everyone seemed to freeze in their stance, as the large object that blasted through the window practically flew right across the room, rolled over the floor in a heap with the sick sounds of crunched glass, thumps and finally a loud thud, before shards of glass spilt on the floor like water and splotches of red sprinkled across the floor.

For a minute no one moved, no one blinked, no one breathed, and no one made a sound.

And then the green heap moved, it groaned in pain, a tangled heap of polka-dotted dark green spots on light green grin shown, with red and brown streaks all over that battered and bruised body, and then a blue ribbon of sorts that adorning what appeared to be the person's head came to view.

"**Leo!**" Mike shouted in alarm and sprint to his brother, quickly but cautiously he cradled his Leo's body in his arms, "Oh _shell_- Leo? Leo!" he called in panic, tenderly he petted his brother's cheek in hope to rouse him from his unconsciousness, "Leo, bro, c'mon speak to me!" he demanded in escalating fear. His hands took Leo's hand to check for a pulse, before he inspected the rest of his chest and neck, but I didn't know what he was doing exactly.

Just then, Leo coughed sharply and sputtered blood, he gasped deep and breathless as if he was at the verge of drowning, his eyes were wide with terror while his pupils were only dots, and they shifted around anxiously and took in their surroundings. He rasped something under his strained voice, but I only caught 'lies' in there somewhere, before he coughed sharply and gasped deeply again, blood sputtered from his mouth and right onto Mike's face, whose eyes blurred after the blood sprinkled across his snout.

I froze, and every bone in my body froze into thick sticks of ice at the sight. A thousand and one thought wildly ran across my mind, while a giant lump of churning ice formed in my belly.

So much blood… Leo wasn't gonna die, was he? I know he was a jerk and was cold to Mike, but he shouldn't have been beaten up so badly, right?

That's when the human abruptly shouted with a loud curse, and I saw another black clad figure smash through the window, brandished silver blades flashed bright. Since it was still daytime, the glint of the weapon brightened and I knew without a doubt they were here for business. At first, I was confused and terrified to why these black clad people were here, or how they've gotten Leo. But that's when I saw the red symbol on their chests, the same one Dee and I have seen on that big iron bird thingamabob that gator-napped our pappy.

They didn't come here to get Dee and I, did they?

As more and more people entered the small apartment, I saw they all wore black suits of sorts that covered their faces, with red or orange bug-like eyes on their masks, it made them look more and more like big human-like bugs. They carried swords and sticks and some had small guns of some kind, and neither one of those people look one bit friendly.

They rushed into the apartment and circled us, we were forced to group into the center of the den.

Mike had half cradled and half dragged Leo with him, but once he saw we were completely surrounded he growled something under his breath. Thinking he was giving us a heads up to the situation or something, I glanced at him, so imagine my shock when his face had paled quite a notch, but also bleared into a monstrous snarl as well.

If I had hair it would have been standing on ends from the sheer terror at the sight of his expression. I practically felt my heart clench in fear, then drop like dead weight from my chest into the pit of my stomach. Inwardly I sidestepped away from Mike and closer to my brother, willing myself not to coil in fear.

I mean- Yipe! Not even pappy looked _this_ scary when he was mad, and he has a very hot-flaring temper!

The black haired human besides us balled his fists ready for action, while Dee and I huddled behind Mike and his human. I hid my fright the best I could while Dee latched onto my shell, where he had ducked behind me after these people swarmed into the apartment. Mike still half knelt to the floor with a now unconscious Leo. There wasn't any way for us to escape, not from the door or from the window, and we were surrounded by at least two dozen men brandished with various weapons.

When I had gotten off the floor when Leo first crashed into the room, I had left the cans behind so one of the black clad weirdoes merely kicked them across the room. One of them sprayed the fizzed liquid all across the furniture, while the other hit the wall with a loud clank and hiss, it probably got punctured cause I could hear the fizzing of the drink.

They advanced closer, and I felt my heart pound against my chest and beat against my head, it made it a little hard to think. But then a dull ache started in my shoulder again. I'm not sure if I'd be able to help fight off theses many, not with a sore shoulder but I can sure as hell try, because if these dingbats came here for Dee and me, then they're not getting us without a fight.

I think that's when the whirring sound of something tickled my ears. I turned my head to spy Mike swirling his chained-together sticks with an angry scowl wrinkling his once friendly face. I felt my spine stiffen at the sight and glanced to where he had let Leo lay on the floor, and then took a protective stance, where the human gave us his back as he faced the ones behind us.

In a way, it made me wonder if I looked this scary when I exploded in my brother's face so long ago. If so, then no wonder Dee had nightmares. Mike's face looked nothing like the friendly turtle we've first encountered.

As if to shock me out of my daze, Mike suddenly bolted off with a loud battle cry and violently clashed against three of the black clad people. Two of them were instantly soon sent flying by the sheer force of his attack, but soon four others quickly took their place. The human behind us shouted the same time Mike bolted, and then fought against two of the attackers who were behind us.

Unfortunately, my knees rattled in fear as the battle raged in front and behind us.

I've never been in a gang fight before, I've only seen them on TV but never had the live experience. I felt cornered and intimidated by the sheer number of people surrounding me, more so with the huge guns and bright silver blades.

I was so scared stiff, I didn't know what to do… I knew I had to stand up and fight, but my body refused to obey. I couldn't move.

When three of them black dressed people advanced towards Dee and me, I bit back a whimper and inwardly took a step back and tried to hide how scared I was, but then my foot bumped against Leo who still lay unconscious on the floor, nearly tripping me off my feet. I glanced down at him in his beaten and bruised state, and knew I had to protect him, I couldn't just leave him here.

But what was there for me to do? It's not like I've been into a fight like this one before. I cant handle these fights…

"Duck!" I heard the human cry and dash towards me, and although I first thought he was talking about a bird, the sight of him swinging something at me made me ducked my head regardless. Just as I had done that, loud thunking noises came as three people collapsed onto the floor, one atop the other. "Don't just stand there like a dimwit!" he suddenly snapped in anger, and then grabbed my hand to shove a big wooden thingamabob into my grasp, and curled my fingers around the handle, "Here, clobber them with this," he instructed, before handing a different stick thing to my brother.

I looked at the big pale-yellow stick of sorts in my hand. It hand a handle at the bottom and was thick and round at the top. It looked like a Viking mace, like those we see on those black and white movies, but without the spikes or the chain at the bottom. Dee had a long silver stick with a flat rounded thing of sorts on top and a thick handle, whatever those things were, they looked like they can do some nasty damage.

I honestly didn't want to intentionally hurt anyone, but maybe if I beat one or two of these guys up, the others would be scared and it ward them off, maybe even make them leave us alone? I mean, Pappy would do that to the poachers, scare them off or just mess with them so they'd be scared, and only few of them are dumb enough to come back for seconds.

I glanced at my brother who still stood behind me, we shared a glance and the silent conversation between us made me feel more confident in myself, so I nodded once, "I'll help them, you make sure Leo's well covered," I told him and he nodded back, understanding how we needed to fight if we want to get out of here alive, and also keep Leo safe.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and braced myself for the battle. For some reason the black clad people left Dee and me alone, they kept their focus mostly on Mike and his human friend. I guess they didn't see us as a threat and decided to leave us for last, so I looked around the being-torn-down apartment with the still raging war going on, and then charged towards a pair who lurked behind Mike with the mace thing.

With a swift swing I clobbered one head with the mace thing, and the guy slammed into the other guy and the two black clad people landed atop each other. I don't think I heard anything snap, but I fretted for a moment if I had cracked their skulls. The dull ache that started intensifying in my sore shoulder wasn't helping, so I hoped my socket can handle the pressure for a while longer.

Mike kicked the one he was fighting, before he twirled to look at me then at the two on the floor, a little surprised he flashed me a wide and dry but bemused grin, before he flashed a sudden scowl and swung his sticks at me. I yelped and ducked in time not wanting to get hit, but then after a loud thunking noise turned around to see another black dude hit the floor with a groan.

Since I didn't know much about fighting in a gang, or having to cover someone's back, I mostly tried to stick close to either Mike or Dee, but not too close to give them space to hit the enemy and not me. I got a few gashes and kicks, but managed to dodge some of the nasty ones by luck, or by Mike coming to rescue my sorry tail.

Unfortunately, I was distracted when Dee cried in alarm, that's when I swung my arm and my shoulder suddenly went up in flames. I got a nasty stab to the side for I had left myself open and collapsed to the floor with a cry, the heat flared in my flesh and it hurt too much to move, it spread from my injured side and pulsated in my shoulder, it was too much. The side injury felt as if something was spreading through me and I couldn't make it stop. The room suddenly spun slowly then gradually twirled at top speed, my head felt like it was about to explode with the growing pressure.

I recognized Dee's voice crying out for me again, I heard Mike and another odd voice, a voice that sounded like someone talking in a tin can of sorts, followed by loud thumping noises and Dee's pained cries, but all I saw through my hazy vision was my brother reaching out for me, and then this big silver blob moved away from where I was.

Dizzied and confused and my vision swimming, I didn't know what was going on before the black figures swarmed around us again, but then I felt someone touch my side and felt myself being hauled up, it was someone I felt familiar but couldn't pinpoint who it was.

Bleary and feeling extremely nauseated, I couldn't keep myself awake and blacked out.

A sinking feeling told me the worst was yet to come, and the icky taste in my throat was only the beginning.

Somehow, I didn't know if I ought to be angry or scared out of my wits, I was too confused…

And… I knew deep down inside, something was missing…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I had to speed up the plot a bit, or else I'll just end up with filler chapters. Sorry for the cliffie, though; there was no other way around it.

Edit: Chapter reposted, I had to fix a few goofs I had missed the first time.


	15. Fifteen: Dee

Chapter fifteen: -Dee-

--------------

If I can express how I'm feeling right now in one word, then I'd simply say: petrified.

From the moment I heard Red howl and hit the floor with an anguished thud, I knew everything just went to hell.

I cried his name and clobbered one other black dressed person, and then just as I took a few steps towards my fallen brother, shaken at the sight of him with the blood reddening his clothes and slowly spilling onto the floor, the next thing I knew was something clutching my head from the back of my skull, and then yanked me up and off the floor without the least of effort.

I gasped heavily at having my body pull at my neck with the massive weight, then tried to struggle to free myself but the grip was firm and secure, and the way the rest of my body wriggled around strained my neck, so I stopped wriggling and grabbed the things that dug into my skull and tried to pry them off, but there was no such luck.

"And what a surprise we have here, more freaks?" a weird canned voice said too close for comfort, "These barely qualify as a threat," he mocked, and his grip on my skull tightened.

I stifled a cry of pain as sharp digits dug into my flesh, they shot pain all over my skull, and it felt as if my head was about to crack with the pressure applied.

I realized the thin objects on my skull were fingers. The palm cupped the top of my head with utmost ease, and the five fingers latched into each side of my head like a spider. The fingers had a firm grip on me with two on the backside of my head, two on either side of my snout, and one on the side of my head. I couldn't even budge them, they half dug into my snout and I had to keep my eyes closed, because I sure as hell didn't want whoever it was to gouge my eyes out. Either way, those fingers were going to leave bruises, I just know it.

"Shredder! Let him go!" I heard Mikey shout in demand, but the one who had a death grip on me merely laughed.

"Why of course, Michelangelo; if that is what you desire." He obviously scorned, "But first, lets see what you're made of, little mouse." He said again, but I knew he was talking to me. Before I could prepare myself, he then threw me across the room and I didn't realize that till I hit the wall, and then crumbled to the floor with a groan and a throbbing headache.

Dizzied, sore and clueless to what was the hell was going on, I cried in pain when a foot repeatedly collided with my stomach.

I got multiple kicks one after the other, and even though my chest has a natural armor, it still hurt cause I could have sworn my chest plate cracked with one mighty kick to the chest. The kicks hit my head once or twice, and then hit my side as the canned voice kept talking, but I was too dizzied and writhing in pain to even hear what he was saying. That's when one harsh kick hit my arm so hard I could have sworn I heard the bone snap, and I bellowed at the blinding pain turned my vision into a flash of hot white.

I coiled around myself and hugged my throbbing arm, then realized the kicking had stopped and thought the man had stepped away. Oh, little did I know, because as soon as I thought of that, the hand from before grabbed my head again and pressed on the already sore bruises, almost as if threatening to puncture them, before he suddenly yanked me up and a fist hit me so hard I was sent flying.

With a gasp of pain as my whole body burned with agony, I knew I had to get up, but I couldn't just lie there all day and let him beat me up like this, but I didn't have the energy to twitch a finger, my head was so heavy and my eyes stung, and my arm felt like it was burning like wildfire. I shakily tried to get up in spite it all, but then the salty coppery taste invaded my mouth and I coughed violently, I could feel the bail of blood and what was in my stomach climb up my hurting throat, and bitterly spill to the floor.

Nauseated, I slumped to the floor a distance away from the vomit, feeling agonizingly ill I violently shuddered. I heard Mike shout something in the background, but I had no focus to make sense of what he was saying.

I've never been this beat up before, not even when Red and I are mad at each other, we'd never take it this far.

I tried to push off the floor with a muffled whimper, my body ached so badly and my shaky uninjured arm threatened to give up on me, but soon the strong guy from earlier grabbed me by the rim of my shell and yanked me up, almost as if he was about to try and tear my shell off my back. I coiled in fear and braced myself for the beating, too exhausted and sore to try fighting back.

"Pathetic," was all he spat, before he threw me to the floor again. "Take him away; I'll deal with these mice myself."

I groaned helplessly on the floor, more so when the throbbing ache blossomed through my muscles again, and my head felt like it was about to explode from the drumming against my brain. I could have sworn there were rainbow colored butterflies dancing in front of my eyes, my vision was too blurred and disoriented I couldn't even make out my surroundings.

Whatever happened after that was a blur, my eyes were soon too watery to recognize anything, and one of them was so sore it refused to open. I felt someone haul me up by my clothes and we started moving, but I didn't know what was going on exactly. At first I thought Mike or Red had come to help me, but realized whoever carried me was not very nice about it; it was not a friend but a foe.

I did manage pry my weary eye open long enough, to see a green object somewhere on the floor and were the taint of blue, I then realized it was Red and desperately reached out for him, but my voiced failed me for I couldn't call.

A moment passed before the scenery blurred more and I felt the heated sunlight on my skin. I knew we weren't inside the apartment anymore, and no longer than that the jarring movements told me whoever was carrying me didn't care about the injuries, and didn't mind me being so heavy and could handle it with ease, cause he was moving pretty fast.

Dizzied and nauseated, terrified beyond words, I just couldn't handle it anymore and slipped into unconsciousness.

….

For glimpses of consciousness, all I remember was someone shaking me roughly, slapping my face and talking to me, but for the life if it I had no idea what they were saying, or what they wanted. They kept hitting me, repeatedly, I felt my head pulse and my ears ring, and my eyes stung as tears trickled down. I was so confused, so scared, but nothing I could make out would make any sense.

That event took place maybe once or twice, as far as I can remember, before it all stopped. A part of me insisted it was all a nightmare, a figment of my imagination and it was better forgotten, so I did my best to convince myself that horrible event of torture never accrued. For what felt like days afterwards I just lay on the cold, hard floor, not awake but not asleep either, I felt so ill.

That is when I sensed someone coming closer, and I whimpered when something mildly cold touched my face.

Blearily, one of my eyes felt sore and all swollen up as if someone put a rock on my lid to prevent it from opening, but try as I could it wouldn't even flutter the eyelid, it ached too badly. I peeked through the other, then blinked slowly at the blue hued room and the odd smell filling the empty space, but then noticed another black clad person who knelt on the floor besides me.

Scared, with a small whine I felt a wave of panic rush through me, and tried to push away from the cold object on my eye, thinking it was another of those black clad men who merely came in, beat me up and demanded answers to their questions.

I curled into a ball as much as my sore body allowed, but my burning arm somewhat prevented it. I dearly wanted the hurt to stop, but the person didn't go away and instead pressed something cold to my sore shoulder and shushed me, and when the person spoke I realized it was a woman.

"It is alright, you are safe now, little one." She said quietly, and then rubbed something cold on one of the sore spots on the side of my head, "I am here to get you out." She said with a funny accent.

"Who- ?" I rasped breathlessly, suddenly my throat felt dry and itchy, I was so thirsty.

She shushed me again and smoothed the cold thing across my face, mostly over my hurting eye, and then placed my free hand over the object in instruction to keep it in place, so I did as she wanted without a fuss, even if my fine arm felt heavy and tired.

I simply lay there for another minute and listened to her footsteps echo in the room, she went back and forth from one part of the chamber to the other, before a small buzzing sound came, and she murmured something I couldn't hear before a clickity sound followed. A sudden prick stung my shoulder, and I winced with a small started gasp, but was too darn tired to bother moving, not to mention my hand was occupied with the cold thing on my eye, my other arm hurt too much to move.

She smoothed some other cool and wet thing over the pricked spot, before sticking what was probably a band aid on it, and no sooner than that the odd sense of relief washed over me and I blacked out again.

….

I had a somewhat dreamless slumber; as much as I was sure I dreamt something, I still couldn't remember what it was.

I remember opening my eyes, both of them, to orange-pink hued scenery, but only for a few seconds before I slipped into blackness again.

At first, when I returned to consciousness once again, I twitched my fingers and was a little surprised they didn't buzz with pain, and then discovered I was laid on some sort of bedding. It was not too hard like that of a table, and it was a little softer and cushioned with something.

"How are his vital signs?" were the words I nearly flinched upon hearing.

My heart skipped a beat and I stirred a little, still groggy and restless and maybe still felt a little deprived. Nevertheless, confused and alarmed to whom the new voice belonged to, I felt my chest rise and fall as my breath quickened. I dearly hoped it was another man who was sent to beat me up, I don't think I can handle another session of such torment.

"He's recovering a little faster than expected. It appears the medication has a positive affect on him, unlike the others." A feminine voice replied. "He's been beaten up pretty bad, but his body has twice the healing rate, so I believe it is safe to say another week and he'll be up and about on his own in a jiffy." She informed, her voice was mellow and friendly.

"What's the damage?" the man spoke, he didn't really sound very interested.

"There are multiple bruises, scraps and cuts all over his arms, but nothing serious since the healing chamber fixed most of those, even if some would need a little more time to fade." She reported with a casual voice, "But there appears to be a few minor fractures on his plastron and carapace, his left arm has the worse fracture so far, the healing chamber was only able to cure the swelling and prevent infection."

She paused for a moment and I heard footsteps walk away from where I am, and then return after a moment, and then the ruffling sound of something like clothes came, but I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, "There is no sign of any brain damage but he does have a mild concussion, we have to make sure he is awake to prevent lapsing into a coma, and avoid tension or high blood pressure, his chest had been bruised and though there is no heart or lung damage, I don't want to take any risks."

"Had the labs not made a full report on his medical condition?" he inquired, mildly concerned.

"Yeah, but we've never encountered anyone like this guy before, so we don't exactly have anything to compare notes with. We had to compare it with that of an average turtle and a human, and so far the results claim he's alright." She grouched, clearly not happy with that conclusion, "And that knot on his head looks nasty but I'm sure an icepack would heal it in no time." she then added.

"And when do you estimate his full recovery?" the sound of footfalls echoed in the room.

"One month minimum to three months maximum," She replied, the scratching sound came back as footsteps moved around for a moment, "a nurse is coming to help cast his arm to prevent further damage. The bruises will fade after another few days, and already suctioned the water out so the swelling should fade soon; his eye is healing nicely." She reported.

There was a grunt, and then a moment of silence, "Any reports about the twin?" he spoke again.

"No, sir. The twin had not been captured when I had arrived." the odd voiced woman replied, and I nearly flinched in surprise cause I didn't know she was in the room, too; "They had received aid and had fled the city. My men are currently tracking them down to find their location." She quietly reported.

"Hasten the search; I do not want Saki to get to him before us. It's enough what he did to this one." The man grouched, "You are dismissed." He ordered, and the sound of footfalls fading told me whoever she was already left.

I groaned when something touched the back of my head, and a painful headache burst inside my head like the merciless drumming of a thousand woodpeckers, it was just too much to keep bottled in any longer.

Writhing a little I stirred on the table and turned to my side; it was a bad move, because then pain shot through my arm and I cringed, swallowed a gasp and gawked blankly with the hot white pain that flashed before my eyes, whimpered, and then coiled around myself and willed the pain away.

The other feminine voiced shushed me, before she took my free and healthy hands and pressed something cold to my palm, "Hey, easy there, kid. I know it hurts, we'll take care of it in a moment, okay?" she cooed, thin fingers stroked my temple, before she lightly nudged my hand and curled my fingers over the cool object, "Press this on your eye, it should ease some of the pain, okay sweetie?"

"All due respect, Doctor O'Neil, but there are times I wonder why you hadn't gotten married yet; at least it might stop you from mothering the specimens and getting attached." The man remarked with a mutter.

"Oh give me a break, _John_; this one's just a kid." She grouched in complaint and her hand caressed my bald scalp, "Do you honestly expect me to have no empathy after it had taken such a beating?" she argued, and somehow her protective tone reminded me of Mrs. Jones. "Frankly, I'm not surprised you aren't married, either. I bet you'd probably bore the woman you date to death, anyway." She grouched under her breath.

"Diligence to my work is a priority, _April_." He coolly replied, "If you show any less than you are expected to achieve, you will be moved to another division, preferably the labs, and I am sure you do not want that." he growled warningly, "and besides, dating is a waste of time. Woman search for love and romance, while men search for efficiency, both sides are never satisfied."

"Yeah, well you men can be such pricks, anyway." she muttered back.

"And I am sure this is the pot calling the kettle black," he snorted.

"Ah dunno about yous two but ya sound like a married couple ta me." I grouched a little annoyed by their loud bickering, not to mention cranky from their somewhat not-so-friendly argument.

Amusingly enough, I think they both sputtered something before the woman gently touched my shoulder, and slowly eased me up into a sitting position. I still couldn't see too clearly because of the cold thing placed over my eyes, but I could tell they were both a little uncomfortable. I wondered if my gripe offended them or something.

The silence was more than enough to hint I actually hit a nerve or something. I mean, I didn't mean to offend them, but I said what I said cause from the shows I've seen on television, some husbands and wives bicker like this; often pappy would call them shows soaps, and if he didn't mean the stuff we use to wash dishes, then I'm not really sure what he means to say.

"So- uh… how do you feel?" she began, she sounded a little sheepish.

"Ah feel like ah've been pounced on by a crocodile," I grouched with a wry grin, but she only gave a small amused laugh.

"Well I'm sure we can remedy that," she replied and then touched my forehead to check my temperature.

I couldn't figure out the point since pappy always said as turtles, our body temperature is cooler than that of a human, or mammals in general, so no matter how they warm me up, I'll still be a little cooler than them; unless I have a fever than naturally I'll be much warmer.

Nevertheless, she slowly peeled the cold thing off my face and touched my cheeks, inspected the sore spots around my skull and then lightly tugged on the brow of my fine eye. When a bright light suddenly flashed it into my eye, I winced and jerked away to close my eyes tight. Tears formed and prickled the corners of my eyes, and a dizzy spell came back with vengeance, I felt so ill again.

"Sorry, I have to check your pupil dilation, could you stay still for a moment?" she requested, and with thin fingers on my chin she gently tugged my jaw to face her again. "It'll only take a minute, I promise." she amended.

I sighed and peered at her through my hazy vision, blinked the tears away to have a better look at her and then nodded. After she flashed that blinding light at me again, I scowled but remained still until she was done. Blinking again, I shook my head to clear the spots from my vision, but saw nothing but spots dancing in front of me. This time, there were no rainbow colored butterflies, just squiggly odd spots, either way it made my dizziness get a little worse.

"Well, he is clearly a sentient being," the man muttered and I heard him come closer, "Tell me, what is your name?"

I glanced at him through my overly colorful and spotted vision, and since I was looking at the floor the first thing I saw were the white clothes with the black cross-like streak on them, then followed the figure up to the face and blinked at the no-nonsense face with the large black sunglasses of sorts. He looked kinda funny, especially the bunny lips, so it took me a moment to bite back a bemused grin.

I cleared my throat before I replied, "Uh… Dee. Mah name is Dee," I said, then grew a little uncomfortable with him skeptically looking at me like so.

"How old are you?" he asked again, showing little to no recognition to my first answer.

"Fifteen," I answered meekly, I looked at him some more but avoided eye contact; my eyes were starting to hurt from the strain of the bright lights filling the room.

That is when I then noted another human came into the room with this table that had wheels. It was a cute girl in a pink like dress, with a little white cap that had a tiny red cross on it. It was a nurse, I realized, and it made me wonder if I was in a hospital of sorts.

"Okay, Dee, I'm going to have to put your arm in a cast, you have a fractured bone and we need to make sure it doesn't get worse, okay?" the woman from before spoke to me again.

That's when I saw she had bright green eyes and red hair, creamy colored skin like those commercial girls, and she flashed the sweetest more beautiful smile I've ever laid eyes on. I blinked at her and curtly nodded, suddenly feeling lightheaded when my heart skipped a beat, and my eyes felt more focused. I swallowed a thick knot and blinked the dizziness away.

Although, I frowned in confusion when this particular wave of dizziness didn't make me feel ill… that was odd.

My arm hurt and flared like wildfire when I had to extend it to her, just so she could pin where the fractured bone was, but I endured it while she and the other woman worked on soaking this roll of white cloth in water; it smelled kinda funny. They rubbed this stuff on my arm first, saying it's so the cast wont stick to my flesh later and when they have to take the casing off, it wont pinch my skin.

After another minute of enduring the pain, I found myself watching her hands as they worked. She slowly rolled the white ribbon thing around my hand from elbow to fingertips, careful not to wrap my fingers too tight to give me space to move them, and then back to my elbow. She did so at least three times and the coating on my arm got a little thick. She rolled the stuff a little tight around the broken bone's spot, saying it's to make sure I don't hurt my arm if I had to move it around too much, but I didn't reply and merely nodded.

After they were finally done, the redhead thanked the nurse who left her wheeled table behind and exited the room, and I was again alone with the redheaded woman and bunny-lips man. I grew a little uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me, though; not to mention all humor was lost from his hard gaze, so I squirmed and looked around the room, I needed something to keep myself occupied.

"So- where am I?" I murmured, voice a little husky from not being sued in a while; golly, I was so thirsty. I directed my question to the woman; she looked a hell lot more friendlily than the guy.

She worked her jaw for a moment before she glanced at the guy, then flashed a weak smile, "Sorry, kid. I'm really not sure of that one myself." She shrugged apologetically, but then her smile brightened, "But don't worry, we'll take good care of you." She tenderly rubbed my fine shoulder, and then picked something from the table with wheels and placed it over my neck, a sling to cradle my arm.

A part of me wanted to believe her and how everything will be better, as she helped me set my cased arm in place, and yet another part of me wanted to be anywhere but here.

"At any case, you're probably tired." She cooed, a friendly hand pressed to my shoulder, "And since it's already so late, you'll have to give your cast a while to harden, so how about I take you to your room, that sound good?" she offered with a mellow grin.

I didn't answer, just nodded and tenderly touched my not-so-swollen eye, then winced a little at the remaining soreness.

She rubbed my shell and helped me off this table thing, and I didn't realize how high it was till my feet touched the ground.

I must confess I felt my face warm up when I realized I was naked; my overall was gone. I felt so uncomfortable and so exposed, but I don't think she noticed right away, because she quietly led me out of the room, oblivious to the bunny-lips man watching us leave.

During our trek down a lobby we passed by more people, some were nurses while others were in white coats, like the one the redheaded woman was wearing. Oddly enough there were floating pink-thingies hovering around the wards and lobbies of this hospital like place, the number of the non humans at one lobby was overwhelming.

When she stopped to greet someone standing by some scorner, another redheaded guy with glasses and a big cheesy grin, who was trying to convince this giant rock-like creature from nibbling on the wall, I felt uncomfortably embarrassed when more pink creatures passed us by and spared me a glance, along with other odd looking creatures that were following them.

I felt like sticking a little closer to the woman, a poor attempt of hiding from the wondering peoples' eyes, but didn't know if I should since she seemed to be having such a heated conversation with the redheaded guy.

I think that's when she finally noticed my discomfort, said something to her friend and then took off her white coat, and put it on my shoulder then flashed me a sheepish apologetic smile, before we carried on across the ward. I still didn't say anything; I just weakly smiled and tugged the coat closer, a little cold and wanted to feel less exposed, before being led out of the maze of wards and towards a jungle like room.

She stopped by a giant double door, punched in a song-like code into the number pad and the doors hissed open. She turned to me with a small smile, "I'm not allowed to leave the building, so you'll have to go from here on your own," she apologized, "Just follow that path and then head a little east, you'll find something I'm sure will make you feel a lot better." She encouraged with a bright smile.

When I didn't dare move she grinned a little wider and rolled her eyes, before she gently nudged me to go on ahead. Daring to leave the ward I stepped into the jungle area and glanced back at her, she merely gestured with her hand for me to go on ahead, so not wanting to hang around I whispered a small thank you and then walked away.

I heard the door hiss again and saw it close, but didn't really give it much of thought, for I was half intimidated by the large plants that decorating my surroundings, half awed at the beauty if it all. It was night time and I could see windowpanes high above, so I knew this place was incased in a big glass house of sorts. I won't have to worry about rain or catching a cold, this place was a little warm.

After a moment of walking, my legs started feeling flat and sore so I stopped and leaned against a rock with my fine shoulder. I half wondered what she meant when she said I was being sent to my room, and then saying I'll find something that will make me feel better, so far I've not encountered anything besides the vegetation of this jungle, so what did she mean?

That is when the smell of fish on an open fire tickled my snout.

Confused, and then realizing just how much I was hungry, I followed the smell all the way to a clearing. I blinked when I saw two large figured sitting by a camp fire and cooking fish, and fearing that I may intrude and spook them I ducked into the jungle again. They weren't human, that much I was sure, their large tails and massive bodies told me they were here because they weren't human.

Wait, massive body and long tail? That almost sounds like- "Pappy?" I muttered under my breath, abandoned my hiding place, I dropped the coat and marched towards the pair. "Pappy!!" I called, and a serge of something indescribable pumped through my veins, my eye now could focus a little better and my legs suddenly didn't hurt all that bad.

One of the two figured quickly perked up and turned to face me. The bright yellow-green eyes widened, and the long maw slacked. The huge body pushed off the boulder to stride towards me.

"Dee! Son!" Father's voice greeted me, and my stride hurried into a jog before I threw myself into his arms, battered body and broken arm and all, relief washed over me like rain from heaven, "Oh, my son! I'm so glad to see you are well; ah was so worried!" he hugged me to nearly being crushingly tight.

I sniffled and whimpered, but not from the tight embrace but from the overwhelming relief. Father was okay! He was safe!

I held him as tightly as I could, my resolve broke and I quietly cried against his chest, I was just so glad to see he was unharmed. After a long time we finally forced ourselves to push away. He smiled and gently flicked away some of my tears, but I couldn't help but give a small laugh and hugged him again, so happy to be with my father again.

"We were so worried, after those people took you away; we were so… so- !" I sniveled, unable to stop the tears or stop my body from quivering.

Pappy hugged me a little tighter, and then shushed me and without warning picked me up into his arms, as if I was a little kid again. "It's alright son, I'm here now, don't cry." He held me again; his large hand tenderly rubbed my shell.

Although I'm too old to be carried, I let him do so because I just felt too darn tired to walk on my own, and was too darn happy to be with my father again to give a damn care. I wrapped my arm around his neck and latched onto him tightly, and his protective arms held me closer while he marched back to the fireplace. I nestled in his arms for a good while till I managed to calm myself down, then settled down besides him and leaned against his body.

He had an arm protectively placed on my side, he rubbed my shell and tried to sooth away my discomforts. "Dee," he finally spoke after a moment, "is your brother here as well?"

I opened my eye to tiredly gaze at the crackling flame, spared a glance to the giant orange person mutely sitting nearby, who simply poked and prodded the flame with a stick in his hands, oblivious to my presence, and then searched through my mind to try and remember if Red was here as well, but remembered that funny voiced woman saying my twin escaped, meaning Red wasn't here..

I sighed softly and shook my head, "Ah dunno, pa. We were- together for a while, and then this mob of people popped out of nowhere," I began, trying to remember what happened, "I- got beat up and locked up somewhere, and then this woman helped me and ah woke up here." I hesitated, frightened to think that canned-voiced man could have gotten my brother, too.

I peered up at my father with a teary eye, "I dunno if Red's here, I overheard them people say he got away." I paused, for a moment, "But if he isn't here then he's got to be out there somewhere, and that bad man would probably get him, too."

Pa smiled a little sadly and shushed me, hugged my closer and rubbed my shell, "It's alright son, we will try to figure something out in the morning." He tenderly caressed my head, lightly fingering the bruises that colored my skull. The twitch to his snout and the glint in his eyes told me he tried not to let his anger show, "Ah can see you've gone through a lot, and I'm sorry you and your brother had to go though so much." He sighed, tenderly touching my shoulder and fingered the sling, "I should have been there to protect you." He mumbled, a low disgruntled grumble clear in his throat.

"Sleep it over; they will probably fill us in on what happened in the morning." The mute giant finally spoke to father, voice deep but still with a hint of friendliness. He then glanced at me with the smallest quirk of a smile, "My name is Ziggurats, but feel free to call me Zog." He nodded, and then offered a hand, "Your father had told me a little about you and your brother, so it is a pleasure to meet you, Dee."

I sort of shied off the handshake and simply nodded, not really wanting to leave my father's side any time soon, and felt a little awkward with this orange fellow staring at me, "Um, nice to meet you."

Oddly his smile quirked a little more, it turned into a smirk before he addressed pa, "You were right, he _is_ quite the bashful one." He chuckled.

Pappy chuckled and rubbed my shell, "Well, he might be a boy, but living so far away from others of his age aside his brother, somewhat prevented him from being more adventurous." He sighed, then smiled down at me, "Get some sleep, son, we'll talk some more in the morning." He pressed the top of his snout to the top of my head, not exactly a peck but a gesture of affection, "I'm sure you have many tales to tell me."

I smiled a little, leaned against him and idly stared into the fire, a little flustered for being so darn bashful at times. But to tell the truth, as much as I felt content being so close to my father again, a part of me still fretted over my brother.

_Red, you had better still be in one piece when I get back, okay?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	16. Sixteen: Michelangelo

Chapter Sixteen: -Mikey-

----------------

I was pissed; so pissed I just wanted to splatter someone's bloodied guts across the ground.

I punched and pounded against the sandbag so hard, I barely noticed my knuckles bleeding and how the speckles of blood littered the floor.

How could I have been so **_Stupid_****** Not only had the Shredder gotten Dee, but now Red's badly injured, and Leo's out of commission laying on his deathbed and it's all my fault. If I hadn't decided to drag them out for a trip to Casey's place, Leo wouldn't have stalked us and the Foot wouldn't have ambushed him, and then they wouldn't have found Casey's home, then we wouldn't have gotten attacked and nearly butchered like this.

Yes, I know we couldn't go after Dee and were forced to abandon him, in order to get Red and Leo to safety, but- _damn!_

Seething angrily at myself, I swung my fist so hard against the bag one of the chains actually snapped, but I didn't give a damn cause I was too consumed in my reddened vision to even notice.

Even after I punched a hole and ripped the leather, the sand that started to spill to the floor went unnoticed. I was still rapidly punching the bag with my fists in a blur of fury, and with the realization the sandbag was out of order, I moved to the wall behind it and hammered my bloody fists with loud pounding thwacks, feverishly dealing one vengeful attack after the other.

The loud hammering sound of my fists against the wood could easily be heard by the occupants of the house, I'm sure.

If Casey hadn't managed to get that smoke pellet out in time, the Foot would have gotten the rest of us. Dee had already been taken and I feel horrible about it, but by the time I managed to get Red and Leo out of the apartment, the Foot had already caught up to us.

Some of the neighbors stepped out wondering what all the noise was about, but once they saw the non humans and the mob of people in black, they all cried in alarm and fled back onto their homes. I knew those people were off to call for the police, so I had to hurry cause we were pressed for time. Casey fended off some of the Foot and we fled the floor, just in time to come face to face with Lorelei, who looked shocked to see us.

She fussed like any typical overprotective mother when seeing Leo and Red so injured, and after hitting her son backside the head for jerking them around too much for her liking, she hurriedly helped us get them into her car, along with this native Indian guy who looked so pale at seeing Red so bloodied and bruised, especially after the Foot tried to corner us again.

We had a wild car chase but it didn't last for too long, since the Foot were shadows of the night it allowed us the chance to get out of the city through the back allies and stuff. Much to my shock, I discovered Lorelei could be as much a speed manic as her son, literally. She should pick up speed car racing for a hobby, I'm sure she'd win first place without breaking a sweat.

And she seemed like such a sweet, little old lady when we first met; so true first impressions can be a little surprising.

But anyway, sensei was a little peeved when I finally called home hours later and told him was happened, but whatever lecture he had in store for me was lost when he found out Red and Leo were hurt. We set a meeting point outside the city to pick him up, and then the native Indian guy rented another car to lose anyone who might be following Lorelei's car.

Lorelei, sensei and Leo took one car, Casey, Red, me and this Jeffery dude took the other.

I've never been to the farmhouse before, so I was a little iffy about letting my brother and injured kin stay here when it didn't look so sturdy, or a healthy environment for then to rest and recover at. There were just too many dust bunnies, peeled paint, flaky walls, rusty hinges, spiders and cobwebs and non-mutant rats running around. But I also knew there wasn't much of a choice, we needed a place to hide and recuperate, and with Dee missing, Red would defiantly panic and want to go looking for his bro.

He's in no condition to be going anywhere, and I feel sorry for him. First he lost his dad to the Foot and now they captured his brother to the Shredder. I can't do much about the first, but I'm so guilty about the later; it's all my fault.

I had to stop my flurry battle against the blood-marred wall and took a breather, pain buzzed through my twitchy fingers and my gasps were too long and sharp, my inhales were far between. I felt claustrophobic and was nearly suffocating by my own lack of breath. Swallowing whatever moist my tongue could provide, I inhaled deeply and did a quick meditation; I don't need to end up dehydrating myself with sweating too much and exhausting myself to the bone.

I need to stay strong, not for myself but for Red, because the guy lost too much and I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone.

I heard a sound come from someone sneaking behind me, and quickly twirled around to face my opponent, only to be greeted by a slash of water hit and splashed all over me.

I screamed -unintentionally, like a girl,- in shock and then gasped deeply, when the dousing waters dunked on my head were so damn cold! It nearly gave me a heart attack.

Irked, I glared at the one who threw it at me, but before I could pipe a few choice words I was assaulted by the large bucket, that previously contained the water, and it was smacked on my head like a makeshift helmet. I raised my arms in an inward flail of panic and then squared my shoulders, waiting for a moment to take in a deep calming breather, before slowly and almost reluctantly, peered from under the metal bucket at the leather boots that impatiently tapped the floor in front of me.

Oh boy, Lorelei was pissed… shame warmed my face.

I suddenly felt like a five year old who got in trouble after throwing a tantrum.

"Well?" she suddenly snapped with her hands firmly on her hip, "Are you going to be a turtle and hide in your shell all day, or are you going to come out and take it like a man?" she chided in that 'I'm talking to you, young man!' tone, her foot stopped tapping but I knew she was resisting the urge to rip the bucket off my head, and then give me the punishment that's coming to me.

"Um, can I have a rain check on that?" I peeped sheepishly, not yet daring to look at her in the eye, and like the turtle I was I lowered the bucket to hide my face, flustered and embarrassed, I didn't want to face her.

She thumped the bucket with a flat hand, therefore bringing a loud ringing noise to echo in my ears, "This is not a joke, Michelangelo." She scolded with a voice loud and furious.

I yelped at the thump, and inwardly coiled back in hope to protect myself from her lashing anger. The ringing in my ears ached, and it made me wonder if this is what the cartoon characters felt when one of them would slam the bucket when it's on the opponents head.

Hesitantly I reached up to nervously pull the bucket off my head, but still too wary to attempt eye contact. I know she means well; never get between a mother hen and her babies, or else you'll have a slow painful death, like being barbeques on an open fire with hot sauce poured over you, while you're still alive.

I was thankful the cold water made me shiver, it somewhat cooled whatever heat I felt scorch my inside; my face still felt warm in shame, though. My eyes stung for a minute and I felt like crying or just yelling back at her, but I couldn't find my voice. I shook the feeling away and set the bucket on the floor a few feet away from us, and that is when I winced after I've finally uncurled my blistered fingers. The knuckles bled and I've actually dug cuts into my palms, my skin was irritated and sore but nothing serious, though disinfecting the wound is going to hurt like a bitch.

She sighed heavily and her arms slumped to her sides, she lolled her head back and stared at the barn's ceiling in a silent prayer, before she looked at me again albeit more calmly than before, "Why don't you come inside, it's getting cold." She offered, looking not as fumingly livid as before. "And Splinter wants you to be with your brother, he needs you right now." She added.

I solemnly nodded, not daring to make a sound and then walked past her out of the barn, past the yard and into the house.

We've only been here for a day so the place is pretty much in shambles.

We got the fireplace and the den in general all cleaned up, so this part of the house is pretty warm for tonight, but I don't think I can say the same for the occupants, because I for one feel pretty chilled inside, and outside, but outside because I'm literally soaked.

As I stepped inside and lay eyes on my father, Leo was on the couch nearby looking half dead with sensei vigilantly by his side. I just didn't have the courage to go near them yet, I was too guilt-ridden to face either one of them yet, or at all. The guilty childish side of me wants to hug someone and be told things would get better, while the responsible adult side of me kept kicking and blaming me for all that had happened.

Red is- upstairs, moping at the window with that Indian guy. That sword stab might have injured him but he had a thick hide, it didn't hit anything vital, so sensei and I managed to stitch it once the vehicle was still. We had to discard his coverall because it just got in the way. He wasn't very happy about being stripped of his clothes, but I really wasn't in the mood to listen to his complaints.

The depressed and badly injured turtle wasn't too happy when he woke up again an hour ago, and when he discovered the Shredder got his brother he wanted nothing more than to go back there and get him back, but with his weakened state after the poison messed with his system, I don't think he'd be going anywhere any time soon; not on his own without being caught.

He had a strong metabolism, though; and a very strong one at that. I guess it's an advantage from living in the swamps; his body had its own way of rejecting foreign substances from the body.

He and Dee probably never got injections to prevent illness, and most of their remedies or medicines were probably manmade from natural resources, no chemicals, so it's a natural cure against diseases with no possible side effects. They lived with lots of sunlight and natural food, nothing canned or genetically changed, so they're healthier than Leo and me.

It might even explain how they're apparently twice stronger than us though they're a little smaller in size.

I half wanted to go upstairs and check on him and make sure he was coping, but didn't know if I should. I kind of hoped someone would go with me if only to keep me company, but no one was available. Casey had gone on a quick grocery run to the nearby town, he'll hopefully be back in a while longer, so I'll wait till he's back before I'd dare to face Red.

Lorelei came into the house right behind me, and gently nudged me to go into the kitchen to get my knuckles fixed up; no need to make my father worry with showing up with marred hands. Once I swallowed the series of yelps and whimpers of stinging pain against my twitchy fingers, hands and knuckles firmly bandaged, she gestured for me to go ahead to my father and brother, before she began preparing dinner.

I hesitated but only for a moment before I padded towards my family, avoided eye contact and settled on my knees besides father. I looked at Leo where he quietly slept and breathed peacefully unaware of the worried people beside him. He was badly bruised and battered and looked like death warmed over; he not exactly at the verge of death, but not quite among the living either.

Thankfully, a distraction came when the Indian dude came from the upper floor. He tiredly he rubbed the back of his neck and then collapsed on a nearby armchair, exhausted. He closed his eyes and lolled his head to the fire place for a moment, before he glanced at me, offered a small empathetic smile and then glanced at Lorelei who took a step out of the kitchen. The woman merely smiled at him, walked over and they both shared a shushed conversation I didn't care listening to, and then she made her way into the kitchen.

"How is he?" I glanced over my shoulder and asked the man, "Red, I mean."

He glanced at me with tired brown eyes before he stared at the ceiling, closed his eyes and then sighed, "Not too well, I'm afraid." he shook his head, "Leatherhead and Dee are his only family; losing his father was frightening enough, and now losing his brother left him very shaken." He lightly pinched the space between his eyes, exhaustion clear on his features, "The blood loss and poison had messed with his system, he's a little nauseated and delusional but once the poison fades completely, I'm sure he will recover in time." he assured with a weary smile.

"Get some sleep, Jeffery; I doubt the squirt would wanna hightail it out of here tonight." Lorelei stepped into the den with a tray, a few steaming teacups set, and then set it on a nearby desk, "I'll barricade and nail the window shut if it'll help you sleep any easier," she smirked and then set her hands on her hip, "I kinda need to have a talk with him, anyway." she glanced at the ceiling.

"He's asleep right now. It hadn't exactly been the best twenty four hours of his life." Jeffery sighed, and then rubbed his neck, the expression on his face told just how sore his neck was, "I'm going up there again in a moment since I'm going to call it a night, I'm beat." He pushed off the chair and wobbled for a moment, before he headed towards the second floor again.

"Goodnight, Jeffery." She wished him, and he merely smiled back and nodded before disappearing up the steps.

I watched their separation for a moment longer with mild interest; I could have been wrong and it could have all been in my head, but did that smile on Lorelei's face look a little more pleasant that usual?

"Michelangelo," sensei quietly spoke besides me, eyes closed and ears flat against his skull, hands on his knees where he sat buckled on the floor, "your brother is somewhere cold and dreary, alone, and he needs us to help him pull through." He opened his eyes and looked so sad and troubled, "I understand that you and Leonardo had not been on the best of terms the past few weeks, but I ask you to push your differences aside,"

"I have nothing against Leo, he's my brother and I love him." I confessed, my eyes on the peaceful green face sleeping on the couch before me, "It's just his attitude that rubs me the wrong way and makes me want to punch him," I bluntly added, not bothering to select any better words. In afterthought, a second later, I glanced back at my father with a skeptical brow, "Why? Do you honestly expect me to throw away fourteen years of happiness while growing up together, for what hurt and pain we've exchanged in one hapless year?"

He didn't speak at first, he merely looked at Leo and gently placed a paw on my brother's temple, thin fingers stroked the skin mindful of the bruises, "I worry for you; both of you." He admitted as a saddened glint shone in his eyes.

"Sensei?" I called, a little nervous with the silence that followed.

"You two have been so distant the past weeks and I fear Leonardo had taken his responsibilities too firmly." He fingered Leo's temple a little longer, "He had been blinded from the right path and had fallen victim to his own wrath." He closed his eyes, "A wise man said: To test a man, give him power." He said quietly, regret shone on his features, "Perhaps I had given him too much,"

Without a word I pulled my father into a tight embrace, "Dad, don't say that." I chided softly and nuzzled him, then smiled a little when I felt his hands on my shell, lightly he hugged back though his reluctance was clearly felt, "Leo just refused to share the load with me even when I offered or asked him to, and the massive weight of it kinda smothered him." I hugged a little tighter and nuzzled him, "I'm sure when he wakes up he'll have to take it easy; I'll take his place while he recovers, don't sweat it."

"Michelangelo," he began, wanting to protest.

"Don't even try taking the blame, dad." I hugged tighter and willed the sad tone out of my voice, "We'll get over this, I'm sure we will, we just need a little more time." I nuzzled him again, a little tickled by the fur rubbing against my snout. He hugged back now, tighter and more confident, and the tightness of his embrace made this weight suddenly vanish off my chest like a rock pushed off my shell.

"Then let us call him home, my son." He gently pushed from the embrace with a tired, but firm smile.

I grinned, and then directed my attention to my sleeping brother.

His breath was slow and shallow, but he was still breathing and it was a good sign. Sensei and I sat besides the couch for a good hour, we both held one of his hands to center our focus, and just sat there and meditated to try and make contact with Leo.

During that dream walk, at first I saw nothing but sheer blackness surrounded by eerie and uncomfortable silence. After a moment, I could spy glimpses of my brother's mind like the tiniest fireflies, blinks of itty bitty lights winked in the dark. They've shone like bits and pieces that were floating around when I reached with my thoughts inside of him.

I saw the things we did together, all the misadventures we dragged each other into, the scrapped knees and bruises from an adventure gone awry, the laugher we shared while watching television or reading bedtime stories with father, the tears we shed while huddled under blankets during stormy nights, even the times when we duke it out with extra sessions in the dojo, either as punishment for being naughty or simply for training, and not forget the time we had to stand at opposite corners with sore tails for butting heads and causing a ruckus, and almost literally stepping on sensei's toes; or tail for that matter.

It had been all night, memories overflowed the space of my mind, and more than once I found myself near tears at the bittersweet memories. There was a sense of familiarity in some instances, a feeling that- I could have sworn reflected what Leo felt when I said or did something, and like ripples on the surface of the water, it touched me briefly before it faded.

I remembered the times we were so close, close enough to drink milkshakes with straws from the same glass, smothering giggle fits and cupping each others mouths trying to stifle each others laughter. I remember yanking at the blanket and bapping each other with the pillows, stuffing and feathers scattered across the room as loud squeals echoed in the bedroom.

Our laughing would even sometimes stir father from his slumber, he'd even end up abandoning his room to check on us, grumpy but the puppy eyes we would flash would prevent any possible punishment, and his grogginess would sooth his irritation long enough for him to move into the room, to sleep in our room so we'd all get some shut eye.

I missed those times when we didn't have to be afraid of the world above us, when we were innocently ignorant of the world topside altogether, when we were closer and much happier and we were more a family.

I found myself reaching back, way back and so deep I remembered all the sweet fun times I've had with Leo. A shudder shook my spine and I was forced to snap out of my meditation, eyes wet and swimming I swallowed a few calming breathes.

When did I start crying? I tried to blink away the tears but they refused to stop flowing, so I rubbed my fists over my sockets to wipe away the salty waters, sniffled and then glanced at my brother.

My heart skipped a beat when half lidded eyes glint with life, as the ghost of a smile quirked the corner of his mouth.

"You've always been such a cry baby, Mike." He rasped breathlessly, closed his eyes and then drew in a deep breath, before he pried his eyes open to look at me again, "But I guess- that's the part of you I needed most, to remind me that I'm not made of stone." He smiled.

A part of me wanted to jump up and strangle him in a loving, bone crushing hug, while another part of my wanted to just sit there and weep rivers of relief to see him awake, but I did neither.

I scooted closer and took his other hand, squeezed it tenderly because I didn't want to hurt him, and then laughed a bit shakily. "Yeah, well- once of us had to be it," I sniffled, smiled and then nuzzled his hand, eyes closed I smiled wider when his thumb brushed against my snout, "I'm glad you're okay, Leo. For a moment, I thought we lost you." I peered at him through misty eyes.

"I was," he rasped again, that smile grew wider and became more genuine, "but you brought me back," he added.

Sensei placed one hand on my shoulder, and set the other on Leo's head, his eyes were glassy and there were dampened streaks on his fur; he was crying, too, "I am sure you two have much to talk about, but I believe the worst had passed, my sons." He squeezed my shoulder a little and brushed Leo's temple, "Rest for now, we will pick up the pieces and work to get this wound patched up afterwards." He said lovingly, and then he did something he hadn't done since we were kids; he pecked my temple before pecking Leo's.

I smiled at father and then watched him leave, but there was an odd look in his eyes; he headed upstairs towards the second floor, where Red and Jeffery were, probably to check on Red and talk to the Indian. That's when I realized Lorelei wasn't in the kitchen anymore; the tea set on the nearby table was gone; too. I wonder when she had picked it up.

Then again, I wonder if she went outside to wait for her son to come home, or if she had gone up the stairs to check on Red as well. Either way, I'll go look for her later because I need to stay here with my brother.

"What- happened exactly, Mikey?" he rasped, a little breathless and the smile was starting to fade, "Last I remember was going topside, after you took Red and Dee to Casey's place," he paused to take a breath, swallowed and then inhaled to control his breathing, "then the Foot ambushed me and I tried to fend them off, but I failed," he confessed bitterly, "And then, the last I recall was hitting the floor when you came up, when my body got paralyzed."

"It's okay now, Leo. It's over." I shushed him, a hand on his temple.

"You- you don't understand, Mike!" he said with a voice in clear frustration, and turned to me with frantic deep brown eyes, "All my life, all those bouts in the dojo, all that training- was for nothing?" he searched my face, but I doubted he even knew what he was looking for. "I thought I was ready to do what I had to do to protect this family." He continued and relaxed, only a notch, "I fought them with all I had in spite their advantage over me, but then- right there, I met death in the eye and I was- scared…"

Again, I shushed him a little more anxiously than before; I don't want him stressing himself life this, he'll only end up with nightmares which he could do very well without, and he needs to recover soon because we have a missing turtle to rescue, and I'm sure I cant do that lone.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before he looked at me, he barely whispered with his eyes a little more focused, but blurred with tears, "I was so scared," he murmured, voice small and like that of a child, he looked at me with regret.

"We were all scared," I answered, I dearly wanted him to sleep it over, but it was apparent sleep was the last thing on his mind.

"No! But- I thought- all the things I've said to you," tears welled and trickled down his face, "all the fights, the mean things I've said and done," he slowly shook his head, as if wanting to deny the past and what he had done, "I just- I just wanted you to be stronger, I wanted you to be a better ninja so I wont worry about you so much," he whimpered, head lolling from side to side on the pillow.

"Leo, please, don't think about it, go to sleep." I urged him, sharp pain clutched my chest and refused to let go. "We'll talk about it in the morning, I promise." I vowed, and hoped it would ease his worries.

"I was terrified," he said meekly once again, oblivious to my pleads, "I was so scared of going away, afraid I'd disappear before I could say I was sorry," he closed his eyes, more tears trickled down, but he was no longer whimpering or looking sad, his face calmed while my fingers tenderly caressed his scalp, he looked at me again, groggy but resisting sleep, "Mike, would you ever forgive me?"

I smiled, caressed his head and then grinned wide, "Do you even need to ask that?" I chided softly, and ignored the watery vision in my eyes, "Of course I forgive you. You're my brother, and no matter much a hardheaded idiot you can be, I love you." I confessed.

He clenched his jaw a bit tighter, a small shadow of doubt curved into his smile for a moment before it faded, "Thank you," He whispered sincerely, softly, and then closed his eyes once more. I thought he finally decided to rest, no longer guilt ridden with such a heavy burden, but then he peered at me through misty eyes, "Are- the others, are they alright?" he finally asked.

I gnawed on my lower lip, took in a deep breath and forced a smile, "Red is upstairs, resting. The Foot managed to score a hit and he got paralyzed for an hour or two, but he's recovering just fine." I tenderly rubbed away the tears from my brother's face, careful not to press on a bruise there, "Casey and I got a few scraps and bruises, but so far those are the least of our worries."

"And- Dee?" he furrowed his brows a little, trying to focus.

I braced myself, "He… they- took him." I ducked my head, "The Shredder got him," I dejectedly admitted.

He didn't say anything, for the pale awestricken look of utter horror and fear was more than enough. His jaw clinched before it slacked a bit, he heavily dragged a hand to palm his face, and though I heard nothing, I knew the crystal droplets rolling down his face were tears of remorse and regret. '_What have I done…_' where the only words I caught, before he sunk deeper and wallowed into his remorse.

Nothing was said, no words were spoken, for a vow a brother once made was now shattered and broken.

But these wounds would mend and the hurt would heal, or the numbness of helplessness would steal our ability to feel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Just FYI, I'm having a bit of trouble with the next chapter, so pardon any possible delay in updating.


	17. Seventeen: Splinter

Chapter Seventeen: -Splinter-

-------------------

I had left my sons to sort though their differences, and hope they will aid each other in this time of need.

I am sure Michelangelo will care for Leonardo, they both are in dire need of each other's physical, mental and spiritual healing.

They will do their best to work things out, and mend whatever drift had come between them for the sake of this family.

So while they comfort each other I sought out the Indian man, Jeffery Hanson, in hope to have more closure on Donatello and Raphael's upbringing. I do not know who their father was, although I do recall they said he was a crocodile, so I assume he was mutated like us as well, the question would be of how he had been mutated and when.

I assume, since they call him their father, then he is older than them, but by how many years I can not tell. If he is figuratively speaking their father, then that would mean he was mutated, or born, years before they were born and is therefore older than a few years, or else they would considered him more an older brother, not a father.

If that is the case, then does that mean there could be even more mutants like us out there, and could there be more of the same mutagen that transformed us into what we are today?

They had been rather sparse with the details, and perhaps they had done so for they were skeptical with meeting other mutants like themselves, so I do not blame them for not sharing much information. I followed his scent up to the second floor, located him sitting besides Raphael's bed who was sound asleep, and quietly approached with a gentle tap on the shoulder, not wanting to intrude and yet wishing to speak with him.

He stared at me albeit surprised, and perhaps a little tense to seeing a creature such as I stand near him. But he did not fret nor panic, or even show the least a sign of discomfort, instead he merely smiled and gestured for me to sit besides him, where I politely declined.

He smiled and relaxed a little more before he glanced at Raphael and then back at me, he looked a little alarmed and perhaps a bit confused, so I shook my head and gestured to the stairs, wanting to speak with him in private elsewhere. Hesitant, and clearly reluctant to leave the injured boy's side, he smiled weakly and checked on the sleeping boy one more time, before he followed me to the first floor.

We passed by Michelangelo and Leonardo, they were quietly murmuring to each other, at the youngest gently caressed the eldest's brow. I fought the urge to listen to what they were saying, I wanted to give them the privacy they needed.

I picked up the tray with the tea set that was on the desk Mrs. Jones had placed earlier, and carried it with me where as the Indian man walked towards the nearby ward, where there were other bedrooms available. He stopped at one door and promptly swung it open, then gestured for me to come into what I assumed was his private room, so I accepted the offer and quietly padded in.

The room was a little dusty but the bed had been cleaned with new bed sheets and blanket, the pillow was missing so I assumed it was too dusty to be replaced yet. The floor was half cleaned at some spots, the nearby dresser and window were still a little stained, but cleaner than expected. The scent of soap was clear as day, but the strong smell of moist dust clung to the air.

He took the tray from my hands as I entered, "I'm Jeffery, by the way; Jeffrey Hanson, but feel free to call me Jeff." He introduced himself as he placed the tray on a nearby table, and then gestured for me to sit on a nearby armchair, it was covered with a clean bed sheet, probably to protect it from the dust that still clung to the furniture itself after so many months of neglect, "Go ahead, sit down, I'm sure you have much to talk about, mister Splinter." He started, quietly he shut the bedroom window and tugged the somewhat withered drapes, and it covered half the window but not all.

"Hamato Splinter, but Splinter would do just fine, thank you." I amended, quietly reclining on the comfortable seat. I leaned back against the backrest and set the cane on the side propped on the armrest, and then smiled at him a little uneasily, "I hope I was not imposing,"

"Not at all, I was thinking of having a chat with you, anyway." he smiled pleasantly as he seated himself on the bed, his heritage crinkled his features into the welcoming visage of a tribe leader, "Lorelei sort of told me you were them other boy's father, and I got the impression Red and Dee aren't exactly apples that fell away from the tree, so to say; am I right?" he his expression softened, curious and concerned.

"That is why I wished to speak with you." I looked at him with a small smile, "You see, about twelve years ago, my sons and I lived in the tunnels of New York City's sewers, and one fateful day we were attacked by our enemies, known as the Foot Clan." I flattened my ears to my head, and felt my brows knit as I remembered that day.

I had for so many times and during many long nights, wished if I did not have to lose two sons in such a manner, but perhaps my wish was not granted for the sons I had thought I had lost, had merely been granted a better life, elsewhere that much safer and under the protection of someone who was more capable than myself to raise a pair of teenagers.

I sighed softly and shook off those thoughts; there is no point in dwelling into what could have happened.

"During the skirmish, a sewer pipe was damaged and the massive explosion of water flooded our home, blocking any possible way to escape for both the water and the Foot completely surrounded us." I paused for a second when I noticed his worry, "Raphael and Donatello, or as you know them as Red and Dee, were swept away where Michelangelo nearly followed, but I managed to rescue him at the last moment,"

"For a whole year, every night and whenever I had time during a scavenging hunt, I would go scout the sewers in search of those two missing children. Leonardo and Michelangelo were only three year olds at the time, nearly four years old, actually, but I still did not want them to be home alone for too long while I was away." I sighed and shook my head.

"As they grew older and become more curious, I knew I could not leave them alone for too long, their adventurous nature would put them in danger, and I had to keep and eye on the only two sons I had left." I closed my eyes as tightness strung my heart, the feeling that I was abandoning two of my children kept nagging at me, and the regret and remorse was at some nights too painful to bear.

"I needed to abandon my search in spite myself, for at the time I was too depressed by the fruitless results, I could not go on hope alone to find them, and I already had two children home waiting for me." I confessed, eyes stung but I held myself firm, my condolence for now that those two boys were alive, that was all I ever wished to confirm.

"So the five of you _were_ a family," he quietly stated, not looking disappointed or anything, and yet he still did not look happy, "and all this time I was sure I'd come face to face with two adult turtles." He gave a wry grin and shrugged a shoulder, "I never thought I'd face a walking, talking canine." He sat up on the mattress and arched an amused brow.

I arched a brow, "I- am not a dog, Mr. Hanson," I replied coolly, hiding a smirk when he blinked at me, a little started at my correction, "I am actually a rat." My smile showed when his eyes widened a bit, "Yes, I am a rat." I insisted.

"Uhh… sorry?" he gave a weak confused quirk of a smile, and then squint his eyes at me for a better look, almost as if trying to detect if I were bluffing.

After a moment his eyes widened as recognition shown on his face, "I- okay, you _look_ like a dog, no offence, but when I look at the details, yes, I can see you _are_ a rat." He sheepishly confessed and rubbed the back of his neck, and then pinched the space between his eyes "Wow, guess my eyes are worse than I thought. Maybe Arnold was right, I _do_ need glasses." He grumped.

I smiled lightly but did not comment on his little gripe, instead I turned the conversation back to topic, "If I may, I was hoping you could tell me of their upbringing; Raph- I mean, Red and Dee." I corrected myself; as much as I find myself calling those boys by the names I have given, I must remember they aren't my children, but someone else's, and their names have changed.

"Were those their real names?" He inquired, now sitting with his elbows on his knees. I nodded in response, and he smiled lightly, "I see a theme in naming your sons, was it intentional?" he smirked.

I chuckled, "There was a book of renaissance artists I had found in the sewers, and I felt those names fit them, so they were named as such." I answered simply. I placed my hands one atop the other on my lap, and then looked back at him, a little saddened but not wanting to admit how much, "But they are no longer my sons, they are the sons of someone else, someone I am sure they miss very dearly." I looked away towards a window, and saw it was dark.

"Leatherhead will be fine," he replied and sat up more upright, fists on his knees, "I can feel it, he's okay. I just wish I knew where he was so I would be able to help him." He rubbed his temple in frustration, and then pinched the space between his eyes again.

Just then there was knocking on the left ajar door, Jeffery permitted entrance and Mrs. Jones walked in with another tray of something in hand. She was a little surprised to see me there, but didn't look disturbed or frightened in seeing a giant rat.

I was grateful she was not the type of women to be intimidated or terrified by rats, even if I am not so small and stand at the high of four feet and practice ninjutsu on a daily basis, I'm quite harmless to her.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were." She said to us then set the tray near the tea set, and then busied herself with pouring the tea into cups, "Arnold just got home, we'll be having dinner in a while so he went up to check on Red, so don't worry about the kid." She offered the first cup to the Indian man, and then gave the other cup to me, which I quietly accepted.

"Glad to hear it, Red's been through a lot and he could use the time to recuperate and recover." The man murmured, took a sip and then sat a bit more upright on the bed, "I'm a little worried about Dee, though. I don't feel anything from him and I don't know if he's okay." he sighed dejectedly.

"Maybe you're just tired, Jeff. Get some rest; you might have a better chance to sense him in the morning when you're fully rested." The woman put a hand on the man's shoulder and offered a comforting squeeze.

"Yes, thank you. I think that might be the best option for the moment." He nodded, a little tired.

She patted his shoulder and smiled at me, "I'm off to get some things done, and then dinner ought to be ready in a few more minutes." She informed then walked towards the door, paused when she remembered something and then turned to face us again, a hand on the door's frame she half-turned to face us, "Mike would probably want to move Leo to the second floor, more sunshine and bigger space, more comfortable bedding, too; and in the morning fresh air would help them relax and hopefully heal faster."

"Good idea, Red could use the company," the Indian man agreed.

She smiled broadly and friendly, though I couldn't help but detect the smallest hint of mischief in her grin. "Okay, but I think we can try moving Leo in the morning. I'd let them be for tonight, at least that way they'd both get some sleep." She flashed a knowing grin.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I am forever in your dept." I began, truly unable to describe my gratitude; for her to risk her own safety and her willing to share her home with non-human people such as my sons and I.

She just smiled in a more friendly fashion, "Don't worry about a thing, it's on me; and besides, kids could always use a little get away from the world, so if I can be of any help then don't hesitate to ask, okay?" she encouraged, and then glanced at the ceiling with a look I could not see, "I'm gonna go check on Red in a moment, and then finish dinner, so I'll see you in a few." She waved a hand and soon she left.

After a moment of silence, I sighed and glanced at the warm teacup nursed in my hands, and then spared a look at the other tray and saw cookies of many shapes flavors and sizes. A small smile found its way on my muzzle, for I am sure if things had been normal, Michelangelo would have had trouble keeping his hands away from stashing a portion of these wonderful delights, where he could come back and feast when on them when he is in a sulky mood.

Cookies of any flavor had always been his weakness; he would do anything for the sweet guilty pleasure of cookies.

I remember a time he sprained his ankle during a training lesson gone awry, and he then spent long laboring hours in the kitchen baking cookies. He reasoned it was something to keep him occupied and entertained while healing.

The sweets kept him hyperactive for hours, if not for days thereafter and Leonardo was quite frustrated, especially when he could not get his brother into bed for a much needed rest.

More than once they had ended up sleeping on the couch in the den, either after talking themselves to sleep, or after getting bored with whatever movie or show was provided on the television. Leonardo could not catch up to Michelangelo during their daily activities, and my youngest had always been so full of life it irritated his brother at times, even if I know Leonardo envied him for his boundless energy.

"Well, I guess there isn't much for us to do right now besides rest, really." the Indian man sighed and pushed off the bed, he set the empty teacup back onto the tray, "With Red injured and Dee missing, I'm going to have to keep watch over that boy; god knows how many times he tried to run for some reason or another, and nearly got caught by someone." He glanced at me with a weary smile, and then pinched the space between his eyes again.

I smiled and pushed off the chair, "Then I am sure we can speak more of this in the morning, it had been a long day and I believe we all need the time to rest." I apologized, "I wish you a good night sleep, Mr. Hanson, and I will see you in the morning." I bowed, and quietly left the room. The Indian man merely wished me a good night as he escorted me towards the door, before closing it and turning in for the night.

After he had closed the door, I passed by my sons and my heart swelled with emotions.

I saw Michelangelo sleeping with his head pressed against Leonardo's shoulder. They both looked exhausted but the tiny smiles on the corners of their mouths told me they were recovering, even if it would take much longer for the reminder of their hurt to fade.

In spite my worry over Michelangelo's bruised knuckles. I opted to speak with him tomorrow when he is in a better mood. I would not want to worry him when he is already laden with so much stress, having to take after his brother's footsteps in protecting this family.

As much as he and Leonardo love each other as brothers in arms and as blood, I knew he needed someone to lean on or talk to who wasn't from the family, and Arnold provided that role quite well, probably better than the human youth would realize about himself.

I gathered my thoughts and watched my children sleep for a moment longer, dearly wanting to touch them but fearing it would stir them from their much needed rest, I forced myself to move away and up towards the stairs. Not to my surprise, Mrs. Jones had come across of me with a blanket in her arms, and with a grateful smile she shushed me before I could speak.

She went to the first floor to cover my sons so they would not catch their death of cold, while I carried on towards the second floor.

There, sitting next to Raphael's bed I found Mrs. Jones' son, Arnold, or as my sons call him, Casey.

He had his back to me and had not sensed my approach, so I made my way around quietly not so I would not startle him, and then sat on the free space besides him. He flinched albeit in surprise when he realized someone had suddenly appeared and sat next to him, but he did not lash out or say anything, he merely returned his attention to Raphael.

"He doesn't look all that different from Mike or Leo," he commented, a small bemused quirk curved the corner of his mouth, "Actually, he looks a lot like Mike and just has darker skin and needs anger management." He paused for a second to grunt, "Heh, reminds me of someone." He gave a small sheepish chuckle and shook his head, forked back his hair then scratched his scalp in thought.

After a moment, he spoke again and sounded concerned, and perhaps a little confused, "Ma said I should treat him as a brother, though I'm not so sure if I can, or if it's a good idea." He said, a little frustrated, "I mean, to be a friend and an acquaintance is one thing, yeah. I can do that, no problem; but a brother? No, I've been an only child all my life, so I dunno how to do it, really." he muttered, unsure how to accomplish that request.

I glanced at him, but didn't interrupt or comment, a hunch told me he merely needed someone to talk to.

"Mike kinda told me Red here is the big bro, so he probably doesn't like being told what to do or being bossed around, and I've always felt like the big brother with Mike, so it might be a little hard to get on this guy's good side if I tried to act as if I was older than him." he rambled, palm cupped his cheek and elbow propped on his knee, he heaved a small sigh, and we continued to watch Raphael sleep, "I just wish I knew what was it exactly Ma wanted me to do."

I drew in a deep breath before I spoke, wanting my thoughts to flow out clearly so I would not end up confusing him any further, "True friends appear when we are in need, and right now he needs the comfort and support of those who care for him." I worried to how Raphael would cope with such a frightening situation, the absence of both father and brother would definitely bright him great discomfort and fear.

But then I decided only time would tell and I should not underestimate him, not before I knew what he was made of to determine how quick he will heal. I closed my eyes for a moment as a strange feeling started to well in my chest. I couldn't describe it in exact… apprehension, maybe?

"He had already lost his father and brother to the Shredder, and I am sure we will get them back, but we can not risk going after them so soon while he and Leonardo are so injured." I continued, watching Raphael's eyelids faintly tremble at he dreamt, "I am sure these facts will leave him saddened and shaken for a long time to come, so he will need friends to give him hope."

"But we can still help him in some way, right?" the man argued, though his tone was weary, almost unconfident.

"Yes, we can. He needs us to help him find his strengths and weaknesses, to be able to pull through and help set things right again." I answered, watching Raphael's chest rise and fall as he slept, "We can help by being there besides him when he needs someone to pull him up when he falls, to offer him what we can provide and give him hope." I concluded.

I was fully aware of how devastating that felt, to lose hope and be so dejected to the point of feeling dead to the world. The horrible feeling leaves one's soul shattered, nearly to the point of becoming beyond any possible repair, and hope looks so small and meager to a dead heart if simply offered for the taking, but if there is smallest glimmer of hope with a willing heart, then there is still a will and a way to set things back to the right path.

The young man sighed again, perhaps doubtful of my words, "All due respect master Splinter, but you know I'm not the best choice when it comes to mending things. I smash stuff, not fix them." he murmured guiltily, "Well, unless it's a bike or something." He amended with a sheepish smile. "And I'm not really the kind of guy who actually knows how this spiritual stuff works. I'm not that technical, ya know?"

I smiled lightly and nodded, fully aware he may not know how to do these spiritual procedures are done in order to heal. He and Michelangelo had been good friends for the past few months, and though I do not know him very well, Michelangelo is a good judge of character and I am sure he saw the potential of a good ally within him, which I believe is an asset to his character.

After a pause, he glanced at me with what I read as a comical, rather bemused smirk, "And now that I think about it, this is probably the very first conversation we've even had with each other."

I smiled and nodded, "Indeed it is." I agreed, my gaze fixed on the sleeping turtle youth before me.

He did not speak, and instead directed his attention to Raphael as well.

We remained in silence for a moment longer, and Raphael stirred slightly with what appeared to be a bad dream, but before I could react Arnold had gotten up to tend to his needs. Gently he placed a hand on Raphael's temple, while his free hand checked the wrist for a pulse. Raphael, meanwhile, stirred a little more and whispered for his brother.

I felt my heart ache when his sleep was disturbed with such terrible dreams.

He was still delusional from the poison, and I believe he will remain in this condition till morning, for that is when the poison would fade completely and leave his body alone long enough to recover.

Arnold merely caressed Raphael's head till had calmed a little, before he sleepily rose from his slumber asking for his brother again, but before we could reply he had drifted into sleep again. The man didn't sit and occupied himself with checking Raphael's injuries again, perhaps thinking something had become uncomfortable and caused the bad dreams, which I would not think were far from the truth.

A part of me was amused Arnold seemed to be taking the caretaker role without trouble, and still apparently seemed troubled and confused by the role. Perhaps he didn't understand the meaning of what his mother meant to ask him, and thought she meant it in the literal sense. If that is the case, then I do not blame him for his confusion, but I know he will understand the true message soon.

Once he was done fretting and checking the injuries, once satisfied everything was in order and Raphael was peacefully asleep again, he sat down with a small relived exhale and a tired smile. "I think I'm gonna skip dinner, so why don't you go downstairs and eat or something, I'll take first watch." He glanced at me and offered.

"No, I wish to be here when he awakes," I argued, dearly wanting to be besides my once long lost child. I wanted to comfort him and perhaps talk to him when he wakes up, and I didn't care if that meant staying up all night. There was just so much I wanted to say, but so little to no words came to mind, and nothing sounded like it fit without sounding out of place.

I felt guilty for getting sidetracks in my tale and how we were created, when they were back in my home with my sons. I had gotten to the part where we evolved into what we were, but was distracted from mentioning that they were four baby turtles, that they had lived with us for three years before the Foot found us, and how they were literally swept away.

I wanted them to know, and yet a part of me questioned that need to tell them; was it because I wanted them to return to me, to be my sons once again? Or was it the need to let them know how they came to be?

I don't know, and I feel guiltily torn between those two reasons.

They would never return to me or ever consider me as their father, for they had lived under the loving parental wings of someone else, and nothing I can say would ever change that no matter who took them in first.

Just because they and I were mutated from the same ooze, does not mean I am automatically their father.

"Master Splinter?" Arnold called, a concerned hand on my shoulder, "You okay? You just zoned out on me." He informed.

Startled, and perhaps embarrassed to have dazed away into my own thoughts, I smiled sheepishly and shook my head, "Ah, I am sorry, this old rat is just getting old, and it is becoming more and more troubling to stay focused." I apologized, and hid my sadness and resurfacing guilt the best I could.

"You look tired, why don't you call it a night and get some rest, okay?" he offered with a concerned smile, "I'm sure Ma could make you something quick if you're hungry," his hand moved from my shoulder to tenderly rub my back.

I was tempted to refuse, but I knew my body wouldn't cooperate since it had been such a long day, so I reluctantly agreed. I chose a bed that was a distance away from Raphael's and sat there to meditate for another hour or so, not yet willing to sleep for the night. But of course, my age isn't much of help and I ended up drifting into a dreamless slumber, anyway.

I still worried about my missing son, Donatello, and hoped he is well and safe wherever he was.

I will not rest until he and Raphael are united again, and brought back together with their father. Even if it would mean they will move on with their lives and I would never see them again, as long as they are happy and safe, then that is all I would wish for them in this life, if it is what the fates had chosen. I found comfort in that thought and as much as it saddened me…

I knew to let them go and be happy with their lives was the only thing I can offer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hit a pothole in the next chapter, so updates might become irregular for the next month or so; sorry. Also, chapter had been reposted, enjoy.


	18. Eighteen: Michelangelo

Chapter Eighteen: -Michelangelo-

-------------------

To some people, perfection is a destination they desire, while to others it's a must and what they need to be.

To some people they lust after perfection and would strive to reach it, even if it would grind them into dust.

With that said, I find it disheartening to sit and watch one's most respected hero fall from their great pedestal of perfection, to see them fall down from such height and become so hurt and broken, to shatter into a thousand pieces like a glass trophy knocked off its pedestal of glory.

Trophies would sit there and look so beautiful, glorious and impenetrable to the onlookers, but deep inside you realize just how fragile and vulnerable they can be. You fully understand if they would hit rock-bottom, they will scatter everywhere like the crystal droplets of water, irretrievable.

But solid objects can be replaced, with hard work and a lot of glue they could be patched back together, even if they would not look as good as they used to, or be as proud-looking as they used to be.

It is more so troubling if it is the person inside who had been shattered, for they would never be the same again even after months of healing.

Humans are such fragile creatures, and despite our appearance my father and brother and I are all human at heart, we just look like turtles because it was what we were when we were bright into this world.

With a cool damp cloth, I gently dapped away the sweaty moist from my feverish brother's cheeks, and tried to cool down his warmed temperature a notch to help him rest, but he kept spouting mumbled apologies and stir uncomfortably in his sleepy daze. He'd had some flashbacks when the Foot ambushed him, where the Shredder practically killed him repeatedly, before our enemy threw him into the window thinking he was already dead.

Leo had been shaken by the event worse than I had thought, and had been so stunned by the near death experience he ended up crying.

They was no fear of death itself; no. That wasn't why he was crying. He is a warrior and death was something we all expect to be the end of us some day, regardless of when and how, but it is the things he had done in life, things he knew was wrong but had not tried to fix that had burdened him, it is the regret of his past mistakes that made him cry.

They were silent tears of regret; regret the harsh things he had said or done to make me stronger.

He kept saying it was his fault he had been too hard on me, and he could have made me stronger without being such a mean jackass about it. I half wanted to laugh regarding his choice of words, but the situation wasn't helping; there was just no humor in it. He quietly rambled on during his half conscious daze, saying how he failed to protect me, to protect Red and Dee and how it was his fault Dee was captured by the Shredder and Red got so badly injured.

"You fall before you fly," I told him, tenderly wiping away the sweat drop the patched bruise on his brow.

"But I thought I was ready, I thought- I thought I was going to die like a warrior, to follow the way of the bushido," he rasped for he had grown breathless, but he would not stop talking no matter how I'd shush him, "Honor demands that I should have protected them; should have protected you," he waved a hand, oblivious to the strain he was putting on his sprained wrist.

"The way of Bushido is a part of the past, and they're not exactly set in stone, you know. The people of today don't look at those rules anymore." I chided, growing maybe just a little frustrated with his resistance to the need to get some sleep, and again tried to shush him back to sleep, "It's the path of the lone wolves, those who learn the way of the sword to protect and fend for others, those who can't do it themselves."

He looked at me through exhausted misty eyes, but doubt was itched into his features as if he wasn't fully convinced with what I had said. I smiled reassuringly and gently wiped the cool cloth across his temple, and then over his cheek to dap his throat absorbing more of the sweat, I tried to cool his temperature a little more, glad he didn't argue with me again.

"It's the path of the warriors who have no one to call their own, who want to use their sword for good of others. But you're not like them, Leo. You have us!" I cheered as enthusiastically as the situation allowed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, a hint of guilt glint in those misty orbs. I knew he still held some self blame after what had happened, and I knew I need to mend that fracture in his self-esteem, somehow.

"Sensei, me your annoying little prankster brother Mikey," I chirped, and at first and it earned a small coughed smile, which unknowingly to him uplifted my spirit by bounds, "even Casey is a part of the family, you just have to give the grease monkey a chance to see him for who he truly is." I nudged him lightly, and he merely quirked a small wry forced smile, so I continued in hope to keep the optimism in the air, "Red and Dee are in the picture now, we can be a family again but only if you'd let us."

That is when his smile fell a little, and he looked at me with an expression I've not seen before. If it hadn't been for the bruises littering his face and the stitches on his lower lip and cheek, I would have said he was searching my expression for something, but in the end he couldn't find anything or what he wanted, and he looked more confused than before.

"You knew?" he asked me quietly, and I frowned a bit confused at his small question, "You knew that Red and Dee are our brothers?" he elaborated, explaining his previous question.

"Well they're turtles like us and around the same age as the two of us, so naturally they're like our little brothers, if not more like our cousins, really." I shrugged, though a hunch told me that wasn't exactly what my injured brother was trying to say.

"They _are_ our brothers, but we were separated, Mikey." he confessed.

I was perplexed at his words, and perhaps sensing my distraught reaction he told me, or more like retold the story of the Foot when they first found us when we were kids, how Red and Dee were swept by the water, how sensei spent a year looking for them but without a trace, before he finally gave up and started our training as ninja.

A part of me wanted to feel shocked and maybe a little excited about the news, albeit not too much since I barely remember that frightening experience, I just remember the part where I nearly drowned, I wouldn't have made it if sensei didn't go after me. Even so, I was willing to adopt Red and Dee into our family even if we weren't related, or even mutated by the same ooze. But for some reason, another part of me already knew that they were our kin at some point, blood related or not, so it left me feeling- unaffected.

I really didn't know what to say or do, or even how to react, for some odd reason I felt a little- detached? Well, whatever the feeling was, the nervous look on Leo's face told me it wasn't the reaction he had expected.

I didn't want to worry him, and for the lack of anything better to say, I leaned my side against the couch to rest my head near his shoulder, careful not to apply any pressure on the sore spots there. He didn't react at first and simply watched me from where he lay on the couch, but after a moment he extended a hand for me to take, and I latched onto it in a handshake, firm and comforting, but not too tight as to make sure not to bring him any discomfort.

Resting so close besides each other, we simply sat there for a long time till we drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long it had been since we've slept, but I woke up and saw we were on the floor hugging each other close. I felt my face warm up and gaped at the closeness and Leo snuggled into me, but seeing we had a thick cushioned blanket of sorts under us, it kept us comfortable on the floor.

We were alone and looking at the grandfather clock, I saw it was early in the morning.

Tired and maybe too lax to bother moving, I hugged him closer and drifted into dreamland again.

….

It had been a few hours later when Leo woke up, and with his movements I stirred from my comfortable slumber.

He didn't really feel like moving much and neither did I. It just felt so nice, the two of us snuggled and bundled next to each other, almost as if we were kids again, it felt so soft and warm and- nostalgic.

Of course, Leo was a bit embarrassed when he realized we've shared a bad like this; we haven't don't that since we were pre-teenagers, we were too old for hugs and physical comfort, we felt that it just made us look- soft. Being ninja meant we needed to be strong and maybe even hard emotionally; we needed to be sure of ourselves so our emotions wouldn't end up clouding our judgments.

Or he felt like it made us weak, anyway. I have no qualms about smothering people with affection, especially sensei! God knows how our father needed a spiritually uplifting, annoying son to keep him occupied and on his toes.

For a moment, a sad smile curved on my lips as I remembered just how much I miss hugging my father. I really can't remember the last time I hugged him, not counting last night. It feels like it had been so long. I put a note to self to do it next time I see him, it would hopefully make things a little easier to bear.

After the grandfather clock struck eight in the morning, Lorelei happened to be up by then, so she helped me got off the floor and moved Leo to the second floor. There he will be more comfortable, and the spacious room and as I saw Casey there besides Red's bedding, I knew the company would keep him occupied for the first few days of healing.

I wanted to go check on the guys, but the sense of priority insisted Leo needed me more for a while longer.

I'm sure Casey will be able to look after and keep Red entertained, he's a lot better at comforting than he'd think, so I'm sure he'd be able to take care of the grouchy turtle till I get around talking to them, right? He and his mom are better in consoling than I am, so I'm sure Red is in good hands. And besides, Sensei was there, too; I'm sure he'll keep an eye on Leo and Red both, so he'd personally make sure they wouldn't exert themselves, either Leo trying to recover before time, or Red trying to slip out to go look for his family.

Once Leo was all night and snuggled into bed in spite his complaints, I went to the first floor to aid Lorelei and father with preparing breakfast, half curious why the Indian man skipped the most important meal of the day, and half wondering what he was up to. But then shrugged it off, he probably had his own reasons and it's not my place to press.

And so once breakfast was done, Casey's mom readied a portion which I carried to Leo.

I know Leo hates breakfast in bed, most of the time it's because he would often be too badly injured to be allowed to move and get around by himself, which frustrates him a lot and makes him feel helpless. He was still sore from the bruises and groggy from exhaustion, but he only looked worse for wear and was a little better then I thought in the physical aspect.

So I left him with Red, who was still sleeping, in the bedroom of the second floor to have their breakfast in peace. But Leo was just too cranky to want me sticking around and keep him company, asleep or not.

Red, however was more crushed than I had thought, and after I returned to the first floor for breakfast, I was informed the grouchy turtle refused to listen to anyone, he just wanted to get out of bed to go look for his missing family.

I can't say I blame him for wanting to risk himself to get them back. After all, he did come across the continent all the way from Florida with his brother looking for their father, and it would be crushing to lose his brother after coming so far, too. But if the Shredder has a hold on them, my only condolence would be that Dee and their father are probably together; assuming Shredder hadn't killed the crocodile yet.

I believe crocodiles are aggressive survivors by nature, so a mutant one would probably kick butt before they even try to hurl him down, right? But even if he's a mightier mutant, leather can't stop bullets, and he's vulnerable in the city.

"What are you thinking?" Lorelei addressed me with a motherly smile from over her tea cup.

We sat at the kitchen table, just the two of us. Sensei had gone off to look for this Hanson dude while Casey claimed to want and take a look around the property, just checking things out, he said. I had a glass of milk in front of me, nothing else. I don't usually go for solids first thing in the morning, so cool milk works for me just fine.

I twitched a small smile, unsure what to answer her with, "Nothing unusual, I just wish I knew how to help Red with this predicament I got them into, but I really don't know where to start." I sighed and glanced at the ripple on my drink when I shifted the glass across the tabletop.

"It's not like you knew what was going to happen." She said, and then reached out a hand for me to take.

I didn't reach out, I merely nursed the cool glass in my hands and stared at the white drink, the ripples moved with the faintest shade of grey, but I didn't think much of it cause I was busy trying to sort though my thoughts. She watched me for a moment longer before she retrieved her hand and then took a sip from her tea, the kitchen was quite for a minute.

I sighed, growing a little uncomfortable with the silence, "I know, but it still doesn't change the fact I'm the one who dragged them into the situation in the first place." I grumped sullenly, "If I had stayed home instead of dragging them out like that, Leo wouldn't have had to follow and the Foot wouldn't have ambushed him." I propped my elbows on the table to palm my face.

"Heck, we cant even go home; we couldn't hide in the lair cause with two injured people there would have been more damage, not to mention being slow would give the Foot a chance to catch up to us. We could have led them to the lair if we had chosen to hide there, and your place wouldn't have been a good idea, either." I sighed in frustration.

Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped with a yelp, and then twirled my head around to face the one besides me.

"Casey," I began, a little weary from the jump-start he gave my heart, it was beating against my brain, but nothing painful. "What were you trying to do, pale-face, scare me out of my shell?" I huffed in a childlike manner and pouted.

He laughed and smacked my shell, a friendly but mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes, "Ah, you see, greenie, trying to pop you out of your shell would be the farthest thing from my mind, since I seriously wouldn't wanna end up seeing your ugly naked ass, so-" he lightly smacked me backside the head; nothing painful but it stung a bit, "_That_, is for the images you etched into my brain!" he scowled and then shook his head.

She lightly smirked and rolled her eyes, "Good morning, Arnold. Did you sleep well?" she greeted him before she raised her teacup for a sip.

"Yeah, but the kid's pretty restless." He grumped and crossed his arms over his chest, a worried frown knit between his brows, he glanced at the ceiling before looking at his mom again, "I would have had to strap him to bed last night to keep him from trying to run off, but with his big clumsy feet and loud creaky steps, I kinda doubt he would have been able to go far, anyway." he replied.

"Give him time, the kid just lost his family, and from what Splinter told me, the chance of getting them back unharmed is rather slim." She frowned a little, and then stared at her reflection in the teacup.

He nodded once with a forlorn sigh, and then moved off towards the cupboards to fish out something to eat, and hopefully keep him occupied in a better mood, and then selected a cereal box before he turned to me, "Want some?"

I smiled meekly and nodded, "Yeah, would taste better than just milk alone." I glanced at the cup in my hands, but my thoughts wondered off to Red and his dilemma, then Dee and the chances of him still being alive after being beaten up so badly by the Shredder.

"Hey, you need the calcium, since a guy could never get enough of that." Lorelei waved a casual hand and took a sip from her tea, blinked and then glanced away, "Hey, good morning." She smiled pleasantly.

For a moment, I thought it was the Indian man and I was tempted to throw in a jib, so I turned to face him with a large grin before I realized it was sensei, and nearly bit off my tongue.

Okay, that would have been awkward, if not downright embarrassing. "Good morning, sensei." I greeted with a sheepish smile, though it was a little forced since I really didn't feel all that peachy, "How was your night?" I added a little quieter, remembering to hug him when I get the chance, doing it now would just come out a little awkward.

He smiled and nodded in reply at first, before he seated himself on the free chair besides me, "I slept well, my son." He answered with a hint of a tired voice, and then closed his eyes for a moment, still feeling groggy since he was half sleeping on the bed when I got Leo upstairs, "Leonardo had not been in a very cooperative mood, and sharing his sleep quarters with Raphael- I mean, Red," he corrected himself, ears flat against his skull before he perked them up again, "He- they hadn't exactly woken up on the best of terms." He sighed.

"Give them a while to bark at each other, I'm sure they'll warm up after a while." I flashed father a broad grin, which typically earned a quizzical arched brow, so I hastened to add, "Red and Leo kind of have more in common than you'd think, sensei. From what I gathered they're both the alpha in their pack, and having to share their territory with another alpha irritates them, ya know?" I shrugged a shoulder.

"So you're saying they don't like each other, because they feel the other questions the other authority?" Casey muttered, eyes a little wide and expression perplexed, "Geek, have you been watching the Discovery channel again?" he questioned with a bemused leer.

I flashed him a broad, cheshire cat grin, "Not really, but I think having Leo there to talk to him when things get on edge might help?" I shrugged again, "Leo has this skill to get into people's heads, and he can talk to them in a way that would actually convince them to do what he wants." I glanced at father, but his expression was unreadable, so I continued regardless, "He can be really persuasive and manipulative if he wants to be, so I'd say leaving them alone might actually help, maybe they'd rub on each other, ya know?"

While father thought about what I had said, Lorelei and Casey sent me unsure glances.

That is when a slight ruckus started from above, and I felt my smile stretch a little wider.

I believe it is time to make a connection between those two, and let those hardheaded goats understand one another better; its what they need right now; the power to act as one and not separate and be the downfall of each other. Red needs the leader in Leo to keep himself up and steady, and Leo needs- well, Red's impulsiveness and maybe his protectiveness over Dee to keep Leo motivated.

Leo's sense of purpose sometimes feels threatened when I can take care of myself just fine, so having two untrained brothers to look after would give him a reason to double his training, if only for their sake.

"Well I hope they don't end up bringing down the roof before they find their middle ground, because I'm not too sure this old wood is sturdy." The woman began with a worried frown, "It's been a very long time since anyone lived here after mother died, so it really hadn't seen much of maintenance for a good couple of years." Lorelei informed with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, Ma. I'm sure Mike and me will get this place in shape in no time. Don't sweat it." her son chimed in merrily.

"Somehow, that's what I'm afraid of." She answered with a chuckle, and at his not-amused childlike pout she grinned wider, "Aww, what's the matter, son? Don't want your old lady poking a joke every now and then?"

"Ma, I'm not a kid anymore, please." He muttered, a little flustered he shot me a glare when I grinned wide, "I say direct it at Mike, tease 'em all you want." He flailed his arms and then crossed them over his chest with a half menacing, half cheeky grin.

Lorelei arched a brow then glanced at Sensei, who merely smothered a quirked smile and arched his brow in a subtle shrug.

Almost as if they were telephonically in tune with each other, they both turned to me in the same instant, and the odd but smiling look she sent me sent shivers down my shelled spine.

Somehow, I found it exciting but a little intimidating in the same time.

And one thing for sure, I did not like the way she was grinning at me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Next chapter is being written, it will take some time before its ready for posting.


	19. Nineteen: Leonardo

Chapter Nineteen: -Leonardo-

--------------

Did you ever wake up one morning, all beat up and bruised but still alive, and yet wish if you had never woken up at all?

Did you ever wake up to feel like such a failure, a real air-sucking utter waste of flesh and space, and you should have been dead to let someone else, who would be more useful and capable of performing the task, to take your place?

Yeah, that's how I've been feeling, and it's not very pretty…

It had been a good three or four days since we've fled New York city and sought shelter within the farmhouse; safe and secluded here in the evergreen lands of Northampton, I think it's safe to assume the Foot would never find us here even if they came looking.

From where I lay on the cushy mattress I'd stare at the far ceiling, vision unfocused and mind lost into my own raging sea of thoughts. There was just so much I was thinking about, so little answers to so many questions, the should haves, could haves and would haves, it was beyond frustrating.

A distance off, or more like two beds away from me to be exact, Red lay dozing lightly in his own bed, closer to the window where more sunshine shone down through the drapes, warming the room and filling the air with the scent of crispy grass and sand. The breeze was cool and pleasant, but the smell of dust of dried paint inside the house itself sort of ruined the niceness of it.

I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes, listening quietly to the sounds coming from outside and from the floor below.

Thousands of birds were chirping outside, they cast their shadows to the windowpane and would annoy Red for a while, but soon he'd ignore them and try to go back to sleep. I can hear Lorelei and Mike somewhere near the steps, they were talking to a third party but I couldn't quite pinpoint who it was. It wasn't sensei or Casey, and I have the vague memory of someone else there with us during the trip, but I don't remember any details.

Tired, I opened my eyes to glance at Red. He was sound asleep this time, it seemed.

He had his shell to me and faced the window, and I could tell from the sunlight beaming down on his bare feet he dosed off unintentionally. The blanket was tangled over his hip and partly over his side and covered his shoulder, almost like a monk's robe. I half remember him griping about feeling naked without it earlier this morning, so I guess he just felt the need to be covered, regardless of the fact we turtles don't need clothes to begin with.

I closed my eyes again and sighed, then stared at the ceiling again.

A part of me wanted to be angry at myself for being so damn careless, to have been so stupid I let my guard down and allowed the Foot to ambush and practically kill me, while another part of me felt so heavy and laden with the burden of Dee's fate.

If only I had paid more attention, I wouldn't have failed as a ninja and Red and Dee wouldn't have had to suffer so badly. Not only have they been separated and prolonged the search for their father, now the Shredder is aware of their existence and probably thinks they were a part of our family the whole time, meaning he would torture Dee until he got the information he wanted; information Dee has no knowledge of.

Frustrated by my own depressing thoughts, I tried to push myself up and off the bed in the hopes of going out for a stroll, something to keep me occupied, but realized just how physically exhausted I was, I couldn't even lift my head off the pillow without straining my already achy neck. The pain that shot through me was like a slap to the face.

I grit my teeth and bit back a steady stream of colorful words, no need to stir Red while snapping at thin air, and I'm not taking risks father would pass by and hear them, I'm deep enough in trouble as it is.

Once I composed myself better, I pushed to my side in an attempt to roll off the bed and maybe push myself to my feet, but then realized I didn't even have the stamina to do that either.

"Don't bother trying to move, ah heard you got two busted ribs and you shouldn't strain yourself," the voice started so quiet, and yet so sudden it made me jump in bed and jerked an already sore neck muscle.

I bit back a hiss and cursed through grit teeth, before I channeled the pain away through light meditation, and then forced myself to calm a little to what was enough to face my obvious room mate.

Red looked droopy and blinked real slow, so I'm guessing he woke up on the sound of me trying to crawl out of bed; either that or the annoyingly loud birds outside the window. He had already turned from his side to the other and now had his shell to the window, the blanket draped over his midsection, he didn't bother covering his shoulders and instead pillowed an arm, careful not to apply too much pressure on his injured side, and watched me through lazy eyes.

I wanted to bark in irritation and ask what he was staring at, but that was the angry side of my trying to take control, so I shoved it back and did my damned best to stay cool, I sure didn't want to blow my lid here and now. I've done too much physical damage to Red as it is, and I sure as hell don't want to add to the burden by saying something stupid.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked again, that peaceful and yet confused look adorned his face.

I gaped at him perhaps a little dumbfounded at his question, but then thought he had probably not made the connection between me, the Foot and his brother getting turtle-napped.

Well, for all the better, if he's not upset at me for getting his brother captured, then I have the chance to make amends and retrieve Dee before it is too late. With any luck, their father might be there, too; we can locate and rescue him while we're at it, then our lives would take their separate paths again and we won't have to worry about what the other is doing.

I know Mike wants Dee and Red to be a part of our family, but I don't think that would be fair to them. For one thing, they probably want to find their father and then hightail it back to the nearest forest, to stay far away from the complexity of civilization. Even if they do decide to stay here, or anywhere near the city, it'll be risky since they'll be closer to preying eyes and might get captured again.

"I'm not mad," I muttered, then cursed myself for letting my irritation show, "I'm just a little cranky when I wake up." I bluffed.

"Uh huh… coulda fooled me," He yawned and lay flat on his plastron on the mattress.

For a while I thought that was the end of that, but after a moment he grunted shifted around the bed, twisting and turning in the blanket, before he finally pushed off the mattress and dragged the blanket along. He spread the cover onto the floor, walked over to the window; or more like trudged since his midsection was wrapped in bandages, and there were coppery stains on the side, slight bleeding but nothing dangerous. He opened the window wide and let the sun cast its warm rays onto the blanket, before he lowered himself to the floor and lay down.

I blinked and arched an eye ridge, idly I watched him bask under the sunlight with a merry little smile on his lips.

Well now, he doesn't seem to be taking the possibility of his brother and father dead, with their bodies' mangles or their guts scattered and dumped in a gutter somewhere too badly.

Come to think about it, didn't Lorelei say he was- high on something last night? I hope he wasn't intoxicated by anything, because I sure don't want to deal with a whacked up turtle during this rehab. We both need the time to sort through our thoughts and recover both physically and emotionally, and then I need to think of a plan to find Dee and rescue him as soon as possible, so I don't want to have to bear with a nutty turtle longer than I have to.

And speak of the devil, that's when Mike appeared from the stairs and walked into the room.

At first he looked rather expressionless and nonchalant when he saw me, but just as soon as he laid eyes on Red his eyes widened and arched a brow ridge, before a quizzical smile curled on his lips. He glanced at me, as if expecting an answer to his unspoken question, but I merely shrugged, so he chuckled and shook his head, and then walked towards the basking turtle.

He squatted down to tap Red on the shell, "Hey, is this spot taken?" he chirped.

Red grunted and scooted aside and freed a spot for Mike, so with a huge grin my brother stripped from his gear, pads and mask on the bed with his belt and chucks on top, he lay besides the recovering dark green turtle.

I lay there, gawking dumbly at the two idiots on the floor.

Why in the seven hells are those two taking it so damn easy? I thought we were suffering the aftermath of nearly getting killed by the Shredder! Red just lost his brother and I was nearly killed, and yet he and Mike are kicking it off and- the hell?

"Leonardo, my son; I see you have awakened." Master Splinter quietly stepped into the room, spared Red and Mike a humored glance before his smile fell when he laid eyes on me, "My son? What seems to be the matter?"

I stared; for a very long time I just stared at him and glanced at the two turtles basking under the sunlight.

I was livid beyond coherent words, and yet I couldn't twitch a muscle. How can Red and Mike take it so easy and laze around like this? Do they not understand what catastrophe we could have had to endure if the Shredder had captured us? Can't Mike see things could have ended up a lot worse? Can't Red see his brother could be dead now?

I don't get it… I just don't get it.

I was tugged out of my swirling thoughts when Mike broke into laughter, and then Red chuckled as they shared a shushed conversation, winced at his sore side and then lay to his side. The darker green turtle looked more relaxed, droopy eyes and lazy but relaxed.

"Leonardo, I understand that you're not quite pleased with the situation, but I assure you things will work out for the better," Father spoke and I felt his hand placed over mine, "Michelangelo and Raphael need this time to recover and heal, and so do you, so you mustn't burden yourself with what could have happened, or what would have been our fate." He gently squeezed my hand.

I turned to him and tried to keep the sourness from my face, half wondering if he was able to read my thoughts, but it was harder said that done, "I just cant understand how they can be all happy and cheerful when we could have practically died back there," I hissed, sore and cranky from the uncomfortable slumber and the soreness in my muscles.

He smiled a little and let go of my hand to place his palm on my temple, "They simply understand that dwelling into the past would not help them, and they need to rest and recover if they wish to fix the mistakes that had accrued." He caressed my temple.

Although I knew father was merely explaining their laidback attitude, something about his words stabbed me, the part where he said it was a mistake hurt me deeper than I was willing to admit.

After all, we wouldn't have been here in the first place if I hadn't gone topside after Mike, and ended up ambushed by the Foot. They spotted me first, and while I tried to escape I idiotically led them right to Casey's place. When Mike and the others were underground, the Foot were unaware of them, but only after I've arrived on the rooftop and spied on them did they discover the location of Casey's home.

So not only did Red lose his brother, I cost Casey his home…

Sensing my distraught, father's expression softened into that of worry, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, whatever he had to say was forgotten at the loud cry of surprise that erupted from the pair close by.

Mike laughed and he and Red were in a heap of arms and legs, wrapped up and intertwined and tussling on the blanket. Red looked a little uncomfortable with the sore side's wound, but the big grin on his face told me he didn't mind the stinging pain, cause he was busy having fun.

Father smiled bemusedly at their argument shouts, and then chuckled and shook his head at the noises Mike and Red were making.

Mike laughed loud before he escaped the blanket and then turned over to pounce on Red, who was still tangled in the thick sheet. They wriggled and squirmed around in their odd little game, until Mike managed to practically cocoon Red in the blanket and wrap him up. No matter how the darker turtle tried to wriggle out of the blanket, he had no luck because Mike then hugged him from behind, and kept him pinned and hugged tight to his plastron.

"What's with all the noise?" Lorelei trudged up the steps with a mildly annoyed frown, but at seeing the two other turtles roll around the floor with Red trying to escape Mike's hold, she grinned in amusement and then chuckled, "Well aren't you two the lively little whipper-snappers," he commented more to herself than to the bantering two, with her hands on her hip she glanced at me and sensei and flashed a merry grin, "And welcome to the world of the living. Are you feeling any better?"

I rolled my head on the cushy pillow and forced a small smile, "Yeah, a little weary but otherwise I'm fine." I replied, and then scowled when Mike suddenly squealed in a fit of shrill laughter.

Red managed to flop my brother to the floor and groped his sides, and Mike and I both know how responsive the side skin can be. Naturally my younger brother lost his hold on the other turtle, since I know Mike is super-hyper sensitive when it comes to tickling. Red acknowledged the sensitivity of that delicate spot, so it would explain the evil and mischievous grin flashed across his lips. Mike didn't stand a chance when Red pinned him on the floor, and commenced tickling the daylights out of him.

I couldn't help it and a wry grin curved my lips, Mike's teary eyes in his bellowing laughter sort of tugged something inside of me, and though I couldn't explain it, something about the sight of Red roughhousing Mike, and the two of them rolling around the floor just looked- funny; not to mention the fact their loud bellowing scared off all the birds.

A moment later I spied Casey coming up the steps asking what all the hilarity was about. He had a coverall on with smears of grease and some soot on his clothes, so I'm guessing he was either working on the cars, or was fixing something either in the kitchen, or it was simply the fireplace that needed cleaning. His hair was tied back and he had an orange headscarf on, only a few strands dangled over her brow.

He and his mother whispered to each other, and a grin crossed his face when Mike started screaming uncle, but I think Red stopped because he ran out of stamina and breath, or else my brother would have really had it coming. They both pushed away from each other, sprawled half under the sunlight and half in the shade, in a giggle fit and unable to say anything that made sense.

"Well if you two are done goofing around, I think it's time to check your wounds, Red." Lorelei broke the giggles that slipped from their lips, and at a small groan or two, not sure who said it first, she crossed her arms over her chest and grinned, a brow arched in bemusement, "Now, don't tempt me to get the bathtub ready, you two smell bad enough as it is." she mock threatened.

"But I'm fine," Red grumped, where he lay on his shell and eyes up upside down, the goofy grin refused to leave his lips, "a little sore, but fine." He insisted and lazily stretched his arms, not bothering to flip himself upright.

"Yeah! And besides, I had a bath last week." Mike chimed in.

"Ew! T-M-I, Mike!" I groused, and wrinkled my snout at the thought of such poor hygiene, and to my annoyance he flashed me a cheeky grin, so I scowled when I realized what he had just said was purposely mentioned, "Very funny, wise guy; just wait until I'm back on my feet, I'll show you-!" I growled.

But to be honest, a tiny part of me jumped with a small burst of energy, I even managed to push myself sitting up in bed and flung the blanket off my lap, leaving it wrinkled over my shins, but just as the sudden strength arrived it unexpectedly diminished, and in its wake the abrupt exhaustion sucked whatever energy I had left away; I felt nauseated and dizzied, but nothing unbearable.

"Hey, take it easy, kid. You're still recovering." Lorelei sat on the bed besides me and put a hand on my shoulder, rubbing tenderly she glanced at the two stooges catching their breath at the window, "Okay, before anything, Mike; go take a shower, you smell." She admonished, "Red, you sit there for a moment while I fetch the aid kit." She concluded, which merely earned her more groaning.

So, deliberately ignoring the childish mumbles of 'but I don't wanna,' she turned her attention to father and I, "Arnold and I are going to be occupied getting things done around the house, if you want Jeff can lead you to a nice spot by the river at the back of the property," she offered with a genuine smile, "No one usually goes around that part of the woods, it's too thick and most people avoided the dark spots."

"I appreciate the offer, Mrs. Jones, but if I may ask, is that area safe?" father asked, a little unsure.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty safe. Frankly, I don't think anyone goes there anymore because of the sassquach that live there," She shrugged a non-too-caring shoulder, though a knowing glint shone in her eyes, "There is a clearing where you can bask in the sun if you want, and there are many places you can hide in, if you really don't want to sit out in the open or just feel paranoid." She added with a small cheeky grin.

Father quirked a smile and nodded, accepting her offer with a small thank you.

So while Casey excused himself to go back to whatever it was he was doing, seeing he merely came up to check what all the ruckus was about, Lorelei marched towards the troublesome two, pinched Mike's cheek and told him to go shower, before she'd personally drag him there herself, and while ignoring his complaints she then helped Red sit on his bed again, before inspecting his injured side and deciding it was time to change the bandages.

His bandages were darker copper-brown now, means he strained himself with all that laughing and perhaps popped a stitch or two, and patching it up again is going to sting like hell.

But in the same time I knew that laughter was a good medicine, because he's been moping for the past few days, and it cheered him up some.

Although I find it hard to recover and cope with the knowledge of the wrong I had done, I an also envious or Red and Mike and how easily they've brushed off their troubles; I could never just let things go and kick back and relax like that, the weight of responsibilities on my shoulder keeps irritating me, suffocating and persistently nagging, it's hard to ignore.

I envy them, because they really have no idea how hard it is to be the one held responsible.

It's times like this I feel ten years older, and their childlike antics aren't helping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Um, feedback would be most appreciated.


	20. Twenty: Red

Chapter Twenty: -Red-

---------------

It's been a week since Dee and I have been separated, and as time passes I wonder more and more if he's alright.

Compared to when I had first woken up, all hysterical and delusional from the venom put into me, I'm calmer now and can think more clearly, even if having to wait for a few weeks more before heading out to search frustrates me to no end.

I admit that as cranky as I was when I first arrived here, once the illness passed and I was aware and conscious again, after I discovered that this Shred fellow took my brother, and probably had his grubby hands on my father as well, I nearly lost all commonsense and wanted nothing more than to dash right out there and tear someone apart, thinking it would bring my brother and father back where it was safe.

It is too early to move out, I need to stay here and bid my time and wait until the time is right.

Feeling relaxed and maybe a little bored, I propped my arms back over the wavy tiles careful not to slip off the roof, raised my chin and then gazed up at the thousands and thousands of stars as they glittered in that sea of dark blue. They were like an ocean of fireflies dancing gracefully, elegantly and really slowly over a river shimmering under the pale moonlight. The moon was a huge illuminate circle in the sea of black, pale like the shade of grey and palomino, and still very serene and peaceful.

The sky here looks a little clearer than back home at the swamps, because there were no tangled treetops blocking your sight, or any clouds overhead shadowing the moon. The heavens above were clear, everything sparkled bright and clear like fish scales reflecting sunlight, it was mesmerizing and beautiful. And to boost, the air here was clear and sweet, although it wasn't as nice as the breeze back home the weather here was generally still pleasantly cool.

"Look, there is the big dipper," Mike chirped away with a big goofy grin, and then scooted a little closer to put a hand on my shoulder, and point towards the thing he was talking about, "Over there, do you see it?" I followed the direction of his finger and stared at the glittering sky, not really sure what he wanted me to see with all the stars snuggled together in one big picture, but he probably saw how lost and confused I was to where he was gesturing exactly, and then chuckled, "It looks like a frying pan but the pan itself is a little deeper." He added.

I wandered with my eyes for a moment across that glittery canvas we call a sky, squint and tried to get a better look, before I finally managed to see it and a wide smile tugged at my lips, "Yeah, ah see it; I think." I answered.

He chuckled and lightly smacked my shell, "Good, then I'm sure you know that if you ever find yourself lost later at night, always look for the big dipper, cause over there," he pointed at it again, "right on top of the handle is the brightest star in the bunch, it's called the Northern star, and it always points to the north, so you'd never lose your way around." He informed.

Although I already knew that tidbit from living in the swamps, I nodded anyway. Pappy taught Dee and I how to navigate our way around ever since we were kids, so we're not getting lost any time soon.

Satisfied with my answer, he turned his attention to his human friend, "So Casey, since we've been here for a good hour, any idea what we're having for dinner? I'm starved." He mildly whined and rubbed his stomach.

The human blinked and then forked back his black hair, before he rubbed the back of his neck and wondered in thought, "Ya know, dome head, now that I think about it, I don't think there was any dinner tonight," he paused for a moment to flash us a blank look, "in fact, I remember Ma told me I was supposed to help her set a campfire." He said, blinked, paled and then flashed a wry grin, "Um, oops?"

"Oops is not a good way to end your sentience, dude." Mike commented dryly, a little nervous, "But what did she want with a campfire? Was she planning to cook marshmallows or fish or something?" he inquired.

"I have no clue, I just remember her saying something about a campfire," he scratched his head in thought, "but since you honked that damn truck's horn in my ear, and with the ringing I barely heard what the hay she was saying," he muttered, paused for a second to touch his ears and make sure they were still intact, and then scowled, "what was the big idea with trying to turn me deaf, anyway?" he arched a brow.

"Dude, it was _not_ intentional, okay?" he argued and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff, faking hurt, "You said you disconnected the wires from the horns, and I took your word for. I needed something to lean on, while trying to wriggle down the tight space to get the loose paddle, so I put my hands on it and it just went off." He slightly stretched out his bottom lip in a pout, "It's not my fault you didn't disconnect both horns." He whined, and for a minute they both shared a staring match, before Mike flashes a cheeky grin, "And besides, it suits you right for turning the lights off on me while I was in the shower."

Casey flashed him a cheeky grin, "Hey, in that case then it was hell worth it, small fry. It's not like I knew you screamed like a girl," he laughed and playfully smacked Mike on the shell. "I didn't know a guy could make such a high-pitched sound, either."

Mike sent him a mock scowl, but I could recognized the flustered hint of embarrassment and maybe a smidge of rage, but he hid them very well, "Be glad we're on the barn's roof, or I would have shoved you off with nothing to soften your fall." He muttered, and then pushed off the tiles to look at me, "I'm going inside, need help coming down?"

I shook my head, "Nah, ah think I'm gonna sit here a little longer." I replied, then tried not to scowl, "Been cooped up in there for too long,"

Mike nodded and slid with his feet down the slanted room, before gracefully jumping off and latching onto a thick cord that hung between the barn and the windmill, which also connected another cable to the house. The cord stretched with a springy sound, and once it reached the lowest point it could manage, he let go to land on earth unharmed. The cord sprang back up with a boing-like noise and swung up and down for a while, before it settled dangling back in place.

If I weren't still nursing injuries, I would have wanted to try doing that myself, it looked kinda fun.

Mike glanced up at us and waved a hand before he walked towards the house, while his human friend scooted closer to me and waved back. We didn't say anything and watched the other turtle walk into the house. I stared up at the sky and smiled a little at its beauty, and then started trying to remember the names and locations of the stars Mike and his friend mentioned earlier.

Unfortunately, I don't have my brother's memory, so I didn't really have much of luck remembering their names even after I've found them again. Dee had always been the visual-memory type of guy, all he needs is one glance and maybe a minute to examine the thing, before he'd remember the details and stuff. I could never do that, I need more work and time to remember how something works; the what, why and how.

I guess that's why he's better at reading than I am, I'm a slow learner and it frustrates me sometimes.

"So, I was wondering," Casey drawled up with his voice low and quiet, "When we get your brother and dad back, are ya moving in with the guys, or are you gonna go back to the swamps?" he quirked a quizzical brow, "Cause, personally? Hiking it all the way back to Florida wouldn't be a good idea." He admitted and propped his elbows on his knees.

"Why not? I don't think staying in the city would be safe, we barely know our way around," I argued.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know, but I talked to Jeff earlier this morning and he said it wouldn't be a bright idea." He said at first, then commenced explaining, "It wouldn't be safe even for him, because he thinks whoever took yer dad probably figured out he's the one helping you, so going back to the swamps would put him in danger, too." He shrugged, and at his explanation I ducked my head in thought.

Yeah, I know Mr. Hanson doesn't have a family back at Florida; heck! I don't know if he has any family at all, so dragging him into our problem wasn't really fair for him, considering he didn't have much of a choice in the first place.

Thinking he had upset me, Casey tried to flash a more chipper mood, and then lightly smacked a hand on my shell, "Hey, don't think about it too much, Jeff's gonna stay with Ma and me when this is over, so don't worry about it." he offered a warm friendly smile, "Cause I'll have you know, if I know them agents or Foot who kidnapped your pa as well as think I do, I'd say they're bound to go looking for you in the swamps, if you disappeared on them and decided to hide again. It'll be the first place for them to look, actually."

"Then what do ya suggest we do?" I argued, though I kinda had a hunch I already knew what he was thinking.

"Well, you can move in with us? Ma could use the extra company." He shrugged, still smiling.

I frowned a little unsure, and then stared at the farmhouse unable to answer him yet; it still made me feel like I was imposing and mooching off them, without even giving something of equal value.

Perhaps sensing my discomfort, he continued, "Although staying in the city would keep you vulnerable, at least it's less risky since ya got more hiding places." He explained, and then flashed a cheerful grin, "But lets keep that as an optional choice, okay? The guys have a pretty big home with lots of free, unused space. I'm sure you and your family would fit right in if you'd rather move into the city." he smiled.

I shook my head, "I- uh, I really wouldn't wanna impose on'em, it's enough Leo nearly got killed because of us." I muttered, and then crossed my arms over my chest, idly fingering the sore spot on my side, "I really don't feel comfortable pickled indoors, or underground for that matter, either." I admitted muttering, before hugging myself.

"Don't be ridicules, yer not imposing," Casey quirks a grin and smacked my shell, "And if your not comfortable with the guys you can still move in with Ma, she kinds likes having you and around, says it reminds her of me when I was younger," he rolled his eyes.

I looked at him for a moment, "I dunno…" I shrugged, unable to think of a fitting answer still.

He rubbed my shell and smiled warmly again, "No rush, take your time to think about it." he encouraged.

I nodded, and then fingered my sleeve. Lorelei had managed to find a jeans coverall to fit my size, saying it belonged to her own father who happened to be really huge and burly, and offered a red short-sleeved shirt to wear under it, to cover my top and protect the bandages from getting stained. I was barefooted and I preferred it that way, because the socks kept making my toes smell and I favored to feel the surfaces I was stepping on.

At my doubtful look, he sighed and his smiles softened, "Okay, look; you can move to central part if ya want. Leo kinda found a big old pumping station there a couple of weeks back," he amended and then rubbed my shell, "we can have it rigged and you can live there away from praying eyes, neither with the guys or with Ma, a place of your own, ya know? There, you'd be near the park with lots of sunshine and grass, just like your old home." he encouraged.

"It wouldn't be the same," I argued weakly, kinda glad to have these people here with me so I wont have to be alone, but part feeling like I'm just dragging them into my problems, cause I don't have what it takes to do it myself.

"Hey, chill bro, I'm sure things will work out with enough time, don't worry about it." he comforted again.

I admit I blinked, a little surprised when he had called me bro; did he really consider me a brother despite our differences? Or was that something he'd commonly say without a second thought? Personally, I'm leaning more towards the later.

Almost as if to answer my unspoken question, he scooted closer to wrap a friendly arm over my shoulders and pull me closer, and then rubbed his knuckles to my skull where I yelped and flailed my arms, "Just you wait, once things get better we're gonna kick badass butt and save the day, and then we will get you your happily ever after," he cheered encouragingly.

I smothered a laugh and pushed away, carefully not to push too hard because I didn't want to end up knocking him off the roof, "Yeah, well I'm not a girl, and calling it a happily ever after just sounds- cheesy." I muttered and rubbed my tingling skull, smothering a grin, "But- thanks anyway," I sighed softly and stared at the grassy front yard, "for all I care, it's only a happily ever after as long as Dee and pappy are alright." I confessed.

He didn't say anything at first, he simply rubbed my shell and we both shared a long moment of comfortable silence. After a while I guess I started feeling cold, so we went inside because Mike hadn't come back yet, and Casey wanted to go check and make sure Lorelei didn't 'smother' Mike, or something of that affect, as far as I understood.

It's been a couple of days since we got here, so the den had been pretty much fixed up. The fireplace was alive with bursting flames and crackling with the chunks of wood, and on empty opposite-facing armchairs was where I guessed Mr. Hanson and Splinter sat talking just a moment before I walked in, a small table between the chairs where a tea set was placed. I didn't know where Mike and Lorelei were, and the kitchen sounded pretty empty, so I decided to go up stairs and watch the sky from there; maybe Leo is still asleep.

Quietly I padded my way up the steps, as slowly and as inaudibly as possible since my bulk is heavy some of the wooden planks ends up creaking, the sharpness of those squeaks makes me grimace in pain, it's annoying.

When I got to the second floor I though he was asleep since the lights were out, but then saw Leo was up and he simply had a night lamp set on a bed desk nearby, it illuminated his small corner where he had a book at hand, but kept the rest of the room dark. There was a pile of pillows behind his shell to help prop him sitting up, and though he's recovering nicely he is still too weak to be walking around on his own.

He had a busted leg and arm and a couple of fractured ribs, or a fractured plastron as Lorelei called it; he also had a mild concussion and sore cuts and bruises all over, so he still needed another week in bed before he can walk around freely again. The only thing he could do the past couple of days was to sit in bed, and to keep himself entertained he read whatever books available.

He glanced at me from over his book, but didn't say anything and went back to his reading, so I didn't say anything either and walked past him and towards my own bed, where it was closer to the window. I pulled a chair closer to the opened window and sat down, arms folded on the windowsill I propped my chin on them, and stared up at the sky. My thoughts wondered off from the farmhouse, to the sky and the glittering sea of stars, then at Dee and pappy and if they were okay, if they were alive and if they were gazing at the same sky I was seeing right now.

"Don't stay there for too long, you might catch a cold," Leo piped up from over his book, never taking his eyes off it.

I didn't answer for the lack of anything to say, and just glanced over my shoulder to him for barely a minute, and then stared out the window again.

I think we remained in silence for a very long time after that, he kept reading and I kept stargazing, each minding his business. Often times, I can't stand the silence and would always wonder away from home, go through the tangled paths of the swamp exploring and whatnot, but here amidst the humans, even if the nearest one is a good distance off the property, it's not safe for me to leave the safety of this home and wander away.

If I'm captured, who's to say Mike and his gang would be able to rescue my family, or even have a reason to do so? What would be the point of going through the trouble of three rescue missions for the expense of one, if all three of us went missing? Not only did I drag them into having to rescue our missing father, although they were more obliged to do so simply because we were like them; now Dee needs rescuing too and if I get myself caught then- well, I guess that makes me more trouble than I'm worth.

"It appears dinner is going to be a little late tonight," Leo started, lowered his book and then glanced towards the staircase, paused for a minute then turned to me with a nonchalant look. The bruises on his face had pretty much faded, only the one on the side of his jaw is a little dark and slightly swollen. "Why the long face? Did something happen?" he frowned, a little concerned.

I watched him for a moment, guiltily thinking how those Foot fellows beat him up while possibly searching for Dee and me, and then forced a smile and shook my head, but I didn't trust myself to speak yet and just fiddled with my sleeve again. Obviously he wasn't happy with my answer and watched me for a moment longer, before he sighed, set the book aside and then called for me.

"Red, come over here for a moment, would you?" he ushered quietly, he simply patted the free space besides him as a little smile curved on his lips.

I blinked, arched a brow and watched him a little confused at the sudden friendly approach, and the so said friendly-smile stretched a little wider, almost as if he was amused at what he was seeing. Perhaps a little annoyed, I pushed away from the window, but before I could walk away he gestured for me to pull the drapes, just to be safe. I did as told and closed the window, then pulled the drapes before approaching him.

I wanted to sit next to the bed, not next to him on the bed, it just felt- awkward considering I don't really like Leo, or being near him, he make me feel a little on edge, I dunno why. He watched me for a moment with his hands on his lap, that small smile never left his lips before he tilted his head sideways a bit, and it widened just a notch.

It annoyed me a little more and I scowled, but it only made him grin. "What's so funny?" I growled, seated on the bed besides him, I was closer to his knees than his face, so his noggin was a safe distance from my fist.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he apologized at first, his voice was- different, it sounded softer, merrier and friendlier in a way, "you just- remind me of Mike in a way."

I quirked a quizzical brow, not sure if I should take that as a complement or a tease of sorts; that I'm like his own cheeky brother who's friendly but annoying, or was he referring to something else?

He leaned back against the pillows and his smile fell a little, yet it still looked a little mellow, "Look, I know you and I started off at the wrong foot, and I just want to say: I'm sorry. I just wasn't myself at the time, I shouldn't have been so rude with you and Dee." He said, voice calm and honest, and then slowly his meek and apologetic expression turned serious and confident, "Also, I swear to you on my honor, I will not rest until your brother and father are safe, and you three are united. You have my word." He vowed.

As much as I wanted to believe him, if only for the sake of seeing my family alive and safe again, a part of me didn't really react to his words. I felt rather blank and unaffected the least, so I nodded for the sake of answering his vow, even if there were no words spoken. When I looked at him again, his face softened a little, but now it looked a little doubtful, or troubled, perhaps sensing how I didn't really believe him, but he smiled nonetheless.

Needing a distraction I glanced at the book he set on the desk nearby, but couldn't really read the title; it actually looked like a bunch of lines and odd looking shapes strung together, so I was sure it wasn't English.

"Ah, my sons, I see you are together," Splinter appeared from the staircase with a smile, "Good, good; I came to tell you dinner will be outside, we are having a barbeque." He said happily, and then glanced at me for a moment, opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but soon corrected it, "Red, would you kindly assist Leonardo come downstairs? Michelangelo and Mr. Jones are outside setting the fire, and I do not want them bringing soot into the house." He reasoned with a small sheepish smile.

I don't know why I obliged to do so, but there was something I liked about this rat fellow, and his manner in asking felt- friendly. I nodded, pushed off the bed and extended a hand for Leo to take. He stared at it for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face, and then glanced at his father, who merely smiled a little wider before nodding, before he finally glanced up at me with wry smile and accepted my hand.

Carefully I hoisted him from the bed, with his arm over my shoulders I made sure he had a grip, then put my other hand on his shell and aided him slowly down the steps. Splinter stuck around to make sure Leo didn't fall, or suffer any pain from moving or straining his muscles, since I knew he couldn't help seeing he obviously wouldn't have been able to handle Leo's weight; the rat looked too small to be able to do it.

Once we reached outside, Casey and Mike who were outdoors at the time set aside what they wee doing and came to help, and Leo with a small grunt reclined on the blanket-like sheet that had been previously spread on the grassy ground. The campfire was a distance in the backyard, behind the house and opposite side of the barn, so it would explain why Casey and I didn't see anything when we were still on the roof.

Leo hissed a bit and settled more comfortably on the ground, shifting a little since the ground wasn't as cushy at the mattress. Mike sat next to him to help prop him up, since they didn't bring any pillows along, while Casey went to help his mom set the campfire a few feet away from the blanket. Just then Jeff arrived with a big flat metal table of sorts, he said it was a grill as he placed it right over the fire, where we put the meat we want to cook on the oiled pan and watch it cook till it's nice and ready.

Splinter said it was how some people in Japan do it, and call it an open house cook out… or something, I dunno.

I just kept my distance and sat closer to Mike, I felt more comfortable next to him or Jeff, or Lorelei since they weren't like Leo or Casey. To be honest, they were all a nice bunch of people, or- mutants, or whatever Mike called them, but it didn't change the fact I felt out of place still; without my brother or father, it just- I felt a little weird, the odd one out, ya know? I didn't like it.

Just then, Mike suddenly thrust an icy cold bottle of something in my hands, said it was beer and it would make me feel better. Lorelei griped and smacked the orange masked turtle backside the head, saying something about underage drinking, but then Casey argued saying it was nonalcoholic, but since I had no idea what they were talking about, I just stared at it a little unsure.

Leo nudged me from where he sat on the opposite side of where I was, and offered a cup of freshly brewed tea. Since it was something I'm more familiar and comfortable with, I set down the bottle back into the ice-packed case of sorts, and accepted the cup with a grateful smile, which he reflected.

Though I only caught a glimpse of it, Mr. Hanson and Splinter eyed me oddly, but their smiles told me it was alright.

Still feeling like the odd one out, but not as badly as before, I smiled back and glanced at the cup.

There was a tiny stem floating vertically on the surface of the drink, it looked odd since I've never seen a stem do that before. I poked it into the drink before licking my finger, winced a little when I realized how hot the drink was. Also, the drink was still bitter, but there was an added sweetness, so I guess they added sugar so it wouldn't taste so goshdarn awful, with so I took a sip, feeling a little better.

I don't know if my brother and father are alright, but I do know where ever they are, at least they're together. I need to recover and grow stronger so I'd be able to help them, and I'm sure Mike and Leo will help me.

I don't want to think that I might be alone if I failed, because as much as I like to think of Mike and Leo as friends, they would still never replace my real father and brother.

With a small but brighter smile, I glanced at the sky and though I could have imagined it, the stars looked like they were twinkling a lot brighter.

I can't explain it, but when Mike and Casey suddenly rolled around the grassy ground in a heap of arms and legs, Lorelei palmed her face and Mr. Hanson chuckled, I laughed because somehow I knew, I'm not alone in this.

I'm never alone, and I shouldn't let my worry dampen my confidence.

Pa, Dee, wait for me, I'll rescue you as soon as I can, I promise; because this time I'm not alone, I have friends to back me up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ya know, I hear sharing opinions, feedback or constructive critique keep authors motivated; if interested, use the button below, I heard it's made of magic.


	21. Twenty One: Splinter

Chapter Twenty One: -Splinter-

----------------

With the peacefulness of the calming night, I watched the young members of the gathering scuffle and banter among each other.

Nothing violent, of course, just the casual brotherly tussling, laugher echoed in the wide open space around us.

Michelangelo seemed to enjoy his time immensely, especially since he was the one pinning Mr. Jones to the grassy ground. Leonardo smiled with a small toothy grin, bemusedly watching his brother and Mr. Jones roll over the floor in a tangled heap of arms and legs, as the human successfully freed himself and tried to pin my son down; their bellowing laugher made my heart swell with pride and joy.

Even Raphael seemed to be enjoying his time, even though loneliness still shone in a dull gleam over his eyes.

Mrs. Jones chuckled and muttered about my son's playfulness, then cautioned her son not to hit his head on any of the nearby rocks. Michelangelo, as mischievous as always, took his friends distraction as an opening and began to tickle him, where the human youth shouted in surprise, and then were entangled in a heap of laugher once again.

Michelangelo took his friends staggered position to bolt away, soon Mr. Jones recovered and chased after him. They ran circles around the camping site, exchanging taunts and empty threats with smiles on their faces, and then my energetic son did a mad dash towards the barn, where his human friend quickly followed hot on his trail.

I heaved a sigh and chuckled. Kids…

Mr. Hanson chuckled as well, mildly humored at the boys burst of energy, and then scooted closer to the campfire to pick up a long branch, he began to poke and prod the burning wood, just to make sure it won't die out any time soon. Next, he picked up a long fork to check on the meat, sizzling on the pan set above the heated flames.

With a smile I glanced at my other sons; Leonardo was quietly sipping on a mug of freshly brewed green tea, while Raphael quietly stared into the mug of green tea in his hands. The dark green youth looked distracted, and I did not have the heart to call for his attention. I am sure he is concerned about his father and brother and I can not fault him for his worry.

I wish if only there was something for us to do to have them reunited once again.

"Ah, look! It's a shooting star!" Lorelei exclaimed and pointed up at the heavens above, a small smile caressed her lips.

We all glanced up and two more stars streaked by, and somehow I found myself amused at the irony. I had just made a wish when the star passed by, though I do not truly believe falling stars grant wishes, it would be uplifting to think they do. We need hope to keep on going, and if wishing on a falling star would keep up our spiritual battle against the sadness, then so be it.

In a way, I know it is false hope to think this way, but right now I think it's the best we can manage through this.

Raphael stared at the sky for a moment longer, closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, a few seconds passed where I guessed he made a wish, and then opened his eyes again, a small sad smile curled his lips before he lowered his gaze then took a sip from his drink, mind occupied and thinking of his family.

"I guess it's safe to say Arnold had caught up with Mike, because I don't hear anything." Lorelei then said, a weak smile and an arched brow told me she was half worried, "Think we should go investigate?" she glanced at me.

I smiled and shook my head, "I do not think we need to worry, they are probably practicing their stealth elsewhere." I replied.

As much as I know Michelangelo had wanted to teach Mr. Jones the basics of stealth, ever since their loud first encounter, I had not been too convinced with why he wanted so seeing how impulsive his friend was, so my son had taken it upon himself to train his friend in the basics of ninjutsu, as well as work as a buffer to tame that temper Mr. Jones wielded like a wild torch.

I must admit, he had done a fine job as well, considering they had only known each other for roughly six months.

He quirked a highly bemused brow at my answer and grinned, " Arnold? Stealth?" she laughed and shook her head, "All due respect, Splinter, but I highly doubt Arnold would have been able to learn how to be quiet, loudness is just one of his natural talents." She shrugged, "In a way, he got it from his grandfather; my dad had always been big and loud." She chuckled and shook her head.

I quirked a knowing smile, tickled at what little she knew about how much her son had learned from Michelangelo. "I believe ninjutsu can tame the most natural of talents, Mrs. Jones." I replied with a grin and resisted the urge to twitch my tail, "Perhaps where Arnold's loudness is concerned, Michelangelo had been successfully able to locate the silent side of your son, and taught him how to use it for his advantage."

She pondered the thought for a moment, then shrugged a shoulder and took a sip from her beverage, "Well, I appreciate you trying to help, and if he's anything like his dad then there might still be hope." She smirked, then lightly frowned and glanced away, "I just hope they are staying out of trouble. Who knows what lurks within the forest at this time of night." she grouched.

"You can sure say that again," Leonardo suddenly piped with his eyes wide and jaw slack, he pointed with his good arm at the direction of the forest, "Cause here they come, and I don't think they're alone."

Confused, I perked my ears and followed the sound of rustling bushes, crunching grass and faint laughter, before I turned to face the forest. At first I didn't see anything special, it was merely Mr. Jones jogging towards us with audible laughter, something around knee-height followed him, before Michelangelo appeared jogging a short distance behind him with yet another figure chasing after him.

They were coming our way while a third- something, which was very huge as it clearly towered over their heads. The creature followed slowly after them, and the small things following my son and his friend returned to the giant figure's sides.

Perhaps a bit alarmed, we all pushed off the ground and stood in attention, except for Leonardo who merely sat up more upright, a little frustrated by his weakness and inability to stand on his own.

Michelangelo laughed happily as he was being chased by one of the smaller figures, and then stopped near the fire with the biggest innocent smile he could produce, before he gestured a hand towards the three odd creates following right behind him, "Hey sensei, they followed me home, can I keep them?" he said in the sweeties, child-like manner, before flashing me those big hopeful baby eyes of his, barely holding himself from bouncing on his toes.

Overly bemused and tickled by his energetic excitement, I glanced at the three creatures that arrived, and though I felt my ears flatten against my skull, I perked them back up, if only to hide how intimidated I was by the sheer bulk and size of the largest creature.

Mr. Jones was grinning madly where he positioned himself next to my son, and then scratched the head of the giant, odd looking creature, where it, in turn, purred happily and cocked its head towards him, pleading for more affection.

The creature was about six to seven feet tall and with a thick green coat of fur, it stood on two short and hunched hind legs, and like a gorilla it had broad shoulders and used its huge masculine arms to aid it walk.

The hands were folded, as the creature clearly paced around using the back of its paws on the floor. Each palm had three fingers and a thumb, the three fingers had long and sharp talons while the thumb did not. The back spine was hunched and the neck was slightly long and hunched as well, the head was small with a rounded dog-like snout and had bushy darker colored brows; oddly enough the face was almost human except for its bear-like features.

"A Green Man?" Mrs. Jones piped up, shock and bewilderment shown on her features.

"A green woman, actually; see her cubs?" her son gestured to the two smaller creatures shyly ducked behind their mother.

"Sensei!" Michelangelo impatiently whined and hopping on his feet, "Can I keep her? Please? I promise I'll take good care of her! I'll bath her and feed her and brush her hair and all that jazz, please!!" he squealed, too excited to keep his child-like behavior in check.

Perhaps humored by my son's excited vibe, Raphael chuckled as he walked over with a grin towards the giant green creature.

She stared back at him with her bright blue eyes, and sniffed him for a moment. Undaunted by her huge bulk and appearance, Raphael grinned a little wider and put a hand on her head, he petted her gently and scratched her head, so in pleasure a small rumbling purr-like sound in her throat followed, like the purring of a cat, she then licked his snout in a show of affection.

"See? She even likes Red! Can we keep her?" my son begged and clasped his hands together, a big grin and puppy eyes, he smiled as sweetly as he could. "I swear I'll take real good care of her, sensei! You won't even know she's there!" he exclaimed.

When Mr. Hanson chuckled and shook his head, I knew we probably shared my thoughts, so I smiled kindly at my overenthusiastic son, whiskers and tail twitching as I pondered how to tell him he could not keep her. The twitch on his lips told me he already knew the answer, because his excited aura eased a notch and he composed himself.

"I don't think it would be a pretty good idea to take her or her cubs from their home, Michelangelo." Mr. Hanson spoke and stepped a little closer to where my son and I stood. "I understand how you feel, trust me. But right now, I don't think picking up a pet would be very helpful." He cast a quick glance to Raphael and Leonardo, "if ya know what I mean." He smiled weakly.

Michelangelo pouted, sulked for a minute and then stared at Raphael through the corner of his eye. The green woman purred and nuzzled the occupied turtle, so Raphael grinned wider and scratched her head a little more, before softly murmuring some shushed conversation, and she replied by pressing her nose to his snout, nuzzling his snout again, where he chuckled and caressed her face again.

Defeated, my son finally sighed, "Aww, okay." he mumbled, and then kicked a small pebble nearby into the fire pit, "I still want a pet, though." He grouched, and then hooked his thumbs into his belt, almost as if shoved them into his pockets.

"Aw, I think you've got one right here, Mikey." Mr. Jones chuckled and patted Raphael's head, who apparently hadn't heard the conversation, blinked a little surprised and confused. "He's quite the handful, too." He winked.

The turtle in question blinked wearily and quirked a brow, then glanced at Leonardo wanting an answer to what the two were talking about, but all he received was a sheepish grin and shrug, before the green woman pressed closer to the dark skinned youth, and nuzzled his neck again in an act of affection. Raphael fumbled for a moment before he returned the affection, albeit nervous.

She was twice his size after all, and her pressing against him was apparently making him feel a little intimidated by her size. Not that I would blame her, her talons appear quite sharp, and I would not want her lashing out if thinking anyone meant harm.

I still found it rather odd she was so close to the camp fire, and yet was not afraid of the flames. It is known to animals as a common trait that they fear fire, so why is it that she did not, while her cubs obviously shied away from the warming flames?

Leonardo chuckled lightly from his spot on the floor when Raphael scowled, unimpressed at being laughed at, before a small cub ventured away from his mother and found his way towards my eldest, and only then he stiffened inwardly and a cracked smile tugged his lips. That, of course, earned a cheeky grin from Arnold, Michelangelo and Raphael.

My eldest son tried to shoo the cub away, but who I assume the cub is a he, merely made a small squeal-cry noise, as if asking why he was asking it to go away, before he ventured closer and curled next to my son like a dog.

Baffled, Leonardo kept his hands to himself for a moment, before Raphael grinned and gestured for him to pet the cub, where my son hesitated before doing as suggested. The cub squeaked happily and scooted closer for a petting; it purred even louder and snuggles into his legs. He winced a little at having the cub press on his injured leg, but didn't shoo him away, instead a small uneasy smile stretched his lips, before it become more genuine, he started to cuddle the cub a little more.

Again, my chest swelled with pride and joy. This little family outing was just what my children needed, a time of peace to find and refresh themselves, and to gather their thoughts to think more clearly, so we would be able to locate and rescue the missing members.

A thump and a cry of surprise suddenly erupted, before a fit of laugher followed.

A little started by the abrupt noise, I turned my attention from Leonardo's startled and uneasy figure, which soon turned cheeky and highly amused, to Raphael who now lay on his shell and tried to stop the huge mother from snuggling into him, nuzzling his throat and licking his snout as if she were a giant dog. She had pushed him down to the floor, protected from the dirt and grass by the blanket spread on the ground. She pressed her paws pressed to his sides and held him close to nuzzle him.

Her mouth almost curled into a human-like smile. It almost looked like that of a human mother playing with her infant child.

Michelangelo peered grinning like a cheshire cat at the fallen turtle, "Aww, I think she likes you." He teased.

"I think she adopted him, more likely." Mrs. Jones commented with a pleased grin across her lips.

Her son and the Indian man merely chuckled in bemusement, while Raphael pouted and tried to show a hint of being upset, but the green woman's cuddling was making it a little hard for him to keep a straight face. Even Leonardo and I laughed at how much she seemed to enjoy smothering him, and he seemed to enjoy it to some extent as well. Or perhaps he was just ticklish, but either way he didn't make an effort to push her away, mostly he simply tried to shift away enough to sit up straight.

"Okay, okay, ah got it already; get off!" Raphael laughed, nudging the green woman away, but she was possessively latching onto him and refused to let go. With a muffled grunt he tried to worm out of her hold, but only managed to lay on his front with his arms stretched before him, while she rested her chin on the top of his shell, purring happily. "Uhh… a little help here?" he smiled meekly.

"Oh, I don't know, I think you look better this way." Mrs. Jones teased, before she eyed her son and the Indian man, and even Michelangelo, who nodded in agreement, before she flashed the slack jawed turtle a cheshire cat grin.

I chuckled and shook my head when Raphael rolled his eyes, and then grumbled grumpily under his breath, before scowling a little at the green woman, though the faintest hint of a smirk told me he was a little flustered, not necessarily embarrassed.

Not long after that the meat was cooked and Mrs. Jones began to serve. Michelangelo and her son were shooed away to wash up after their bout on the dirt, so they were served last.

Leonardo had not eaten much, he and Raphael had both skipped finishing their meal by sharing it with the green woman and her cubs. I was half tempted to lecture them, if they wanted to recover sooner they need to finish their meals, but then thought they were old enough to know better. They are still recovering in the mental and spiritual aspect of it all, and lecturing them may not boost their confidence, so I preferred to let them be for now, but double their portion during meals starting tomorrow.

Leonardo had always had a small appetite, and Raphael seems to share the same habit for eating just a little more or less than Leonardo. I can understand my son's reasons for wanting to stay fit and stick to his diet…

But Raphael? Surely he'd be hungry and crave more food by now, wouldn't he? I'm not sure how much food was available at the swamps, but he needn't be shy if he was still hungry. Although, I did notice he only ate the vegetables, the meat was mostly pushed aside or offered to the cubs. In fact, I don't recall seeing him eat any of the meat offered, unless Mrs. Jones caught him shoving it aside and lectured him about playing with his food, so only then he'd shove the bits of cooked meat into his mouth, chewing slow and absent mindedly.

I had not thought of it before, but perhaps he is a vegetarian? I know some people are not comfortable eating meat, but I wonder why he and his brother Donatello follow the same diet. Since they say their father was a mutant crocodile, since they're turtles I understand their preferences, but crocodiles eat flesh regardless if they are mutants or not, for it is a part of their natural diet, is it not?

Puzzled and perhaps thinking too much into it, I shook my head and smiled when Michelangelo and Mr. Jones returned, just as Raphael began to yawn. Leonardo blinked and then yawned as well, so I assume it was getting really late and the two need to rest for the night.

I feel much better now, for I know my sons merely need healthy meals and good rest to recover.

My only regret at the moment is Donatello's loss, and doubt and wonder if we would be able to rescue him and his father in time.

I do not know how much time we have on our side, but I do not want to lose a son after all these years, not after I found out they were still alive.

But come hell or high water, I will find them, even if it is the last thing I do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	22. Twenty Two: Dee

Chapter Twenty Two: - Dee-

----------------

I watched a fish being tossed into the air, before it landed in the frying pan again with utmost skill.

The smell of oil mixed with the scent of spice and herbs whiffed past my nostrils, and it made me grow hungrier.

"Now, we let it cook for a minute longer, and for the spices to take away the fishy smell before we serve, got that?" father smiled gently, as he demonstrated his culinary skills. He flipped the fish one more time, poked it with a long wooden fork, then stabbed the fish to check it if had been cooked well enough, before he placed it in a waiting plate next to the white rice.

I'm not really fond of meat in general, but for some reason I'm willing to make an exception for seafood. There is just this tenderness in the flesh that's irresistibly delicious; it's something we don't get to indulge ourselves in very often at the swamps, because most of the time the right size and amount of fish is very hard to come by.

In a way, it is just as rare it is to get enough apples to make a pie big enough for the three of us.

"What are these red things?" Zog grumped and poked a diced piece of tomato placed with his salad, and then sniffed at the plate of diced tomatoes that was nearby, and wrinkled his snout in puzzlement. "In all my travels I had never seen anything so red, or smell so salty." He mumbled.

I chuckled and adjusted my hold on my plate with my fine hand. "Those are called tomatoes, they are vegetables here on earth and are considered a basic ingredient for many types of food," I told him with a mellow smile, and at his arched brow ridge I continued, "They taste great with a pinch of salt and pepper, and white rice adds to it; it's very delicious." I assured.

He stared at me for a moment, so still doubtful he glanced at father who was too busy grilling the last fish in the pan, before the Triceraton eyed his plate again in mild disgruntled annoyance, then poked the fish with his fork. I was tempted to tell him to stop messing with his food, but then felt it wasn't really my place to reprimand him, since he hadn't tried such meals before.

Since we were cooking on an open campfire, the plates we had were delivered to us earlier by some of the workers in the facility, the people who live indoors at the structure by the outskirts of the green house. Also, the vegetables and ingredients we have were delivered to us earlier by the same team as well, because the soil here hadn't been prepared for farming yet.

The human with the white suite and odd lips came over yesterday, and told us we were being kept outside of their facility because we were- carrying something, and they didn't want it to spread around. They thought we were contaminated, I think was the word, and if we weren't comfortable outdoors, they could always get us a secluded area indoors, but we declined.

The three of us preferred to stay outside and free, than inside and pickled in separate rooms.

Respecting and probably expecting our choice, the guy introduced himself as John Bishop the leader in an alien alliance of sorts, and since we were non-humans we were put under his protection.

Pappy wasn't too happy being face to face with this guy, somehow I got the impression it was grating on his nerves, and he really wanted to chew this guy through, but kept himself in control because he didn't want to lose his temper.

Also, he griped to this John fellow about being inspected and experimented on in the labs, he told me mere tidbits about it a while after we got back together, and then asked why he was suddenly tossed outside.

I knew father didn't have it easy while he was here, and his griping gave me a better perspective to what he had possibly endured, but yet it was not enough to let me know just how much he had gone through before we were brought back together.

Bishop explained that after this Saki fellow had gator-napped my father, dad was drugged and badly injured badly during the scuffle, and the reason he was restrained was because they figured he wouldn't trust them to help him. They kept him sedated so they'd be able to take care of the more serious injuries, and then released him in the green house so he would heal the rest of his minor injuries at his own pace.

Pa was deprived in the labs, and his body was reacting badly to their machine thingies, so they sent him here the green house so he would recover in an environment that was similar to his old one. In other worlds, they put the same characteristics of the swamps when it comes to natural vegetation, creatures of habitat and climate, so pappy would feel more at home and recover faster.

They were planning to go back to the swamps for me and Red to unite us, just as soon as they realized we existed, but when they finally found our torn down cabin, they realized we had already moved out.

They knew Saki would come looking for us, though I don't know why, and when I asked John didn't answer, but I knew they had to find us before he did, because it wouldn't have been pretty if we would have been captured by him, too.

After all, I apparently had a first hand example of what this Shredder could do, and I sure don't want to repeat the experience.

Bishop said they were currently keeping tabs on Mr. Hanson's appearances to they would be able to find Red and bring him here, but so far it appears they are no longer in New York and had gotten help from somewhere, and it was hard to track them down cause they were doing a dang good job hiding and covering their tracks.

I half smiled at that, and had a hunch it was Mike and Casey, but I dare not say anything since I'm not too sure I can trust this guy, and I don't want to give out any information that might be my friends downfall.

After a while, this pretty Asian woman with black hair and bright green eyes arrived.

I recognized her voice and general appearance, and after she introduced herself as Karai I flashed a wide smile of gratitude. I was thankful for her rescuing me from Saki's place, though I barely remember much of it aside the physical abuse, and in turn she merely mirrored a small, humble smile and a replied with a slight nod of reorganization.

She turned her attention to John and reported that Red and Hanson are at a neighboring country, and now they're trying to locate them and approach them without causing trouble. She explained that Casey, Mike's human friend if I remember his name right, had called backup and they all fled out of the city. Saki's people are still hunting for my brother, but for now they're hiding somewhere, safe from preying eyes.

A part of me was nervous they knew of Casey and his mom, but I was part anxious to get to see Red again.

I was later pulled out of my thoughts, as Bishop explained that I hadn't gone through enough tests to make sure this Saki guy didn't put any bugs on me, mostly because they didn't want to aggravate my injuries with too much work.

I'm sure I didn't see any insects on me, so just because my hide is thick for being a turtle and all, doesn't mean it is not sensitive enough to know when there is a bug crawling over me. So just to make sure I wasn't injected with anything, and to clear out or spot any possible bugs, I was taken inside the facility towards this stasis chamber, as Karai called it, to get cleansed from any possible foreign substances Saki could have drugged me with.

Karai explained that sometimes people are drugged with stuff, but their body doesn't react to them, so they think everything is fine, while in truth the drug they had been injected with would function under a certain condition, which could cause instant death.

That was a few days ago, of course; at the time Pappy and Zog followed because they weren't comfortable letting me go alone, even if these guys claimed to be here to help us, and because they wanted to keep an eye on me, too. After all, I still had a broken arm and a fractured rib, but my body is healing nicely even if it had only been two weeks since I've come here.

It had been roughly one week in the healing chamber and one week with pappy. But in general, Red and I have been apart for a good three weeks, because Karai told me I was in Saki's stronghold for approximately ten days, before she was able to infiltrate and help me out.

Somehow, I wonder if Red even realizes I'm not there anymore, since the original plan was to ask Mike and Leo to help us sneak in, get pappy while assuming he was there and then slip out without getting caught. I do hope he doesn't plan on jumping into the fry thinking I'm still there, or if I was with pappy there, which is the reason Bishop is making haste to find my brother before he attempts to break into Saki's place.

Inside the facility, we were greeted by that redheaded woman again, she introduced herself as April, and I can tell and the African-American man busy reading in a pad of sorts besides her, was much too occupied with his work to notice us, so April introduced him as Baxter Stockman, a guy who believes the sky is the limit with his head in the clouds.

He looked like a nice guy; indeed looks like he's got his head in the clouds, but still a nice guy.

Before heading into the- wherever it was we were going, that was when we were offered a place to stay indoors and stay secluded till they have us cleaned, before we can go out again and mingle with the other non humans in the facility, but we all politely declined and preferred to stay outside with the plants and wildlife-like home they've set for us.

So with all of that happening about three or four days ago, Pappy, Zog and I have already been cleaned from whatever it was John didn't want inside the facility, and we can go in and out whenever we want, we just chose not to.

Right now at the present time, I'm sitting on a flat boulder outside with a plate of white rice and curry, and a stomach squirming and grumbling and demanding food. I finally snapped out of my daydreaming, and turned my full attention to my plate and picked up the spoon and took a mouthful, chewing eagerly and letting my tongue taste every bit of salty spice it provided.

I suppressed a moan of pleasure because I can't remember the last time I've had rice; while I was in the examination room they kept poking needles and taking blood samples, and all I ever got were liquids. April even said I lost some weight and I need to build up my strength, so my healing wouldn't slow down too much and I'd recover a little faster.

With the hopes of seeing my brother again, and Leo and Mike while we're at it, with the spoon I scooped a few bits of diced tomato and mixed it with my white rice, added salt and pepper from the available shakers and then began to feast, not yet touching the fish on the plate before me.

Father chuckled and poured a glass of water and set it on the table, "Don't eat too fast, son, you might choke." He cautioned, before he picked up his plate and began to eat as well, by first scrapping half the rice and curry into his mouth and then tossing a whole fish into his mouth, before chewing for a good few minutes, swallow and then scrap in the rest of his rice.

Since he's a crocodile, his mouth is a lot bigger and he could finish his meals in one gulp, while Zog could use a little more time because he's being picky with his food, and lastly I need a good half hour before I even come close to finishing half my plate. I can't help it if I have a small appetite, and sometimes being forced to eat or finish my meal just makes the food- tasteless.

Zog eyed us as we ate for a while longer, still a little unsure and reluctant about the stuff piled on his plate, but then braved on and picked up his spoon and tried a bit of rice and curry, experimenting with the taste. A short moment passed as he chewed before he finally perked, then tried the bland rice and tomatoes, next he added the salt and pepper to the tomatoes, before he began to really dig into the meal, pleased with the delightful meal.

I remember him saying that most of the food in his dimension is either hard or squishy, or still twitching and alive, and very few of their versions of vegetables appear as soft or as red as tomatoes. So after that, pappy picked up one of the fish he had grilled and offered it to the Triceraton, who blinked at it for a minute, before father explained to him how it is eaten here on earth by normal humans, but Zog did like pappy did earlier and swallowed it in one gulp.

I was a little surprised, because I know pappy could handle digesting the fish bones, but I didn't know Triceraton could do it, too.

Apparently Triceraton could swallow a fish whole if they chose, regardless of all the bones that could prick their stomach, because they have a strong digestive system and had survived on dry and hard food during their military training, he said. He even said a well trained Triceraton could go without food for a week, seven days and seven nights.

Triceraton space-time, of course; he wasn't too sure how much that calculates in earth time. I remember he mentioned something about no exact solar system or clocks, and that a day was over forty five to sixty hours. I mean, they didn't even have seasons in his world, and I think that must've been so boring.

But anyway, Zog also said some of their fruits have thorns with hard shells coating them, so while some people tend to crack the shell and scoop out the inside, like ice cream from a cup, he is one of the people who prefer to chew the whole thing, and then spit out the hard shell. So to him, eating a fish to him is like eating a fruit back home, except that instead of soft, sweet and squishy on the inside, it's chewier and a bit salty, and he doesn't have to bother spitting out the bones, just as long as they don't lodge into his gum.

After we were done with lunch, we stacked the dishes in a basket of sorts some of the workers here had delivered earlier, and they will be taken into the facility later for cleaning.

Stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey, I slid off the flat rock to the ground and leaned back against it, resting for the moment to digest my meal. I don't need a nap right now though it is very tempting, I remembered Karai said she and her team were closing in on where Red was at, and I wanna be awake when they decide to go fetch him, because I want to go along.

But if she, or father, if not both, say no to the idea, I'll just sneak aboard.

Lazy and with a full stomach, I glanced at father while he neatly stacked the dishes in the basket, and Zog carried it towards as he marched his way through the dirt path leading to the facility to have it delivered. I overheard him say something about wanting to talk to John, whatever he said after that wasn't clear because I was busy stifling a yawn, the meal was very satisfying it was making me sleepy.

After Zog had left pappy settled besides me, and I smiled when he put a hand on my head.

Most of my injuries had healed, only the fractured rib sting a bit when I move around too roughly, they've pretty much healed so no worries there, it's the broken arm everyone is mostly concerned about. Most of the bandages had been taken off so only the cast remains, and from what Ms. O'Neil said that would come off in another month, because they don't want to take it off too early.

"Dee, son; if you're sleepy, perhaps you should move to the hammocks, it is more comfortable there." Father suggested, tenderly caressing my head and unknowingly lulling me to sleep.

I rubbed an eye sleepily and then smiled up at him, "I'm fine, pa. I guess I'm just feeling lazy." I smiled sheepishly.

I was a turtle with a full stomach, and the pleasant weather surrounding us wasn't helping me stay awake. The sun was high in the sky and beamed warm and crisp rays on earth, and thanks to the glass dulling the heat the ground was damp or cool especially at the shadows, like a normal day in summer despite the fact that outside the glass walls, it is almost winter and rain should start any day now.

He nodded once, but something wasn't right, so I pushed sitting up to look at him, "Pa, is something the matter?"

He forced a sad smile, "I'm worried about your brother, is all. I do hope Bishop finds him before Saki does, I don't want Red to suffer." He sighed again and touched his left hand for some reason, and then shook his head, "If only there was a way for us to know if he's okay." he said sadly, worried like the protective father he is.

"I'm sure he's fine, pa." I tried to smile in spite of myself, "Mike and Casey are with him, I'm sure he's fine." I assured.

He eyed me for a moment, doubtful, but smiled a little wider and nodded nonetheless.

I have already told my father about going off to meet Mr. Hanson and then traveling across the country to find him, meeting Lorelei and then our encounter with Leo and Mike, how the ceiling collapsed, and then how we met Splinter and how he said we were mutated from the same ooze, though indirectly, then the part where Mike snuck us out to go meet his human friend Casey, who happened to be Lorelei's son, before Leo was mysteriously attacked and Red got injured, before I got beaten up when Karai came to the rescue, and then ending up here where he and Zog were at.

Half way through the tale, I really thought my tail was going to get it, but thankfully he kept his temper in check, and had calmed down by the time I finished, so I didn't receive any punishment because he was just too relived to have me back with him, safe.

Although, Pappy was more intrigued by the ooze part and saying that if the four of us, Red and me along with Mike and Leo, since we were of the same age, then it was very much possible we four really are siblings united by the ooze, regardless of our blood ties. He explained that he had thought we were born from a real mother and father who were like us, but he didn't think we were mutated as well.

It looks like Pappy was a mutant too, because he said he was mutated from the same type of ooze as well. He explained that when he was little he was raised by the people he called Utroms, they were the same creatures he was talking about in his journal, which had probably been forgotten at Lorelei's place; he was taught in their technology, but years in the swamps made him rusty, so he doesn't really remember most of it.

When I asked him about the Shredder and what he did to him, or what he wanted in the first place, father brushed off the topic and explained that it didn't matter what the Shredder had in plan, because the Shredder was unable to get him to his headquarters anyway, because Karai came to his rescue half way though the journey.

This Shredder dude is the same Saki dude, pappy said he calls himself the Shredder when he puts on an armor or something. So that's supposed to be a secret identity, then? Like all of them other superheroes we see on TV?

With that settled, as we retired for the night at the end of that day, I know that as much as I want to worry and fret about Red, he's more than capable to take care of himself.

Heck! Most of the time when I'm in trouble, scared or need protection ever since we were kids, I'd always go to Red to keep me safe, because we were almost impossible to separate. We did everything together, and shared almost everything since childhood, our beds and the books pappy would manage to find for us, and some times we'd even share the same drink.

Although I confess I did fret and panic the first week after I was united with pappy again, especially after remembering Red was injured before I was turtle-napped, I feel like all the fretting isn't doing anything but make things worse for both me and pappy, because it's making him anxious and it's making my healing slow, and right now I cant afford making father worry any more than he already is.

Besides, Red has the guys with him, and as far as I've understood from Leo, they've been against the Shredder and his Feet people for a long time, so they'll be able to keep Red safe until we can find them, and the three of us get together again. I just wonder how long it would be before we'd get together again, I'm finding it a little harder to stay in a positive mood.

Either way, I'm willing to wait it out, cause somehow, I have this odd feeling my brother isn't as bad off as I think.

He's with friends who I know would help him and make sure he's safe, so no need to worry.

And knowing him, the only thing I need to worry about is him in himself, because he can be a magnet for trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the late update, people. I sort of- lacked motivation to keep this story going, due to things in real life… but don't worry, I've picked it up again and the end should be up soon, only a few more chapters to go.


End file.
